Don't Say A Word
by Tristaria
Summary: G1. Everyone knows that Starscream is mentally unstable. But only one mech knows the secret behind his unstability. And he will do whatever it takes to keep it a secret... Slash.
1. My Fleeting Sanity

Don't Say A Word

_Summary: G1. Everyone knows that Starscream is mentally unstable. But only one mech knows the secret behind his unstability. And he will do whatever it takes to keep it a secret... Slash._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers._

_Author's notes: The beginning is a bit odd but everything will be revealed in the end of this chapter. This is my first fic so be nice and understanding. Also, English is not my native language so this may contain some spelling errors. Feel free to tell me if you notice something. Constructive criticism very much appreciated._

_WARNING: this fiction contains slash. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned._

My Fleeting Sanity

'Why am I here again?'

'**To spy on Megatron and Soundwave.'**

'But why?'

'**Think.'**

Silence.

A frustrated sigh.

'**Because we are Megatron's Second-In-Command. Because we are the Air Commander of the Decepticon army. Because we are the future leader of the Decepticons. Because Megatron and Soundwave cannot be trusted.'**

Silence.

Another frustrated sigh.

'**Don't start with it again. You are NOT in love with him or anyone else. I'm getting tired of your disobedience. You are the cub and I am the mother wolf****. I am stronger than you. Don't you understand this?**** Either you obey me or I'll get rid of you. Make your choice, **_**Screamer**_**.****'**

He hated that nickname. He hated Hellscream.

'**I can hear you. You should know it by now. Besides, where would you be without me; "Please, don't! Please, I beg you!" Ha. I saved us. It was me, not you. You are only a part of me, nothing but my creation. We survived because of me! Or do you want to go back there…? Obey me or I'll abandon you.'**

Panic.

'No! Please, don't leave me!'

'**Look at you; Already reduced to begging. Do you remember now? Who's in charge here, Screamer?'**

'You are, you are! Just don't leave me, please! I can't survive without you!'

'**You think I don't already know that? Ah, stop your whining. And don't think so loudly, Soundwave may hear you. Now, you have work to attend to, don't blow it. Report to me tomorrow. I want to know everything.'**

Hellscream moved aside and Starscream was left alone in his head once more. He wiped his tears away and peeked from the door into Megatron's throne room.

Megatron sat on his usual place and Soundwave stood beside him like a guard dog. They spoke so quietly, Starscream couldn't hear anything. He crouched and sneaked inside, behind the crates Thundercracker and Skywarp had brought there earlier. He watched the two from his hiding.

"…Perhaps it's because I have a favorite. The troops are very jealous, Soundwave. You should watch your back. They don't understand," Megatron leaned closer to his Third, "that some Decepticons deserve more than others…" He murmured and started to play with the silvery buttons on Soundwave's hips.

Soundwave took it as a cue and retracted his face mask.

Starscream felt the throbbing pain in his spark again. No matter what Hellscream said, Starscream was deeply, utterly, madly… _Desperately _in love with Megatron. He felt the pressure building up behind his optics. Soon he would be crying again.

As Soundwave sat on his leader's lap and leaned in to kiss him, Starscream couldn't take it anymore. He ducked back behind the crates and sneaked quietly out the door, tears already rolling down his face.

He ran as fast as he could, like the speed would wipe the picture away from his mind.

As soon as he got to his quarters, he punched the code in and ran inside, closing the door behind him. He locked it carefully and then collapsed on his recharge berth, covering his face on the cool, metallic surface.

He cried.

He cried for the memories he didn't have about his family, every abuse he had suffered in the past, every moment he had spent with his only friend, who was now lost forever.

He cried for every dark and lonely hour he had longed for Megatron's embrace, every time he had seen Megatron holding Soundwave, every nasty word he had received, every hit, every fired shot…

Until he was numb.

'**Are you done? I can't sleep if you keep noise.'**

'Please, help me! Erase my memories, I don't want them! Take away all the memories I have about Megatron! And Skyfire! I don't want to remember how I lost him! Wipe away the picture in my head, I can't stand it! Please, ease my pain…'

'**What did I always tell you about love Starscream? Love is good for nothing, it can only hurt you. And you didn't listen. See what happens when you don't listen to me? I am the smart one. Listen to me Starscream****,**** Megatron will only hurt you. Don't get too fond on anyone; I am the only one you need.'**

'Erase my memories…'

'**Calm down now Starscream. If I erase your memories, we will be at the state of a sparkling. You wouldn't want that, would you Starscream?'**

'Yes, anything to ease my pain…'

'**I can help you. But you must trust me. Leave everything to me and you won't be hurt ever again. I'll take care of you little one. Trust me Starling****.****'**

Hellscream used that tender tone again. Somehow it always made Starscream feel better. Someone cared about him.

'**Yes. I care about you little Starling. Do you trust me?'**

Still sobbing softly against his recharge berth, Starscream offlined his optics.

'I trust you.'

Starscream slipped quietly into recharge mode, unaware of Hellscream's doings.

His alter ego was already preparing to take control of his mind, his body and his life, like so many times before.

Starscream wouldn't be the one waking up in the morning; it would be Hellscream.


	2. Kingdom For A Heart

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: I may edit this chapter later. Not much but anyway. This took so long to write because I wasn't sure whose POV was the best for the last part. I tried out a little and decided that it should be written from Megatron's POV. Also, don't let this chapter fool you. This is still far away from happy ending._

Kingdom For A Heart

A day off was just what Soundwave needed. Not because he wanted a break from work, but simply because it was so quiet.

The darkness and the coldness of the Decepticon headquarters always drove the Decepticons into the warmth of the surface somewhere during day hours. Most of them pretended they were actually doing something useful. Soundwave knew better than to believe someone as lazy as Astrotrain would work during spare time.

Almost all of the Decepticons hated the Earth, but even more they hated their new submarine base.

Soundwave couldn't blame them. He felt like they were weak cowards hiding under the sea. And he missed Cybertron too.

His cassettes were outside doing whatever. Soundwave didn't really care. He was glad he got some time alone. Not that he didn't want them around, they were important to him. He just wanted to think in private sometimes. His creations were definitely not a burden to him, not like the other Decepticons, the mindless idiots he had to with stand.

Sometimes it was frustrating to be a telepath. Most thoughts he could block out, but not all of them.

It was true what the earthlings said; "They talk most who have the least to say."

It worked with thinking too. Often Soundwave could hear someone like Skywarp thinking to himself something stupid like; 'I wonder if I'd look good without my wings?' or 'why couldn't I have been built as a Triple Changer?'

Unnecessary, useless thoughts.

Soundwave was grateful for the silence in his head.

He thought about last night. He was upset.

Soundwave had always done everything Megatron had ever asked him to. He had been trustworthy and loyal. He had loved and cherished every moment they spent together. He had pleased his leader, he had tried to be patient. But still, still the tyrant wouldn't value nor trust him enough to lead him to his personal quarters. Not even once had Soundwave been there. It was unfair.

And then there was this lust Megatron had for Starscream.

Soundwave had heard him chanting Starscream's name upon his mind during _their _interfacing last night.

And it wasn't a rare occurrence either. Megatron had a twisted desire for Starscream, he lusted for something he thought he could never have. This desire prevented him from killing the little slagger.

Megatron knew the Seeker plotted treason. He knew how ambitious his Air Commander was. And yet Starscream meant more to him than his ever-faithful Communications Officer. Soundwave hated Starscream for it.

He knew everything the two had gone through in their past together. He had been there to witness Starscream's carefully hidden feelings towards his leader, the unspoken words he played back in his CPU. And Megatron's suppressed desires to claim Starscream his own.

It was sometimes sickening to know how Megatron longed to kiss the Seeker he abused, how the silver mech wished to caress the neck he strangled.

Starscream was an obsession to Megatron.

If the Seeker should ever approach his leader about his feelings, Soundwave was sure Megatron's obsession would turn into love, eventually.

That would devastate all Soundwave had done to keep his leader for himself. He wasn't naïve; he knew that Megatron would abandon him in a split second if he knew how deeply Starscream felt for him. Soundwave was merely a substitute to the Decepticon leader. A toy to play with.

There was only one reliable barrier between the Seeker and his leader; Hellscream.

Oh yes, Soundwave was well aware of Starscream's alter ego. He knew everything about him; how Starscream had unintentionally created him and why. He knew the Seeker wasn't aware that Hellscream was only a creation of his hurt mind, not a natural part of himself.

Soundwave had found out about everything when he had been ordered to check on the Seeker's mental state, right after the first attack against Megatron.

Starscream's mind had created the monster long before Soundwave had even met the Seeker. And the reason was simple; Starscream had been mortally wounded too many times, both physically and mentally. Soundwave had read the Seeker's memory files, all of them.

He knew everything that had happened to Starscream.

First the Seeker had been abandoned by his family, when he had barely been able to survive on his own. He had joined a gang of young, homeless Transformers. Starscream had looked for acceptance and they had been abusive towards him. He had left them.

That was when Starscream met Skyfire. Skyfire had taken the young Seeker under his wing and they became close friends.

Then he lost Skyfire, his only friend and protection against the cruel world.

The last drop, however, was the attack. Starscream had almost been raped. That was when his alter ego first appeared and took control of him.

His attacker had been killed.

Starscream's severely hurt mind had created Hellscream for defense. And later the Seeker actually thought they were the same person. In a way that was true, but usually alter ego differed alot from it's owner in personality, if not completely. Alter ego was always a sign of serious mental illness, no matter if it was the dominant ego or not.

And in Starscream's case, Hellscream was definitely the dominant ego.

Soundwave knew that Hellscream had a strong hold of the Seeker. He had even manipulated Starscream to think _he _was the alternative part, not the other way round. They had a sort of love/hate relationship. To Starscream, Hellscream was almost like a lover.

A lover who would look after him for as long as he obeyed his commands. Starscream was not the dominant ego, no.

And Soundwave was glad he wasn't. Hellscream hated Megatron. Soundwave had heard their mental conversations about the said mech. He knew how professionally Hellscream manipulated Starscream to do his will, he knew how easily the alter ego could take control whenever Starscream tried to rebel.

Hellscream was the explanation to why Starscream so suddenly became so ambitious. That ambition originated from his alter ego. Hellscream was also the reason why Starscream always betrayed Megatron.

Soundwave, however, never revealed any of this information to his leader.

It had been his only chance, his one opportunity. He hadn't hesitated to take it. And now Soundwave was so close to having Megatron for his own. He needed only a little more time and patience. Eventually, he would get what he so desperately wanted.

It was sad really when Soundwave thought about it; all those years of fighting each other, and all because of Starscream's alter ego. But the Communications Officer was nothing but grateful for it. Starscream's alter ego was the only reason why the Seeker and the Decepticon leader were still apart.

And Soundwave wanted it to remain that way.

As he turned from the corner, Soundwave almost bumped into the Seeker he had just been thinking of.

Quickly, the telepath analysed the Air Commander's mind. Hellscream had suppressed Starscream and was heading towards the control room. Megatron would be attacked sometime soon.

Soundwave gave way to the Seeker and continued on his way to his personal quarters.

He wasn't worried about Megatron's safety, the Decepticon leader could very well take care of himself.

Now Soundwave could do nothing but wait patiently and let Hellscream take over Starscream's mind completely and permanently. At this rate, it was inevitable and would happen soon. Soundwave had longed for that moment ever since he had discovered Starscream's mental illness. He could wait a little longer.

XXX

Megatron had almost finished the new battle plans, when the door hissed open.

"Soundwave, I was just about to contact you." He said, still facing the screen of the computer.

"Soundwave's not here."

The malicious tone was the only hint Megatron needed. He ducked just in time to avoid the blast from Starscream's null-ray. The counterattack came too soon for the arrogant Seeker, and he was hit on the shoulder.

Starscream fell on the ground, moaning in pain.

Megatron approached him carefully; the Seeker could still attack him, as he had learned from their shared past. But when nothing happened, he lowered his cannon. Starscream glanced around himself wildly, like he didn't know where he was. Megatron however, knew from experience that he was bluffing.

"W-what happened? The last thing I remember..." Starscream began.

Megatron snorted.

"Don't play with me Starscream. I don't like games."

Starscream looked up to Megatron, as if he had just noticed the mech was there.

"Megatron? What are you doing in here? Why did you attack me?" Starscream rasped.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is the control room. _My _control room. And you attacked me, little traitor, not the other way round."

Megatron leveled his weapon with the Seeker's head. Starscream panicked.

"Megatron, wait! I swear, I don't know what I'm doing in here or why I attacked you! I must have a virus! Megatron you have to believe me!"

Megatron lowered his weapon and went back to the computer. He logged out.

"Lying as usual, I see." He stated.

"I'm not lying! Really, I would never harm you-"

"You would never harm me?" Megatron turned around in his chair. "And yet you have attacked me about a million times. Don't lie to me."

"Megatron, please... I swear, I didn't know what I was doing. My logic chips must be overheated."

Megatron chuckled. "So, you have a virus and your logic chips are overheated? You poor thing. Let's see if Hook agrees with you."

The silver mech turned his comm. link on.

"Wait!"

Megatron hesitated, then turned the comm. link off.

"Have you got something to say?"

Starscream crawled towards his leader.

"Megatron, I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... Can you forgive me?"

There. That was exactly what Megatron had expected. In one second Starscream was full of himself, the next he was on his knees, pleading for forgiveness. Like a sudden change of character. And it happened alot. It intrigued Megatron.

"Tell me, Starscream, why do you defy me?" The leader asked.

Starscream only looked at him with pleading optics.

"I am not going to hurt you. I'm just curious. We both know you cannot win. So why do you keep defying me?"

Starscream gathered himself from the floor.

"I defy you because I have to." The injured Seeker said with a small voice that was barely above whisper.

"You have to? Nonsense. Tell me the truth."

"It is the truth!"

"Don't make me lose my patience, Starscream..."

"Because I would make a better leader!"

"Rubbish."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is. You and I both know it. Why do you defy me? Last chance, Starscream." Megatron raised his fusion cannon again and the Seeker visibly tensed.

"Please, don't!"

"Wrong answer." Megatron fired and the Seeker flew few meters back from the blast. The silver mech approached Starscream again.

"I should kill you." He growled.

Starscream curled into a ball and began to sob quietly. Energon seeped from the wound on his chest.

"All I ever wanted... Was a little attention..." He whimpered.

Megatron stopped in his tracks and lowered his weapon, suddenly interested.

"Attention?" He questioned, bewildered by the Seeker's confession.

"Yes... Just a little... Attention..."

Megatron moved closer, slowly, step by step. He knew Starscream acted exactly like a cornered animal in these situations; he could attack if Megatron wasn't careful. No sudden moves. He kneeled beside the moaning Seeker and grasped his shoulder gently.

"Are you telling me that with all these foolish attacks on me, you have only looked for attention?"

Starscream whimpered and raised his gaze to his leader's face. His pleading red optics sparkled with tears, just like his whole tear-stained face. In the right light the Seeker was actually, quite... Beautiful. Megatron dismissed the thought quickly.

"I asked you a question, Starscream." He reminded the injured Seeker, as well as himself.

"Yes. I have only ever attacked you to get attention." Starscream admitted finally.

Megatron felt how his spark shifted in anticipation inside his chest.

"So... Were you specifically looking for... My attention?" Megatron barely managed to ask the question that plagued his mind. His spark was going crazy in it's casing.

Starscream's answer was vital to him. It could change everything... Megatron already imagined how he would make a loyal Air Commander out of the traitorous Seeker. They could start a new chapter, a chapter of mutual trust and respect. And perhaps something more...

"I... Yes. Please, don't hurt me!" Starscream went back to begging and covered his head with his hands.

"Hurt you, Starscream? I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal...?"

"Yes. What do you say?"

Starscream seemed a little suspicious. Megatron couldn't really blame him.

"What kind of a deal?" The Seeker asked.

Megatron smiled slyly. Now he needed to be careful.

"If I give you some... _Attention_, will you stop defying me?"

Starscream studied the silver mech's optics thoroughly. He was still suspicious.

"What kind of 'attention'? You aren't trying to trick me, are you?" Starscream rasped.

"I'm not trying to trick you."

"Then what kind of attention would you give me?"

Megatron grinned. He would finally get what was rightfully his. Gently, he grasped Starscream's chin.

"I was thinking of something like this."

Megatron leaned closer, hesitated a while, then captured the Seeker's lips with his own.

The silver mech invaded Starscream's mouth with his glossa, exploring carefully. Starscream tasted so sweet, so much better than any energon in the universe. And he had waited for so long... He would never get enough of the beautiful Seeker. He used his free hand to massage Starscream's back tenderly. But he knew something was wrong.

Despite the gentle way Megatron handled him, Starscream remained unresponsive.

'Oh no... I rushed into it too soon. Great. I have probably ruined everything.' The silver mech regretted his rash actions. But not for long.

Because the next he knew, Starscream was all over him, hands roaming desperately on the silver chassis, legs wrapped around his body, lips devouring his. Nothing could have prepared Megatron for that passionate response. His spark made a strong pulse, heating his sensitive circuits. Before he could stop it, a low moan escaped his lips.

Starscream only got more excited by it. He forced his leader on his back on the floor, and straddled his hips. And somehow Megatron couldn't get himself to stop the Seeker. There was something so... Arousing in the way Starscream dominated him.

The Seeker sucked on the Decepticon leader's neck and caressed the mouth of his weapon with his digits.

Megatron didn't know what to do. He wanted Starscream and _would_ get him too, but here? Where anyone could walk in on them?

He made his decision.

Megatron grabbed Starscream's wings and yanked him forcefully down with him, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his Air Commander. Starscream leaned closer to kiss his leader. But Megatron had other ideas.

"Starscream. Stop."

The Seeker froze. His face was suddenly full of hurt. 'Such a sensitive creature...' Megatron thought with unexpected amount of tenderness.

"Not here. Not now. I don't want anyone walking in on us." Megatron explained.

Starscream's face lit up and a smile appeared on his lips. They got up from the floor, looking at each other. Megatron pulled a memory card from sub space and handed it to Starscream. Then he leaned closer to his Second.

"It's the code to my private quarters. Come tonight, when it's quiet and dark. I will be waiting for you." He kissed the Seeker's cheek quickly, smiled, and exited the control room.

Finally, Starscream was going to be his!


	3. You Spin Me Round

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: Thundercracker and Skywarp are NOT in this chapter only to fill in a gap, they actually have an important role in this story later on. So from this chapter forward, they will appear from time to time--to fill in gaps--ahem... Who said that?_

You Spin Me Round

"Isn't the ocean beautiful, 'Warp?" Thundercracker whispered as they gazed down from a cliff into the wild, blue mattress of cold salt water.

Skywarp turned to look at his friend in disbelief.

"You can't be serious. There's nothing beautiful in _that_, 'Thunder. It's cold and smells bad. Besides, it's inhabited by strange and disgusting organics."

Skywarp shivered in disgust. Thundercracker didn't. He wasn't too bothered with the organics.

"And us. Don't forget 'Warp, we currently _live _undersea."

"Don't remind me... I'm glad Megatron agreed to install showers in every wing and underwater entrance. I'd hate to recharge covered in salt and Primus knows what."

Thundercracker smiled slyly and leaned closer to his friend.

"Did you know that there's millions of microscopic protists in one cube of water?" He began. The shocked look on Skywarp's face was priceless.

"Ew! I'll never cool my thrusters in the sea again!" The black and purple Seeker stated. Then the look on his face warped a little.

Thundercracker had to suppress his laughter; Skywarp was so slow.

"Wait a minute, what do you know about microscopic... _Things_ living in the water?" Skywarp questioned suspiciously.

"You're just trying to scare the slag out of me, aren't you? You scumbag, 'Thunder!"

Thundercracker couldn't help it; he burst in laughter. Skywarp, of course, was offended by it.

"What are you laughing at? Stop it! It's not funny!" He snapped and pushed his friend down from the cliff.

Thundercracker had been prepared for it. His already online thrusters pushed him immediately back up. He hovered right above his friend, not too high, but not low enough for Skywarp to grab his legs and pull him down. This angered the black and purple mech greatly.

"Get down here, you slagger!"

"Sure, and let you punch the living daylight out of me? Sorry, not gonna happen." Thundercracker grinned.

"I guess you'll just have to catch me. That is if you can, _scared-of-organics-'Warp_."

That was the last drop. Skywarp onlined his thrusters and teleported beside the blue jet. Only Thundercracker had already moved away from where he had been. It was amazing how fast the blue Seeker was even without the ability to teleport. Skywarp located his friend's energy signal from above.

"Gotcha!" He yelled joyously and teleported. This was becoming a fun game. A sunbeam betrayed Thundercracker's location.

It radiated from his wings straight down to Skywarp. The black and purple mech caught a glimpse of a wing before it disappeared inside a cloud. This time he would outsmart the blue jet. He teleported ahead, to where he believed his friend would next appear.

He heard the sound of a jet engine coming his way and smirked.

"This time you're mine..." He transformed, clenched his fist and worked his thrusters quietly forward. Thundercracker was close.

Skywarp began to count silently. 5...4...3...2...1...

"Gotcha!" The black and purple Seeker yelled as his fist made contact with a nosecone. Then he yelped and pulled his hand back in an instant.

A very annoyed Dirge transformed and glared at him murderously.

"What the frag was that, Skywarp? You blown your circuits?"

Skywarp knew very well that if you messed with one Conehead, you messed with all of them. So he was very nervous as he began to explain the mishap to the angered Dirge. He only hoped that Ramjet and Thrust weren't anywhere near.

"I didn't mean to hit you. You see, I was chasing Thundercracker and-"

He was disrupted by uncontrollable, loud laughter. Both he and Dirge looked down, where Thundercracker hovered in the air sideways, holding his stomach.

Skywarp forgot about Dirge immediately.

"You piece of scrap metal, 'Thunder! You set me up!" He accused as he teleported beside the blue jet. Thundercracker was howling with laughter. Skywarp snorted.

"I see you had fun, _traitor_." He said sourly. Thundercracker only laughed even more. Skywarp's oil began to boil.

"Would you stop laughing? Don't you get it? This is not funny anymore. I'm mad at you, 'Thunder."

The blue Seeker finally stopped laughing. But there was a glint in his optics that Skywarp didn't like.

"Ooo... Mad Skywarp... I'm so scared..." And the chase was on again.

Thundercracker didn't bother to transform, he just flew forward, glancing behind from time to time. Skywarp teleported right before him and caught him by his neck with both hands. Thundercracker chuckled, the hold wasn't that strong. He knew Skywarp would never hurt him.

"The game is over, 'Thunder. I got you. Can we stop now? I'm not in the mood anymore."

Thundercracker nodded, still smiling. Skywarp released his hold of the blue jet's neck.

They hovered there quietly for a while. Skywarp broke the silence.

"You think we should go back to base? It's getting late."

Thundercracker tilted his head at him.

"Back to base? I want to go watch the sunset." He stated and worked his thrusters slowly downwards.

"But it'll take hours before the sun goes down!" Skywarp tried to argue.

"I know."

Skywarp sighed and followed his friend.

"Where are we going?" The black and purple Seeker asked.

"To the cliff. That's the best place to watch the sunset." Thundercracker responded without hesitation.

Skywarp sighed again.

"Alright, if you want to, 'Thunder." He gave in. He always did.

But somehow it seemed worth it, as Thundercracker flashed a beautiful smile to him.

XXX

Starscream got more nervous the closer he got to Megatron's quarters. This night would change everything.

He had always thought Megatron hated him. Maybe he didn't after all. Maybe Megatron felt the same way. Maybe he was too shy to tell Starscream about his feelings. Starscream chuckled shortly.

Megatron, shy? Never.

Maybe the silver mech really cared about him. Maybe Megatron loved him like he loved Megatron. Starscream smiled to himself. Yes, that had to be true. Otherwise Starscream wouldn't be heading to his quarters now. Right?

He recalled how tenderly Megatron had kissed him and shivered. He had been stunned for Primus knows how long. He hadn't expected the kiss at all. And that was probably just what Megatron had wanted. Starscream had been completely dumbfounded. The Seeker smiled.

He was so happy right now. He had gotten a taste of something he had always wanted, and there was more where that came from. All he had to do was take it.

Although... Starscream had lied about the whole attention matter. Well, there were two sides to that; He _did_ want Megatron's attention, but he had never actually tried to draw the attention from the mech by the attacks. The attacks were purely a part of Hellscream's plans. _Their _plans. Plans to become the Decepticon leader.

Starscream wasn't quite sure whether he wanted the Decepticon leadership anymore. Definitely not if he could have what he most desired. The Decepticon leadership paled in comparison to Megatron, in Starscream's mind. Though, the silver mech would be his only because of a lie.

Their relationship would be based on a lie. Could it last?

'Only time will show,' Starscream dismissed the thought. He was still quite happy about the outcome of his lie.

Megatron had promeased to give him attention. That had to mean he cared about Starscream. Megatron would never waste his time on someone he didn't care about. Unless it was benefitial to him, like Soundwave. Starscream was sure Megatron didn't really care about his Communications Officer, he just wanted to keep him content so he would work more efficiently.

He grinned. Who would care about a mech who was unable to express his feelings? Well, the cassettes cared about him, but they were the only exception.

Starscream stopped in front of the door. 'Last chance to turn back,' he heard himself thinking. It was probably only a fraction of Hellscream's thoughts, Starscream himself had always dreamed about this moment.

Where was Hellscream anyway?

He had been gone all day, ever since they had attacked Megatron. Had Starscream pushed him aside? If so, he had done it unintentionally.

Maybe Hellscream was asleep again? Perhaps.

But Starscream wanted to be sure.

He traveled deep into his mind, searching for his other part. He couldn't find him.

Good. Hellscream would never find out what Starscream was up to tonight. Later he could think of a way to make Hellscream accept his relationship with his leader, if he could call it a relationship already. Tonight would settle all. But as for now...

Starscream punched the code in and stepped inside the devil's lair.


	4. Stolen Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: I was about to update yesterday, but my boss called me (I'm so under his thumb). Apparently, there was an 'emergency' at work (a new fellow didn't appear when he was suppose to) and I had to go stand in for him. I love my job... __Anyway, there's **SLASH** in this chapter so enjoy. Hopefully... You all saw it coming anyway so what am I muttering about? I'll just go now and have a cigarette-break. I will probably update again later today, I have most of the next chapter already written._

_Oh, and thanks for your reviews! Keep them coming, I love to hear what you think!_

Stolen Dreams

It was dark, very dark. Starscream had to let his optics settle into it for a moment. Now he could make out a corridor... And a lot of doors. How many rooms the Decepticon leader had? Dozens, it seemed. But where was the tyrant himself?

One door was partly open, but no light came out. Starscream headed towards it and automaticly, it hissed open.

Indeed, his search was over. Megatron lay on the biggest recharge berth Starscream had ever seen. There was a huge window right beside it. Starscream saw fishes and other weird-looking creatures swimming on the other side. They were all so colorful... So beautiful. He decided he'd study them some day.

"Did you come here to marvel the scenery?" Megatron's husky voice disrupted the train of his thoughts.

Starscream stepped in and the door went shut. He stared at the beast he was about to tame. The light coming from the window flattered the Decepticon leader. His silvery form shone in the moonlight, leaving some areas in the shadow. He looked dangerous. Dangerously hot.

The silver mech noticed the worshipping look in the Seeker's optics.

A wicked grin formed slowly to Megatron's angular face. Starscream knew that _this _beast was not easy to tame. But at the same time, he was sure he could do it. He took yet another step. He decided to take it slow, let Megatron wait for him.

The Seeker's wings quivered in anticipation as he moved closer and closer.

He stopped in front of the berth. He needed a sign. And he got it.

Megatron, still laying down, grabbed his crotch. Starscream shivered in arousal. _That _was a pretty nasty sign, but a sign still. The Seeker climbed on the berth and crawled to his leader. Megatron was there, in his reach, but he still didn't dare to touch him.

"So... What kind of attention do you want?" The silver mech asked playfully. Starscream felt a surge in his spark. He slowly reached for the ebony hand.

"What do you have to offer?" The Seeker played along and kissed the hand he was holding. Megatron's optics sparkled intensely red for a moment.

"Oh, I have a lot to offer... It all depends on you, my dear." Megatron whispered sensually. Then his face turned serious.

"But there's one thing you must understand; once you put your hand in the flame, there's no going back. We can never be the same again. Do you understand?"

Starscream glared straight into the crimson red optics.

"I understand." He said and shivered more. This was it, no going back now. Starscream smiled.

"I'll ask again; what kind of attention you have to offer?" This game was into his liking. And as Megatron smirked, Starscream knew the silver mech enjoyed it as well.

"I can be gentle... Or I can be harsh." The Decepticon leader said, his voice huskier than usually. Starscream let out a small whimper and powered off his optics.

"Tell me what you want." Megatron demanded.

Starscream rubbed the ebony hand against his cheek. It felt warm, so warm. Or was it his own overheated systems? Starscream didn't know. He was nervous, he was going out of his mind. But he knew what he wanted from his leader, what he had desired and craved for a long time.

"Take me on a trip... On a long, long trip... Show me everything... Teach me..." The Seeker whispered shyly.

He felt how Megatron shifted beside him.

"You... Is this your first time, Starscream?" The silver mech asked. Starscream nodded and felt how his cheeks burned hot.

Due to his offlined optics, Starscream didn't see the faint smile on Megatron's lips.

"I will be gentle then." The silver mech promised. Starscream bit his bottom lip. He had yet another request. But this one he wasn't sure he would get. He brought his optics back on and stared at the hungry optics of his leader.

"Megatron... I want your love." Starscream whispered and licked the hand he was holding.

Megatron's lips parted in surprise and he pulled his hand back. Starscream swallowed hard. Had he gone too far? An ebony hand slowly rose to his cheek and caressed it gently. Empathy?

"I'm sorry, Starscream," The silver mech said, "I can give you pleasure, but not my love. That is beyond yours or anyone else's reach. I wasn't built to love."

Starscream hung his head and nodded sadly. He shouldn't have asked.

Two silvery hands closed around his waist and neck and he was pulled down against the tyrant. Their lips were only inches away from each other.

"Starscream, I am incabable of loving. It's carved in my central processor. But I can still care. Is that enough for you?"

Starscream pondered. He couldn't have the one thing he wanted the most. But he could have Megatron's caring. He could be the number one in the silver tyrant's optics. He could have his body and his mind but not his spark, his soul. But didn't Megatron just say that he was incabable of loving? He couldn't help it.

And therefore he couldn't give it to anyone. Not him nor Soundwave. Soundwave. Something flipped in Starscream's processor. Oh, how he hated the navy-colored mech! Such a bootlicker, disgusting little thief, a nasty...

"Starscream? Is everything alright?"

Megatron had probably noticed the hating look in his optics, though it hadn't been directed to the silver mech.

"Yes, everything's just fine... I was just... Uhm, I got lost in my thoughts."

Soundwave? How could he even think about that wicked blackmailer when he was with the love of his life?

"Have you made your decision?" Megatron asked.

Starscream had.

"You may never learn to love me, but you can still care about me. And I don't have to hide my love anymore. Not from you, anyway. I want to do this. Besides, didn't you just say about a minute ago, that once I put my hand in the flame, there's no going back? Well, I think the flame just swallowed me whole..."

Megatron chuckled.

"So be it. Such a good decision you have made..."

The silver mech pulled Starscream's forehead against his own.

"Are you ready for your first... Lesson?"

Starscream nodded once. He was ready, alright.

Megatron pressed their lips firmly together. Starscream opened his mouth, letting the silver mech conquer him.

Domination.

Power.

Control.

But he was on top.

That changed quickly as Megatron easily flipped them around and pulled back from the kiss.

All those millenias... And now he was finally where he wanted to be; in Megatron's arms. It was still hard for Starscream to believe it. Was he dreaming?

Megatron's hands proved his theory wrong as they made their way down to his thighs. Starscream let out a moan and reached up to Megatron's neck. He sucked on it and tugged his glossa under the silver mech's helm, eliciting a gasp from him.

Starscream leaned back against the berth, letting Megatron control him.

Megatron licked his cockpit so deliciously... And his hands moved to Starscream's wings...

Starscream decided he liked being dominated. He squirmed under the bigger mech and whimpered. Megatron smirked down to him.

"That's music to my audios..." He whispered and leaned down to lick Starscream's neck.

Starscream placed his hands on the Decepticon leader's chest and caressed it carefully. It was hard though. His hands were shaking like leaves in the wind. He was still nervous and insecure. Megatron noticed it and stopped. He glared deep into the optics of the Seeker.

"Are you scared?" He asked. Starscream wasn't sure if the silver mech was mad or not.

"I... Yes, a little..." The Seeker stuttered. Megatron smiled. So, he wasn't mad after all. Megatron leaned down and their foreheads made contact again.

"Then rise above." The silver mech challenged.

Starscream was confused. He had thought Megatron wanted to dominate. Why would he want to be the one underneath? Starscream accepted the challenge anyway. Megatron offered no resistance as the Seeker turned them around. The silver mech looked up to him. There was something odd in the way he smiled.

Perhaps he wasn't used to being underneath. But Starscream didn't want to guess, he wanted to be sure.

"Megatron? Have you ever... I mean, with Soundwave... Has he ever...?"

"No."

The answer came so quickly Starscream started to feel insecure again. Was it wrong of him to ask?

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled his apology.

"Don't be. I understand why you're so curious. I know you, my dear traitor. You don't want to share. And I can assure you, no one else has ever brought me down. And you did it twice today. I have a confession to make; I enjoy it. You and your pretty little wings can dominate me whenever you like."

Starscream smiled.

"Thank you, Megatron."

For a moment they just looked at each other. Then Starscream began to caress the chest of the bigger mech again. His hands didn't shiver anymore. He moved them lower and lower... Megatron made a groan. Starscream watched the face he loved so much and saw how the red optics closed in satisfaction.

Megatron looked exactly like a cat being stroked, Starscream was sure he would start purring soon. Megatron visibly enjoyed this treatment.

That thought gave the Seeker more courage and he moved his hands all the way down to the silver mech's crotch. He circled it from the edges and moved to sit between the Decepticon leader's legs. He removed his hands from Megatron's crotch and placed them to his inner thighs.

His optics, however, didn't leave the black armour on Megatron's hips. How would he get it off? There was some sort of clasps on the sides, but Starscream had no idea how to open them. His own crotch plating retracted when he so decided. No one else could remove it. He had installed the locking device after... After the attack. His hands stopped moving as he got lost into the horrible memory.

"Starscream?"

The Seeker looked down on his leader once more. He decided to forget the past and concentrate on the present. He didn't want to be the one dominating. He was inexperienced and insecure. He couldn't do it.

"I'm fine, just fine..." He stated. "I was just thinking that maybe you could be on top? I don't think I got this just yet..." He muttered the last part, his optics wondering on the silver body. Megatron smiled to him.

"Sure, as you wish, my dear." And they were flipped over once again. Megatron sat on the Seeker's legs, preventing him from moving.

"So, you want to learn from me? Pay attention then."

Starscream didn't have time to respond, as he suddenly felt fangs attacking his neck. He whimpered quietly. Megatron chuckled and licked the bite marks. His hands went down to the Seeker's crotch. Starscream sneered as he thought about his leader trying to open the locking device in vain. It would be so much fun.

But he decided that this was not the right time. Maybe some other night. Tonight he was dancing on a sword's blade. One wrong move and he would be history. Besides, he was ready. He wanted Megatron now. He retracted the plating on his leader's way.

Starscream almost laughed at the puzzled expression on Megatron's face as he briefly wondered how he got the armour off. However, Megatron didn't care about it for much longer. He stared at the bare circuitry before him with hunger in his optics. Starscream felt hot from his cheeks again.

"It's all yours, Megatron." He whispered shyly. Megatron placed his finger on Starscream's now bare crotch and the Seeker squirmed and moaned under him. The silver mech decided it was time for his fun. He opened the clasps on his hips and moved the piece of armour aside. He bared everything to his Air Commander.

Starscream sat up and touched him. Megatron didn't make a sound but his lips parted a little. Then Starscream pulled out the silver mech's interface wire and watched how Megatron gasped. Starscream had hoped for a little louder reaction.

'Perhaps he is just the quiet type,' Starscream shrugged it off.

He leaned back against the berth and smiled shyly.

"Megatron..." He whispered. The silver mech leaned down.

"Starscream, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you?" The Seeker asked. Megatron smirked.

"I have been for a while now."

Starscream nodded. "Will it hurt?" He asked, a little afraid.

"No. It won't hurt." Megatron promised.

Starscream smirked. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Megatron never backed down from a challenge. So he connected them, making Starscream whimper.

"Since it's your first time, you will do nothing but enjoy the ride. Let my body do the talking." By those words Megatron send the first pulse of energy. Starscream gasped in surprise. He had never felt anything like it. He had nothing to compare these new sensations with.

Second pulse. Starscream moaned hard and loud.

Third pulse. He cried out in agonized erotica. Distantly, he could hear Megatron panting.

Fourth pulse, fifth pulse, sixth pulse... Megatron increased his pace and Starscream lost the count.

Then suddenly came one extremely strong pulse and Starscream lost his hearing for a moment. His thoughts were suddenly incoherent, he no longer knew where he was or who he was. All he knew was pleasure and Megatron.

He started to feel pressure between his thighs, his spark went haywire. Everything was whirling and he lost his sight. He was hot, too hot and he felt his cooling fans working overtime. He heard Megatron groaning but he couldn't quite concentrate on anything but the pleasure. His world was currently a whirling, hot mess.

And just when he thought he couldn't possibly feel any better, all the sensations intertwined somehow and went straight into his spark. There was an explosion inside him, starting from his spark and spreading like wildfire into every circuit of his body.

Starscream cried out his pleasure as Megatron carried him into the paradise of ultimate pleasure. He remained there for Primus knows how long.

But then it was over.

Starscream was floating. Floating in the air. He was light as a feather. He smiled. He was a feather, slowly returning from heaven back to the world below. He felt wet lips on his cheek and knew Megatron was there with him.

He felt inner peace.

Smiling, Starscream let his systems slip into recharge they so much craved for.

XXX

At the opposite end of the Decepticon headquarters, Soundwave woke up from his recharge feeling an uncomfortable twist in his spark.

He scanned his surroundings but saw no one. He went through his cassettes' minds. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were alright and deep in recharge inside his tape deck. But still Soundwave couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

He send telepathic waves to the vicinity of his quarters, looking for any foreign minds or energy signals.

He found none. No Autobot intruders, nothing. Only Blitzwing's violent dreams.

'Maybe his dreams woke me up, they are quite loud sometimes.' He thought.

Soundwave snorted at the simple-minded Triple Changer. Blitzwing was always dreaming of fighting and battles, sometimes he even spoke in his sleep. No wonder Soundwave had woken up. He felt suddenly sorry for Astrotrain, who had to share quarters with the 'loud-sleeper', as Soundwave called him.

Soundwave mentally shrugged it off and returned to sleep mode.


	5. The Gossip Column

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: Yeah, I know, this is a little silly chapter. It doesn't go well with the other, more dark chapters. But anyway, here you go._

The Gossip Column

Starscream woke up to the warm feeling of someone holding him.

He opened his optics.

Megatron.

He couldn't stop the smile that crawled to his lips. Megatron was beside him. And last night...

Last night they had spent together, in every meaning of the word.

He slowly sat up, not wanting to wake the silver mech. He looked so peaceful. How strange. Used to seeing Megatron only mad, fighting or talking about the Autobots, Starscream couldn't tear his optics off of the silver mech's solemn face.

He touched Megatron's nose with a single finger. No reaction.

Starscream wondered briefly what was the tyrant dreaming about. Probably something nice, since he was so quiet and still.

Should Starscream leave before he woke up?

He soon noticed it was too late for that, as Megatron moved a little and then opened his optics.

As soon as the silver mech registered who he was looking at, a smile crept to his lips.

"Starscream." He stated quietly, still half asleep.

"Megatron." Came the Seeker's answer.

Megatron yawned and streched his limbs. Starscream chuckled. He looked so cute. The silver mech's optics concentrated on the still giggling Air Commander. He turned on his side and rested his head on his palm.

"What's so funny? Never seen a mech wake up before?" Megatron demanded, pretending upset.

"Yes, I have. But you looked so cute." Starscream let out another giggle.

"Oh yeah? You want to laugh? I'll give you something to laugh about!"

Starscream yelped as big hands landed amazingly fast on his sides and started to tickle him. In a matter of seconds, Megatron was sitting on his legs, preventing him from moving. It was torture! Starscream tried to push the hands away, to no avail.

"No! Please, stop!" Starscream pleaded between his laugh. "I'm begging you!"

"Oh, you're begging me? I've heard that one before, it's not enough! I want something more!" Megatron yelled playfully.

Starscream was sure he would die soon from laughter.

"Anything, anything!" The laughing Seeker managed to say. The torturing hands slowed down their pace and then stopped completely.

Starscream was panting, worn-out. Megatron smiled in triumph. The Seeker glared daggers at the mech sitting on him. How humiliating! Megatron leaned closer.

"Due to my victory, you are obliged to come to me every night from now on. No excuses." There was a playful spark in Megatron's optics. Starscream decided to try the mech's patience and play hard to get. He pulled a diva-like scowl on his face and sighed like a martyr.

"How about once a week? I don't think I can bear to see you every nigh-" The rest were left unsaid as the tickle-torture began again.

"This is not a negotiation! Do you yield?"

Starscream tried to nod his head, but it was hard when his whole body was shaking from laughter.

"I yield, I yield!" The Seeker promised. And then he was left gasping for air to his systems.

Megatron brought his face close to Starscream's again.

"Excellent." He said, grinning down on the gasping Seeker. Then the silver mech planted a kiss on Starscream's nose and got up from the berth. Starscream sat up again and watched as Megatron brought two cubes of energon to the berth. The silver mech placed one beside himself as he sat down and offered the other to Starscream.

Starscream took the cube and flashed a smile to Megatron. "Thank you. All that laughing got me thirsty." He took a long sip and put the cube then aside. His optics widened as he saw the empty cube in Megatron's hands. He pointed it with his finger.

"How did you... How can it be empty already? I took just one sip and yours is already empty??"

Megatron sneered and tossed the cube on the floor. It shattered. Starscream was shocked by his leader's bad manners. Megatron laughed at his expression.

"You act like a femme!" Megatron leaned closer to his Air Commander. "And you also drink like a femme." He finished.

Starscream let out an angry scream and stormed upon his leader. Megatron only laughed even more as his back hit the berth.

"You even _scream _like a femme! And look at this," Megatron threw his hands in the air, "no hands!" He stated and easily rolled them over.

Starscream squeeled and squirmed as Megatron's greater weight was on him. He was so heavy!

Megatron had evidently calmed down as he reached for Starscream's lips with his own. Starscream tried to stop him but it didn't work. Megatron was so much more powerful than himself. So he decided to let it go. But first...

"Ouch! Why did you bit me??" Megatron demanded, now sitting up and wiping the energon from his bottom lip. Starscream smirked.

"Call it a revenge. Can you get off me now?"

Surprisingly, Megatron did as asked, still glaring at the Seeker. Starscream sat up and waved his legs off the berth.

"You know, I should probably go now. Before the others wake up. You don't want any rumors or gossips, do you Megatron?" Starscream asked.

Megatron rubbed his chin, as if he was pondering.

"No. I don't think I do. Though, it sounds good, doesn't it?" He asked.

Starscream, who had just stood up, frowned questioningly.

"What sounds good?" He asked. Megatron stood up from his berth and walked to the Seeker. He waved his hand before Starscream's optics.

"I can already see the headlines; The evil Decepticon leader and his even eviler Second-In-Command: A wild night together. Even the Autobots would read it! Sounds pretty good, don't you agree?"

Starscream chuckled. "It sounds terrible, Megatron!"

The Decepticon leader rubbed his chin again. "I know. I have to come up with a new headline."

Starscream leaned his head against Megatron's chest, still chuckling. As Megatron noticed what he had on his chest cavity, he pulled the Seeker into a warm embrace. He kissed the helm under his chin. They stayed like that for a long time.

Then suddenly, Megatron's comm. link went on. Someone was calling him.

He looked down on Starscream. "It's Soundwave. I am probably needed in the control room."

Starscream understood what the silver mech was implying; Starscream couldn't stay here. So the Seeker leaned up and kissed Megatron's chin tenderly.

"I love you." He whispered, turned on his heels and quickly left the room before Megatron had a chance to say anything.

What could he even say to that? "Oh, thank you."?? Starscream snorted to himself as he opened the door to the hallway. He took a peek from the door and when he saw no one, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

He headed for his private lab, he wanted to think. And that was his personal thinking place.

He completely missed the gleaming optics behind a dark corner.

XXX

Thundercracker lied lazily on his berth. Yet another day off. Wonderful. He didn't need to do anything or go anywhere. He could just lie here on his berth and listen in on the Coneheads' conversations through the wall.

He had been listening in on their lives for an eternity now. Ever since they had gone to Earth. He knew everything about their little lives.

He knew that Dirge hated flavored energon and that Thrust got easily drunk. He knew what time they usually went to recharge and what time they woke up. He knew everything about their life on Earth, down to the last detail. And the Coneheads weren't the only one's.

Thundercracker and Reflector had gathered pictures and gossips about everyone in their headquarters. No one was safe. There was alot of dirty secrets in the Decepticon HQ. They knew most of them. And they got them all on a note pad.

It was surprising how much the 'Cons were ready to pay if Reflector and Thundercracker black-mailed them about their secrets.

But none of them knew the duo made copies of the stories and pictures.

What were the Coneheads talking about now...?

Thundercracker leaned his head against the wall, so he could hear better.

Right at that moment, Skywarp banged into their shared quarters.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" The black and purple mech yelled.

Thundercracker frowned at him.

"Not now, I can't hear what they're saying!" Thundercracker whispered, signaling to the wall beside him. Skywarp blinked his optics for a moment. Then he waved his hand dismissively in the air.

"This is much more interesting than those Coneheads. Listen..." Skywarp signalled his friend to come closer. Thundercracker sighed, annoyed.

"This had better be good."

Skywarp nodded enthusiasticly. "It is, I promise." Then he lowered his voice into a whisper.

"I saw Starscream in the northern wing." The black and purple Seeker stated.

Thundercracker frowned again.

"So?" He didn't bother to lower his voice. Skywarp signalled him to be quiet.

"So?? Northern wing is where Megatron has his quarters. Don't you get it?"

Thundercracker rubbed his chin.

"No." He dismissed the whole conversation and leaned his head back on the wall.

Dirge was currently complaining about something to Ramjet. Thrust wasn't present.

"TC!" Skywarp yelled, annoyed.

Thundercracker turned to look at him, annoyed as well. "What?"

"I saw Starscream coming out of Megatron's quarters!" The black and purple mech whispered.

Now he got Thundercracker's attention. "Oh, the Creator of all gossips! This is a gold mine! When did you see him?"

"Just this morning, when you were still sleeping."

A knowing smile crept to Thundercracker's lips.

"What were _you _doing in the northern wing, Skywarp? And this early? You're usually still asleep after I've woken up."

Skywarp stared at his feet.

"Well... I swiped a couple of energon cubes from the main storage room to you--to us. I thought we could use some extra energy in some point..."

Thundercracker sat up in his berth. He folded his arms, still smiling.

"I thought Megatron banned you from teleporting inside the base?"

Skywarp smirked. "True. But when you got it, use it."

Thundercracker chuckled. "I guess so." He knew that Skywarp got bored easily. He was a mech of action.

"So, tell me about what you saw this morning. I want to know all about it."

Skywarp sat beside the blue jet. "Not so fast. Energon first." He pulled out not two, but six cubes.

Thundercracker just stared. "Wow, 'Warp. That's impressive."

He didn't notice how Skywarp blushed.

"Now, tell me about this morning." Thundercracker demanded as he took a sip from his drink.

"Well, after I saw him come out, I wisely hid in the shadowed corner. Then I followed him to the eastern wing, to his lab door. Then I teleported back here."

Thundercracker rubbed his chin.

"You think there's something going on between our leaders?" He asked.

"Uh-huh! You should've seen Screamer's face. He was _happy_, Thunder'."

"Perhaps he was happy because he just blasted our glorious leader into dust? That never crossed your mind?"

Skywarp shrugged. "I guess I was too busy thinking about your happy face when I brought these cubes back, I didn't think of that..."

Thundercracker gave a hug to his friend. "Thank you, 'Warp. I appreciate it. You're one brave little thief. But you should be more careful. One day Megatron will catch you in action. What are you gonna tell him then?"

Skywarp shrugged again. "I'll worry about it when he catches me." Thundercracker smiled briefly. Skywarp was always so optimistic.

"I'll contact Soundwave and ask him if he's heard anything from Megatron. You know how he's always the first to know about everything. It gets a little creepy sometimes, I admit that I'm scared to pit of him and his collection of little devils..."

Thundercracker opened his comm. link.

"Thundercracker to Soundwave. Do you read me?"

"Affirmative. State your business."

"I was wondering if you had heard from Megatron lately...?"

"Affirmative. At 09:32 contact taken."

"Well, where is he now?"

"Location: Control room."

"Are you there now?"

"Negative."

"Are you going there anytime soon?"

"Affirmative."

Thundercracker rolled his optics to Skywarp.

"Could you take an anonymous message to him from me?"

"Affirmative."

"Tell Megatron that someone saw Astrotrain breaking into the main storage room. Do you copy?"

"Affirmative: An anonymous message from Thundercracker to Megatron: Someone saw Astrotrain breaking into the main storage room."

"Thank--Whoa, wait a minute! Don't mention me! At all, understand?"

As he heard a mocking, monotone voice laughing on the other end of the line, Thundercracker's oil began to boil.

"Are you mocking me Soundwave?"

"Affirmative."

Growling furiously, Thundercracker closed his comm. link and turned to look at Skywarp, who was chuckling. Thundercracker glared daggers at him.

"What? It was kinda funny TC, you gotta admit. If it had been me calling 'the monotone', you'd be the one laughing now." Skywarp stated.

Slowly a faint smile found it's way to Thundercracker's lips.

"You're right. I shouldn't take everything so seriously. Besides, I found out that Megatron's just fine and is currently in the control room."

Skywarp nodded.

"So they _do _have something going on..."

"Yes, it seems. Unless ol' Megs ordered our Screamer to do house cleaning." Thundercracker played around and Skywarp played along.

"Yeah, I can picture it: Starscream in a maid's costume, cleaning Megatron's feet with his tongue." Skywarp chuckled at the thought.

"Mmmm... And Megs spanking him to get more speed on the job." Thundercracker finished.

"TC!" Skywarp pretended he was shocked. In fact, he was amused as he looked at his friend with new found respect.

Thundercracker was indeed his kind of mechanism.


	6. The End Of This Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: Take a good look at Megatron's thoughts. I think you'll find what you have been looking for, since this is not a tragedy... Well, not entirely anyway. Oops, I said too much. I'll just shut up now._

The End Of This Chapter

The battle plans were complete. Tomorrow a small group of Decepticons would make a diversion attack on a power plant in Europe, while the main force would attack an oil field in the Middle East. Megatron himself would be with the main force and Starscream would lead the diversion attack.

Megatron smiled to himself as he leaned back in his chair. Everything was going exactly how he wanted. He had a perfect plan to steal energy and his Second-In-Command was finally on the other end of his leash. A very short leash it was.

'Oh yes, little puppet, your strings are mine...' He chuckled to himself as he considered Starscream.

He had never thought the Seeker was so... Fragile. Like the humans' glass. One fraction and the glass would easily shatter. Starscream was like a lost sparkling. Maybe not as helpless but as easy to control. A little attention and caring and the Seeker was loyal. And his. Had Megatron known this any sooner he would've used it to his advantage a long time ago.

But no matter. He had Starscream now.

And Soundwave. The unshakeably loyal Communications Officer.

Megatron knew just _where_ that loyalty originated from, but he really didn't care. Love wasn't something he understood, he believed in reason and common sense. He wouldn't care if his whole army was in love with him as long as they followed his orders.

Megatron chuckled in the quiet room.

In a way, he had two lovers. Both were oh-so-deeply in love with him and he loved neither of them. He chuckled even more as he imagined the two of them fighting for his attention. Soundwave would win. He always won every competition he took part in. And Starscream would be left in the corner like an old rag-doll.

Megatron's smile slowly died as he imagined it. No, he didn't want that to happen. Starscream crying his optics out would not be a pleasant sight, but he wasn't quite sure why.

Then the smile crept back to his lips.

They could take turns! He chuckled at the ridiculous idea.

Whatever happened, Megatron was sure he would still have both of them.

'Now what am I thinking? I don't _want _both of them, just their loyalty and support.'

And a little entertainment from Starscream... Megatron wasn't sure why, but he wanted that little Seeker badly. Not like he wanted Soundwave, Soundwave was... Pleasing and good at what he did, but he still couldn't wake up the same flame inside the silver tyrant as Starscream.

Perhaps it was because of their past. It had been so pleasant to guide the Seeker to the right way, to show him where the light lies.

And now Megatron finally had what he deserved.

XXX

Starscream circled his finger on the control panel. His laboratory was dark, he had put all the lights out. The only light came from the control panel and from the screen above it. He had no windows in his lab. Perhaps he should ask for one?

Starscream's finger followed the thin line between the buttons as he thought.

He wouldn't have to betray Megatron any more. He didn't want any power, or the Decepticon leadership, not now when he had what he wanted the most. They would never fight each other again.

The thought was so unbelievable. Never again? The Seeker smiled.

'Never again,' he vowed to himself.

They would be so happy together, the leader and his Second-In-Command. That had to be illegal, but who cared? The most important thing was that they were together and happy. And they would be for the rest of their lives. Starscream was sure Megatron would learn to love him someday.

He smiled.

For the first time in his life, Starscream saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

Now he only needed to explain it all to Hellscream, make him understand.

**'Make me understand what?'**

The Seeker winced and made a small yelp. He could hear Hellscream laughing inside his head.

**'Oh, relax. What have you been up to, little Starling?'**

'What have _I _been up to? What have you been up to?' Starscream asked in return.

**'That's none of your concern.'**

'None of my concern?? You lead our attack on Megatron yesterday. And as soon as things got bad you abandoned me! You left me to deal with the whole situation all by myself! You promised me, you promised you would look after me. I trusted you, and you betrayed me! You!'

Starscream's core temperature rose to high levels from his anger.

**'Calm down. I didn't abandon you, I had more important-'**

'More important affairs...? You always told me that nothing was more important than defeating Megatron! You abandoned me when I needed you the most, you always do! You are nothing but a liar and a sham!'

**'Don't be a hypocrite and take a look in the mirror. Can you see the madman? We are the same, Starscream. Besides, you have no right to call me names. I know what you've been up to, little bee. You have been very busy, haven't you?'**

Starscream froze. Hellscream knew? How? Starscream was sure he had suppressed his other half.

**'You can't suppress me, I thought you already knew that. I know everything, my sweet little Starling. I know what a whore you really are!'**

'I am not...'

**'Yes, you are! You are nothing but Megatron's little whore! You are his slave, down on the floor! Do you really think he cares about you? Don't be a fool. I am the only one who will ever love you. Come to your senses and listen to me. I am your master!'**

A long silence. Then tenderly;

**'I love you so much, my Starling. Otherwise I would've got rid of you when you became troublesome. And you love me, don't you, Starling?'**

Starscream sighed.

'Yes, I love you. But I love Megatron, too.'

**'You can't have us both! Just forget about him!'**

'I love him! And I can't take this... This... This imprisonment anymore!'

**'You are your own prison, Starling. I wouldn't have to punish you if you followed my orders.'**

'That's exactly my point! You make me do things I don't want to do!'

**'Oh? Has my little Starling grown more courageous... Or more _stupid_ during the night of sins?!'**

'It's not a sin to be in love...'

**'No, it's not. But when you already have a lover and you fall in love with someone else, it becomes one! Cheating is a sin, Starscream.'**

'I didn't cheat on you, I...'

**'You what??'**

Starscream shook his head.

'No. This isn't about me, Hellscream. This is about you. What were you doing while you were gone? How can you know about last night?'

Hellscream's smile crept to Starscream's lips. It was more like a grimace.

**'I did a little test on you.'**

'A test?'

**'Yes. I had to know if you were worth fighting for, if you were really loyal to me. I was a silent observer of your little sins, Starling. I saw everything through our optics. You failed me.'**

'You tricked me! That's why you left me alone with Megatron! You didn't abandon me, you set me up!'

**'Yes, little Starling. Well, how does it feel like to be betrayed by the one you love the most?'**

'What are you implying? I didn't betray you! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have set me up!'

**'I do love you. That's exactly why I set you up. I decided to teach you a little lesson in loyalty. Without loyalty, there's no real love. But don't worry, my darling, I'll teach you to love me right. Then we can think about our take-over plans again.'**

Starscream sobbed a little.

'You leave me no choice, Hellscream...'

**'Indeed, I don't. I am the one making decisions. And I decide that you will stop thinking about your love for Megatron, and concentrate on the love you have for me. Anyway, you can't live with one lover in your head and the other on your berth. And I am the closest one to you, it should be an easy choice.'**

'Sometimes you have to sacrifice one love so the other could blossom...' Starscream whispered and powered off his optics.

**'What are you doing? Are you trying to suppress me again, Starscream? I already told you you can't do it! Stop this foolishness before I get mad!'**

'I'm sorry, I have to do this. I have to get you out of my head.'

Starscream was surprised to feel Hellscream's panic.

'Are you... Afraid of _me_?' He gasped in astonishment.

**'Of course not! You are a fool if you think I would ever be scared of you!'**

Starscream smiled knowingly.

'I can feel your fear. I guess you never thought that I'd become so much stronger than you.'

**'No! You're not stronger than me! You need me! Who will protect you? What about our glorious plans?'**

'I don't care about our plans anymore!'

Starscream smiled lightly.

'Megatron will protect me. He will take care of me now.'

He made a small pause as he realised what it meant.

'I don't need you any more.'

**'No!'**

'Go away, Hellscream. I don't want you in my head.'

Starscream heard how Hellscream growled angrily as he began to suppress him again.

'Go away.'

Another angry growl.

"Go away!" He yelled aloud with his high-pitched voice.

Silence. Utter silence.

Starscream traveled deep inside himself, anxious as to what he would find. Or not find.

He searched and searched. Nothing. Hellscream wasn't there anymore. He was gone. Gone forever.

Starscream felt how tear drops ran down his face. Four tears, one for every millenia he had spent with his lover, his hater.

"Goodbye, Hellscream. I'm sorry it had to come to this." He bid farewell to his other part and lifted his head up, suddenly determined.

"I am the mother wolf now."


	7. Bluewinged Fantasy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: I wrote this in a hurry so there might be some funny errors. So I might edit this later._

Blue-winged Fantasy

As soon as Soundwave stepped in to the control room, he sensed Megatron's unusual good mood. It was probably because of the finished plans. The Communications Officer moved across the room to his leader.

"Lord Megatron." He said simply.

The Decepticon leader turned around in his chair, smiling.

"Ah, Soundwave. I was just thinking about you. I have a task for Laserbeak. Eject him." Megatron ordered. Soundwave pressed the button on his shoulder and his tape deck opened. Laserbeak flew out and began to circle around the Decepticon leader, screeching.

Megatron extended his arm welcomingly and Laserbeak sat on it.

"We will attack an oil field in Middle East tomorrow and make a diversion attack on a power plant in Europe. Laserbeak, you need to stay and find out if our diversion succeeds. I want you to spy on the Autobots. And keep contact with Soundwave."

Laserbeak screeched and took off. Megatron turned to look at his Communications Officer.

"Soundwave. Take a look at my plans and tell me what you think. I need an expert's opinion."

Soundwave leaned over Megatron's shoulder and read the file before him. However, it was hard for him to concentrate when he sensed Megatron's mind waves so close and strong. He decided to read his leader's mind first. Then he could concentrate on his task better.

Megatron's mind was always a little more secured than the other Decepticons, Soundwave had to put real effort in his work if he wanted to get through. Eventually, he always did, like this time. But he was shocked about what he found.

Megatron had been with Starscream? Last night? How was it possible that Soundwave hadn't noticed anything?

Then suddenly he remembered the feeling he had woken up to in the middle of the night. Now he knew why he had woken up, and it had nothing to do with Blitzwing and his stupid dreams. Megatron had abandoned him. His spark had immediately felt it.

Abandoned.

Betrayed.

Pushed aside.

Alone.

"Soundwave? Did you read it?" Soundwave was brought back to reality by Megatron's voice. He hesitated a while.

"A... Affirmative. Plans: Workable." Megatron laughed.

"Workable? Relax and stop hiding, there's no one else here but us."

No one else but us... Usually that meant only one thing: They would get intimate. But now Soundwave knew it had another meaning. He needed to speak normally, stop hiding behind his odd speak pattern.

"I believe the plan will be a success." Soundwave said with his monotone. He was for once grateful for the face mask. Megatron would not see his pain.

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Megatron said, a wide smile on his face. Soundwave stepped back.

'Say the words I want to hear...' He send this wish to his leader mentally. Megatron winced a little and tilted his head to the side, as if trying to hear something.

'Say the words I want to hear, all over again... Forget the traitor... Take me again...'

No reaction this time.

'Take me back...' Soundwave kept sending his thoughts to Megatron, now amplifying the power. 'Come here, come, come, come...' Soundwave's hopes got up as Megatron stood up. Almost immediately he awaited for the silver mech to pull him into his embrace, but...

Megatron walked pass him, to the door.

From there, the silver mech glanced back at his liutenant.

"I want to think in private. You are in command until I return." By these words, Megatron exited the room.

Soundwave stared at the door that closed after him. He felt the same uncomfortable twist in his spark again, stronger this time. He recalled the day he first met his beloved. Megatron had seduced him, blinded him from how he wanted to use him. And Soundwave knew it. He knew it from the beginning.

That didn't stop him from falling in love.

He returned to the present.

Megatron's mind was too strong to be controlled. He had no weaknessess. But Starscream had. Hellscream. A plan started to form upon Soundwave's mind. If he could amplify Hellscream's mental waves, Starscream's alter ego could take over the Seeker's mind. Completely and permanently. Then he would attack Megatron again. Maybe this time Megatron would execute him.

And if not this time, then maybe the next. Eventually, the Seeker would die. And Soundwave would get Megatron back.

Now why hadn't he thought of that earlier? This would've never happened.

Soundwave left the control room and headed for his own quarters. He needed to write his plans down on a note pad.

The note pad about his observation on Starscream.

XXX

Skywarp stared at Thundercracker's back. The blue jet was on his computer, writing down gossips and other blackmailing material. Reflector had e-mailed him some pictures of smashed Constructicons. They had had a private party last night at their quarters and had a little too much energon. Except Hook, of course. Apparently, their private party hadn't been as private as they had thought.

Skywarp swallowed hard.

'I need to tell him now.'

"Thu-Thundercracker..?" He questioned carefully. The blue Seeker turned around in his chair. "Yes, 'Warp? You wanna see these pictures? They're slagging funny!" Skywarp looked at his feet. "Uhm, no thank you. I... I need to ask you something, do you have a second?"

Thundercracker nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Skywarp stepped closer to the blue jet. 'Now, don't ruin this, 'Warp.' He gave instructions to himself.

"Thunder', have you ever... Felt like there's something missing... In your life?" Thundercracker frowned at his friend's question. Courageously, Skywarp went on. "Like there's something more you need to feel happy, to feel complete?"

Skywarp gathered all his courage.

"Because I do. I feel it everyday. Especially... Especially when I look at you." Here Skywarp blushed. Thundercracker's face betrayed nothing. Skywarp swallowed. Had he ruined it? But he knew he couldn't back down, not now when he had already gone so far. He walked to the blue jet and stopped right in front of him.

"TC... I think... No, I'm sure of it..." He stuttered nervously. "Thundercracker, I love you. I have always loved you." There. He said it.

Thundercracker glared at the black and purple Seeker for a moment. Again, his face betrayed nothing. Then he suddenly stood up and took Skywarp's hands in his. He smiled and Skywarp felt like the ground was grumbling beneath him.

"Skywarp, you have been my best friend ever since the Academy. You were my best friend then and you are my best friend now. But, it seems, you always saw us clearer than me. We were never meant to be only friends. I have always known it. I guess I was just scared..."

Thundercracker made a small serious pause. But then he smiled again.

"I love you too, 'Warp."

Skywarp had a hard time registering the blue jet's words. Had he heard wrong?

His doubts faded away fast as Thundercracker leaned closer to him. Skywarp's spark began to spin in it's casing. He reduced the distance between them in a second and pressed his lips eagerly on Thundercracker's. He got a passionate response from the blue jet and they both got lost in the moment.

Together, they fell on Thundercracker's berth.


	8. Best Frenemies

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: Yeah, I know. This chapter is mostly about Megatron. I just wanted to get some dimension in Megs, all through this story he has been a little... Two-dimensioned. And I have always been fascinated about his past. I mean, why would someone become so evil? No one is evil from the start. So I thought that something must've happened to him. In this story someone denied him. Someone he loved very much. And he might just need a replacement for that someone..._

Best Frenemies

Megatron picked up a rock. It had traces of blue painting, someone had been here before. Megatron cast the rock into the ocean and watched it sink a good hundred meters away from the cliff he was standing on.

He couldn't quite explain why, but his spark longed for one person. It was painful, agonizing torture he felt in his spark. He missed someone. Someone he had lost a long time ago, someone he needed beside him. Someone who loved him. That was real, pure love. No desires, no jealousy, no rivalry. Only love.

"My brother..." He whispered, afraid that someone would hear him.

But it was painfully true. He missed his brother. Not his creators, they didn't deserve it. But his brother... Why did they drift so far away? Why couldn't his brother understand him? Cybertronians were not created to stay on their planet forever, live in peace, as his brother had always wished. Cybertronians were built for war, for conquest. To rule the lesser creatures and the whole universe. Without tyranny, there would never be order. And without order, no peace.

He heard the sound of a truck engine. He didn't need to turn around to know who was coming. He knew in his spark.

A transformation sound.

"Megatron." His voice.

Megatron turned to face him.

"Optimus."

The Autobot leader approached his brother carefully. It hurt Megatron's feelings.

"Why are you so weary? It's me." His voice betrayed his hurt. Optimus stopped beside him.

"That's exactly why I'm so weary." The Autobot explained.

"You think I would call you here and then just blast you? I am your brother, Optimus. How can you trust your troops if you can't trust your own brother?" The silver mech asked and caressed his brother's neck tenderly. Optimus tensed a little.

"Because my troops don't wish me dead." The Autobot answered.

"And you think I do?? It was your own stupid decision to rise against me! If you had ever listened to me, we wouldn't be apart now! It was your fault, not mine!" Megatron snapped and before he knew it himself, his hand had closed around the Autobot's neck. Quickly, he withdrew it, ashamed.

Optimus didn't say anything. Megatron sat down on the ground and picked up a new rock. This rock had traces of black paint. But Megatron couldn't care less.

"Optimus. I miss you." He said, though admitting it was hard. "I always thought you would come to your senses someday, that you would return to my side. And we would rule this universe together, as equals."

Optimus sat beside him.

"I know how you feel. I always thought that _you _would come to _your_ senses and return to _my _side. This whole civil war is our fault, Megatron. I know you didn't want this."

Megatron turned to look at his brother.

"Maybe not. But I have no pity for the bots I kill in the battlefield, I feel no remorse. You want to know why?" Megatron didn't wait for an answer. He crushed the rock in his hand. "Because I know I'm right and they are wrong. As long as you Autobots oppose me, there will be no peace. And someday, I will rule the universe. There's only one thing missing. You. So I ask you once more; will you join me, my brother?"

Optimus sighed. He had heard this question numerous times. But the answer would never change. He took the ebony hand into his own and glared deep into the crimson red optics of his beloved brother.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. I will never enslave any race just because I can. I am no better than them in the end. _We_ are not better than them, Megatron. Do you think you're better than that small bird flying over there?"

Megatron raised his gaze up to the skies. He snorted.

"Of course I am better than that brainless oaf!" He snapped. How could Optimus even ask something that stupid?

"Why do you think you're better? I have studied these Earth creatures. They all have a place in this world, predators and preys. If there wasn't prey, the predator would starve, and if there wasn't predator, the prey would starve. They need each other to live in harmony. Do you understand?"

Megatron grinned.

"Sure. There's only one thing wrong in your statement. The prey will die anyway, either by the fangs of the predator, or in hunger."

Optimus chuckled.

"No, you fool! I was talking about the larger scale, not just about two individuals."

Megatron leaned closer to his brother. There was something dangerous in his optics that made Optimus nervous.

"Oh, but I was talking about just two individuals. You and me. Who do you think is the predator in our relationship?"

Optimus slowly let go of his brothers hands. "I guess, you are. But we are not talking about us now."

"Oh yes, we are. And I think you're wrong, my dear brother. I am not the only predator here. We both are predators. And the harmony you were talking about... It already is shattered. I couldn't care less about that bird over there," Megatron turned to look at the sky again.

He pointed out another, bigger bird to his brother. "Or that eagle who's going to eat it. I am talking about the humans."

Optimus sighed and turned his head away as the eagle caught the little bird in it's claws.

"The humans were here before us, Megatron. This is their planet. We have no right to..."

"They were here first? Their planet? Do you know how many humans there are in this planet? Do you know how densely they live? Do you know how far they have spread? I didn't think so. They pollute this planet, Optimus." Megatron made a pause.

"They are going through civil wars as well, I have seen it. A group of humans that come from another land fight against a group of humans that come from somewhere else, neither side realising that they are all humans. Isn't that foolish? At least we know we are all Transformers."

Optimus knew Megatron was right. But he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to kill anyone. Besides, humans were their allies, allies against... Against their own kind. Against their brothers. Optimus turned to look at the silver mech's optics.

Why were they so passionate, those crimson red optics of his brother? Megatron didn't care about this planet or it's population. Did he?

"The humans were not the first creatures on this planet, brother." Megatron went on. "There were millions of creatures before they came into the picture and ruined it. They were an accident of nature, they should never have been born."

The silver mech turned to his brother once more.

"There are too many humans here, Optimus. And no predator to decrease their population. This is where we come in."

Optimus shook his head. "No, Megatron. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to justify your purposes."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to do. I am trying to make you understand me again. We are better than these filthy humans and you know it. We have every right to kill them. And at the same time we would save this planet. Don't you see this?"

Optimus sighed. "No. There's no reasoning in your excuses. You hunger for power and will stop at nothing to get it. We are no gods, brother. We don't have the right to decide who's going to live and who's going to die." Megatron grabbed the Autobot leader's arm.

"That's where you're wrong. We are not gods, I admit that. But Primus didn't create us to be this powerful for nothing. We have a purpose. And that purpose is to guard the universe, to rule it. Decide what creatures are too dangerous to keep alive. Primus gave us a sword. And I am going to use it. Will you fight your god's will? Your own kind?" Megatron made a serious pause. He leaned closer again.

"Your own brother?" He whispered. The silver mech stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"I am not like you, Optimus. I have no sympathy for the humans. In fact, I pretty much hate them."

Optimus got up and went to his brother. He placed his hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"We are different. That is true. But I still remember the times when we agreed on almost everything, when we were young. Remember that one time, when we broke into that library and messed it up completely? And how we got caught?"

Optimus saw how Megatron grinned.

"Yes, I remember that. We tried to protect each other. I said that I did it alone, and you said that I had nothing to do with it."

Optimus chuckled. "And we ended up in the same cell." Megatron laughed. It was genuine, happy, heartfelt laugh that got tears into Optimus' optics. He missed Megatron too. But he knew that it was over. They would never be the same again.

"Megatron, I love you. But I have seen the light that your optics have missed. We will never be there again. Our childhood is long gone. We have drifted too far away, we both have changed. And as time goes by, all our memories will die. I am no longer the brother you knew then."

Megatron nodded, determined and serious. "I know. I just had to try one more time. But I was fighting a losing battle. Now it's time to retreat and give up."

Optimus couldn't help it. He chuckled. "I thought you had grown use to that already." Megatron turned to him. With a smile on his face, he gently punched his brother on the shoulder. "You slagger, Optimus." He chuckled.

For a while they looked at each other. Then Optimus pulled the silver mech into his arms. "I hope you'll someday find peace and someone to love, brother." The hug was long, Optimus didn't want to let go. Tears running freely down his face, he finally pulled back.

"This is it, Megatron." He said. "We lost the game. We will never have that unbreakable brotherhood again."

The silver mech nodded. "Yes. It's time for the last goodbye."

Optimus grasped the ebony hand once more. "Whatever happens, my brother... No matter which one of us has to die... Remember this: I will never forget you. Your smile, your laugh, your optics... They are all here," Optimus signalled for his chest, "in my spark."

Megatron smiled to his brother, perhaps for the last time. He felt tears on his cheeks and saw the same pain in Optimus' face. "And I won't forget you." He promised. Optimus let go of his hand, his spark and his love.

"Farewell, brother." Optimus said, voice broken. Then he turned on his heels, transformed and drove away.

The Decepticon leader stared after the Autobot leader for a long time. It started to rain but he hardly noticed.

"Farewell, brother. My worst, my dearest enemy."

XXX

Starscream hummed happily to himself as he cleaned his desk. He always made a mess when he examined something. He had a huge bowl filled with fishes and water on his desk. He wondered what was the matter with the fishes, they all opened and closed their mouths repeatedly.

He had given them all they needed; enough water and lots of friends. He rubbed his nose. Maybe he had given them too much friends? The bowl looked kind of tight now that he thought about it. The fishes couldn't move around. He started to feel claustrophobic for the tiny creatures.

Maybe he should give them a bigger home? The bowl was quite small.

'I'll just dump some of them back in the ocean and then continue with the studying.' He shrugged it off.

Then suddenly he had a strange feeling upon his mind. Like someone was... Messing with it. Making him somehow... Weaker. He felt diminished. He looked around himself but soon noticed he was alone.

'What's going on in here?'

**'What's going on, is that I will now take control.'**

"Hellscream!" Starscream yelled out loud.

**'Oh, so you _do _remember me. I was sure you had already forgotten your real master's name.'**

'How can you be here? I suppressed you, I drove you away!'

**'You didn't succeed in driving me away, darling. You left me dimished but alive. And I got my strength back.'**

"No! Megatron, save me!"

Hellscream laughed.

**'Your knight is nowhere near. Do you know what it means, little Starling? Unfortunately, it means that you will die. You betrayed me, you defied me. It's time you received your punishment!'**

"No! Please, somebody, help me!"

On the other side of the door, Soundwave blocked out Starscream's screams. No matter how much he hated the Seeker, he didn't want to hear him screaming.

Especially when he knew what was happening.

Dying on the battlefield was honorable, one shouldn't be scared of that. But Hellscream was killing Starscream's mind, not his body. Soundwave knew how it felt. He himself, had killed many Autobots that way, feeling no remorse. But Starscream was not an Autobot.

Soundwave had never thought he would be doing something like that to a Decepticon brother.

'It is done. He casted this upon himself, now he must pay the consequences.' Soundwave reminded himself.

He turned away from the door and headed back to his quarters, where his creations already awaited for him.

"I'm sorry you didn't leave him alone, Starscream."


	9. Before It's Too Late

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: In this chapter you will see the purpose of bringing Optimus in this story; he came in the picture to soften our Megsy up a little, so that he would be ready for something new... I admit it, it's really hard to keep Megatron in character. I think I haven't quite succeeded in it. Oh well, this story is mostly a testing ground, I'll learn someday._

Before It's Too Late

A long vacation this had been. Too long. Blitzwing already awaited to get in to the battlefield, to smell the smoke, dried energon and leaking oil. Yes, he wanted to fight. And he knew a group that would always accept a fair fight. The Stunticons.

Along the years, he had grown fond of the driving maniacs. They had fights almost every week. 'Fair fights', as they called them. Though they weren't quite fair now that he thought about it. Someone would always cheat. If it weren't Blitzwing himself, it was one of the Stunticons. But that didn't matter much. They all had fun and that was the main point.

Blitzwing heard footsteps coming his way. Fast footsteps. Someone was running. And as he turned from the corner, he quite literally, bumped into Starscream.

"Hey, what's up, Screamer? Someone on your tailpipes?" The Triple Changer asked.

The Air Commander grabbed his neck. "Hey, watch it! What are you doing, you crazy fool??"

"Where is Megatron?! I need to see Megatron!" Then suddenly the Seeker's face twisted. "I need to kill Megatron!" Another weird twist of face. "Shut up! I don't want to kill him, I need to see him!" The hold on Blitzwing's neck got tighter. "I am going to kill him! No one can stop me!"

The Seeker's face was suddenly full of fear.

"No! I won't let you!"

Blitzwing began to panic. Starscream was hysteric, he had finally gone nuts and he was going to kill him! Now he needed to be careful, no wrong moves or words.

"Take it easy, Starscream! I saw Megatron going outside the base! Go look for him, you'll find him there!"

Starscream let go of his throat.

"He's mine!" The Air Commander screamed furiously. "No! We will kill you together!" The crazy Seeker responded to himself.

Starscream began to ran towards the docking tower. Blitzwing leaned against the wall and slowly sank onto the floor, rubbing his throat.

"Now that was too close for comfort..." He said to himself. "I always knew he had few bolts loose but that was just scary..."

Blitzwing stared at the dark corridor Starscream had vanished to. Perhaps he should radio Megatron and warn him about his crazy Second-In-Command? Blitzwing dismissed the idea immediately. The Seeker was Megatron's problem now.

Besides, if Starscream defeated Megatron, Blitzwing would have his own chance of gaining the Decepticon leadership. But not alone.

"Hey, Astrotrain? Do you read me? I have something to tell you."

XXX

So far away...

Megatron stared up to the rain clouds. He knew he should return to base but... He wasn't ready to face his troops just yet. He needed a little more time.

A little more time to accept that his brother was gone forever and he would never be a part of his life again. His love for his brother was strong, undenyable. Megatron would never love anyone as much as he loved his brother.

Then suddenly a jet caught his optics. That was one of the Seekers, but he couldn't see which one, it was too dark. He had a feeling that he would soon find out. There was probably one of those 'emergencies' in headquarters again. The silver mech sighed. He wasn't in the mood to settle disputes right now.

The jet came closer and closer. Wait, was that... Starscream?

Megatron couldn't help the warm feeling that took over his spark. Starscream transformed and moved closer. Why wasn't he reducing his speed? Megatron didn't have time to wonder it for much longer, Starscream glomped him. They fell on the muddy ground, Starscream on top.

"Starscream? What are you doing?"

Then he saw the desperate look on his favorite Seeker's face. He was sobbing.

"Is something wrong?"

Starscream nodded. Then suddenly his face twisted into anger. No, not anger. Rage. Pure rage.

"I hate you, I'm going to kill you!" The Seeker spat and his hands went to Megatron's throat. Megatron took a firm hold of the small, blue hands and draw them away from himself.

"Starscream, calm down!" The silver mech demanded. Starscream's face twisted again.

Was that fear?

"Please, Megatron! Help me! I can't hold on! He's killing me, killing me from inside!" The Seeker was hysteric.

"Slow down! Who's doing what to you?" Megatron asked.

"Hellscream! He came back! I killed him, but he came back! And now he's going to kill me and then you! Please, stop him!" Starscream pleaded.

Who the hell...? "Look, Starscream. If you will just calm down..."

"I can't! He's inside my head! He's trying to control me! I can't hold on for much longer! I'm falling, I'm falling..." Starscream's head fell on Megatron's chest.

The silver mech was confused. What had shook the Seeker so much? Something was terribly, terribly wrong here. "It's alright, Starscream, I'm here. You have nothing to worry about. There's no one here that wants to harm you or myself."

The Seeker's head popped up. There was that furious look again and Starscream turned to aggressive. He began to pull and twist and turn but nothing would make the Decepticon leader let go. He had let go of his brother, he would not let go of Starscream.

"Starscream, stop that! You'll only hurt yourself!" Megatron demanded.

"Starscream is not here!" Came the nasty answer.

"What do you mean 'Starscream's not here'?" It didn't make any sense.

'Starscream must have hit his head big time.'

Then a weird thought crossed the silver mech's mind. What if Starscream was possessed somehow? The Seeker had mentioned someone inside his head was trying to control him. Megatron was not an expert on that area, but he did know how he would get Starscream to speak to him, if he really was possessed.

"Starscream? I want to talk to you, I want to help you. Come back to me, we will fight this together. We will drive him away. Come back to me."

The Seeker's face twisted again. And now he looked tired, really tired.

"Me-Megatron? Say you love me. Please, say it... I can't hold on if you don't say it... Please say it, I need it... Make me stronger... Please... Before it's too late..."

Megatron swallowed. This might be Starscream's only chance. Slowly the silver mech opened his mouth and formed the words on his lips. But that would not be enough.

"I love you, Starscream." He whispered, and was shocked to find it true. The fear passed him. "I love you. I love you." He repeated it. "I love you so much!" Megatron pulled the Seeker flat against him and kissed him hungrily. There was angry squirming and screaming in response.

Megatron pulled back a bit. "Starscream. I love you. Come back to me. I don't want to lose you. I love you." The Seeker's optics sparkled and the rage vanished from his beautiful face.

"You... Do?" Starscream questioned, optics full of wonder. "Do you really mean it?"

Megatron smiled up to the Seeker. "I mean it." Starscream smiled. Then suddenly, his head fell on Megatron's chest. The Seeker didn't move.

"Starscream?" Megatron shook the unmoving Seeker in his arms. Nothing. Starscream's optics were dead and his face relaxed. Slowly, Megatron pulled the Seeker closer to himself. "No..." He whispered. He couldn't feel Starscream's spark. He couldn't handle it. He had lost yet another one he loved.

Tears stained his face, but he didn't make a sound. The puddle underneath him kept growing from the rain. Lightning struck somewhere, and thunder growled above them. Megatron was wet and cold, but he didn't care.

For what seemed like forever, Megatron held the Seeker close to his spark, rocking his lifeless body back and forth.

He was still confused about his own feelings. He loved Starscream. He always did. Wasn't that the reason he hadn't killed the Seeker whenever he had attacked him?

He had never feared anyone, or anything in his long life.

And yet, he had been afraid of his own feelings.

And now he knew the reason. He felt miserable. He hadn't dared to tell Starscream about his feelings because he was afraid of losing him. And now he had lost him because of that same fear.

Did it have to go this far before he admitted his love to himself and Starscream? Optimus was right, he was hard-headed. Was this what he had feared so much all his life? Holding someone for the right reasons? Ridiculous.

He pulled Starscream's face up to look at him.

"Please, come back... I love you, Starscream... Don't leave me now..." He was begging. He had never begged anyone, and definitely he would never beg for his own life, never. But here he was, begging for Starscream to return to him.

"If you fall, I'll catch. If you cry, I'll comfort you. If you're scared, I'll chase away your fears. You'll be safe, I will take care of you, I will always love you. I swear it, if you only come back to me..."

Megatron looked up to Starscream's dead optics.

'Face it, Megatron. He's gone.'

He gathered the Seeker's still body into his arms and slowly stood up. He kissed Starscream's forehead.

"Farewell, my love." He placed Starscream's body gently on the ground and took a step back.

"Primus, why do you hate me so much?" He whispered and turned away. Lightning stroke nearby and the ground grumbled.

As Megatron began to walk away, he heard the familiar sound of a jet engine start.

'Great. Now, I'm imagining things.' He thought.

"Are you gonna leave little Starscream in the rain?" Megatron stopped in his tracks. That high-pitched, raspy voice... Could it be? He slowly turned around. Starscream was sitting up, he was alive!

"Starscream!" Megatron ran to the Seeker and kneeled down beside him. He pulled the Seeker into his arms.

"Oh, Starscream, I thought you were dead!"

"Why would me Starscream be dead?"

Megatron slowly pulled back. Why was Starscream speaking like that? No matter, he was alive. Megatron lifted the Seeker into his arms and stood up.

"You're all wet and cold, Starscream. Let's go home and dry you up." The silver mech said. Starscream winced in his arms.

"No. Me Starscream no go home. They no want me anymore." The Seeker stated.

What?

Starscream was talking like a sparkling. He looked up to Megatron's optics. "You want me Starscream?" He asked carefully. Megatron was stunned. Amnesia. Starscream had amnesia. He was acting like a sparkling, because his memories had been erased. He was at the state of a sparkling. He was a sparkling.

"Yes. I want you, Starscream. I will take you home, my home. You're safe now..."

The Seeker smiled and leaned against the silver tyrant's chest.

"Good. Me Starscream love you."

Megatron let out a small whimper. "I... I love you too."


	10. Foe Of Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy at work whole weekend. I'll try to update more often from now on._

Foe Of Heart

What Megatron first learned of the 'sparkling' Starscream, was that he was quiet. It was so uncharacteristic for the loud-mouthed Seeker, that Megatron wasn't sure he was the same Seeker at all.

He carried Starscream in his arms. Starscream had stated that he couldn't fly yet and that he was too 'little' to walk by himself. If the situation hadn't been so critical, Megatron was sure he would be laughing his optics out. The silver mech winced a little as he felt a finger on his chin.

The small blue finger followed the seams of his face carefully, with precision. A scientist's precision. The finger stopped on his lips and tried to get in. Megatron sneered. "Starscream, get your finger off my mouth. Who knows, I might bite you." The 'little' Starscream pulled his finger back quickly.

"You bite me Starscream? You eat me Starscream?" Megatron chuckled. "No, I was just trying to scare the sl.. To scare you."

"Ok."

Again the Seeker's finger went to his lips. But this time it travelled down his neck, to his chest. Starscream rubbed the Decepticon insignia with his finger. "Mama says purple faces evil. Say to little Starscream; no purple face to you. Little Starscream always believe mama. Mama always right."

Megatron looked down on Starscream. Starscream's mother creation must have been an Autobot. The 'little' Seeker glared at the Decepticon leader's optics.

"You evil?" He asked with child's bluntness. "No, Starscream. I am not evil." Starscream smiled. "Good." Now the Seeker began to play with the air vent on Megatron's right shoulder, humming to himself and waving his legs back and forth.

Megatron sighed and turned from the corner.

He bumped into Thundercracker and Skywarp. The two Seeker's glared at the very unusual sight. Megatron glared back, but that wasn't enough to drive them away. They began to follow their leader, with stunned looks on their faces.

"So it's official then..." Thundercracker mumbled. Megatron turned to look at him. "What is?" He demanded. Thundercracker shrugged. "That you two are... You know..." Megatron squinted his optics. "No. I really don't know."

Starscream listened to their exchange of words, his gaze travelling between them. "Who that blue thing with wings?" He asked, pointing at Thundercracker.

"Me Starscream like blue thing with wings. Blue Starscream's favorite color." He stated. He seemed very interested in the two Seekers. Skywarp tried to muffle his laughter with his palm. Thundercracker smacked him in the helm.

"Don't you idiot see that there's something wrong with Starscream?" The blue jet said. Skywarp shrugged and Starscream giggled. "Starscream like blue thing with wings, but Starscream like purple idiot more!" Now it was Thundercracker's turn to laugh.

"Haha, very funny!" Skywarp exclaimed and folded his arms.

As Megatron began to walk away from them, Starscream squealed and tried to reach for the two Seekers. Then he apparently got mad.

"Why you Mega no let go? Let go! Gimme! Gimme!" Starscream began to squirm in Megatron's arms. "Starscream want toy, gimme toy with wings!"

"What's wrong with Starscream? He acts funny." Skywarp asked as they began to follow their leader again, and pointed at his Air Commander.

"Amnesia." Megatron responded simply. Starscream was still trying to pull himself away from Megatron but it didn't work. The Seeker pouted. "You no gimme toy with wings, you no fun anymore."

"Listen, Starscream. You can't have a toy with wings, they are for bigger boys. You're not old enough." Megatron said and made a pause.

"What would you say if I gave you something else to play with?" The silver mech tried. Starscream shook his head no.

"Me no want something else, me want purple idiot!" Starscream reached for Skywarp. Thundercracker chuckled. Megatron didn't find the situation funny at all. Starscream was clearly very ill.

"Ok, how about something new? Something you have never seen before?" Now the 'little' Seeker seemed interested.

"Something new?"

"Yes, Starscream. Something _better_." Now the Seeker in his arms smiled. "Ok. But purple idiot come too."

"Yes, sure." Megatron shot a glare to Skywarp, who nodded obediently and began to follow his leader.

"Thundercracker, radio Soundwave. Tell him to meet us in the command center."

"Yes, sir."

XXX

Soundwave arrived fast, as usual, and he had Ravage with him. Though he didn't understand why Megatron had wanted the panthercon there so badly. He winced immediately as he stepped into the command center.

Megatron sat on his throne, Starscream sprawled on his lap. Skywarp and Thundercracker stood beside his leader. Skywarp though seemed a little disturbed by his Air Commander, who was constantly glaring at him from Megatron's lap. Slowly, Skywarp inched a little farther away.

"Soundwave, call Laserbeak back. The attack has been... Delayed."

"As you command, Megatron."

Soundwave opened his comm. link, his visor never leaving the Seeker on his leader's lap. Starscream was suppose to be dead. Something had gone wrong.

"Ravage, come here." The Decepticon leader ordered. Ravage growled and ran at Megatron's feet.

The silver mech gathered Starscream in his arms and stood up. He placed the Seeker on his throne and picked Ravage up from the floor. He offered the panthercon to Starscream. The Seeker took Ravage smiling into his arms.

"Kitty!" Starscream let out happily and squeezed the poor Decepticon tight.

Megatron turned around to face his Communications Officer. Soundwave gulped as he briefly wondered if Megatron had found out about everything. He would probably lose his head.

"Soundwave, Starscream has amnesia, he thinks he's a sparkling. Can you help him?"

"I need to know the cause of his amnesia first." Soundwave said with his monotone. The silver mech rubbed his chin.

"I'm not sure what caused it. I think he might have hit his head. We need to take a look at his CPU for possible damages."

"Yes, Megatron."

Soundwave moved across the room and stopped in front of Starscream. Quickly, he scanned the Seeker's CPU. It was working properly. Soundwave read the mind of the Seeker. Nothing significant. Starscream was only thinking about the panthercon in his arms.

Soundwave dug a little deeper. And he soon found what he was looking for. Starscream's memories were there, as well as both of his egos. But they were blocked by this sparkling Starscream.

Something had made the sparkling appear and block everything else in the Seeker's mind. Self protection maybe? Yes, that had to be it. This sparkling Starscream had probably tried to block Hellscream during the attack. And he had succeeded in blocking both of the Seeker's egos.

A wild thought crossed Soundwave's mind. Was this sparkling yet a new ego of the Seeker?

Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. This ego had been created to protect the Seeker's mind from Hellscream. But at the same time it had shut out Starscream, the real Starscream.

Soundwave knew he could repair the Seeker. It was really simple, he would only need to go inside the Seeker's mind and kill the two alternative egos. Then the Seeker would be back to normal. But he knew he couldn't waste this perfect opportunity to get rid of the Seeker.

"Starscream's mind: Damaged beyond repair. Suggestion: Termination." From the corner of his visor, Soundwave saw how Skywarp and Thundercracker tensed. But they were unimportant. Megatron was the one making the decision.

Soundwave sensed an inner war inside the silver mech. Megatron loved Starscream, but on the other hand, there was no room for sparklings in the Decepticon army. It was Megatron's personal goals versus the Decepticon cause. Soundwave already knew which one would be the winner.

"Are you sure? Isn't there anything you can do?" Desperation was visible on Megatron's face.

"Negative. Further investigation would lead to deactivation of his CPU."

Megatron winced. "He would become a mindless drone?"

"Affirmative."

Megatron sighed. He had made his decision. It hurt like hell but he had no choice.

He opened his comm. link.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp. Take Starscream outside the base and kill him. Leave no evidence of his existance. Except two things..."

Megatron went to Starscream. The Seeker looked up to him and smiled. Megatron smiled back. Ravage used this opportunity and quickly jumped off the Seeker's lap and ran to his creator. He returned inside Soundwave's tape deck. Soundwave's attention was still on his leader though.

Megatron's hands went to Starscream's wings. Quickly, he ripped off the Decepticon insignias and put them in his subspace.

"Alright, Starscream..." Megatron said and lifted the Seeker into his arms. He carried Starscream to Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp will put you to sleep." He said to Starscream and placed him gently on the ground. Then he turned to look at his Communications Officer.

"Soundwave, you are dismissed."

Soundwave nodded. He took a last look at Starscream. To his surprise, Starscream stared straight into his visor, from behind Megatron's feet.

He was obviously afraid of the telepath. While Megatron spoke to his subordinates, Starscream poked his knee with a single finger, trying to get attention. The silver mech's gaze went down and he smiled.

"Don't worry, Starscream. They will take good care of you." He patted the Seeker's helm. Then he killed the smile on his lips and turned to look at Thundercracker and Skywarp. "I don't want anyone seeing you. Do you understand?"

The two Seekers nodded in unison. "Good." Megatron turned on his heels.

He began to walk towards the elevator on the other end of the room. Soundwave glanced at the Seeker sitting on the ground. Starscream began to whimper and crawled after the Decepticon leader. Soundwave read Megatron's mind.

The silver mech's spark was bleeding, but he would not even glance back at Starscream. He didn't want to make this any harder to himself than it already was.

As Megatron disappeared inside the elevator, Starscream began to sob. Thundercracker ran to him and picked him up.

"It's ok, you will see Megatron tomorrow. Now we have to go." Thundercracker had troubles lifting Starscream up. Skywarp went to his aid. As they were busy struggling to get Starscream up from the floor, Soundwave made his leave in all quietness.

Under his face mask, he was smiling in triumph.


	11. The Death Row

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

The Death Row

"Do it fast." Skywarp said. Thundercracker glanced at him angrily.

"Why do I have to do it?" He demanded. Skywarp nodded. "Fine. Let's do it together." They both lifted their weapons. Starscream sat on the cliff they had been watching the sunset last evening. He was playing with rocks on the ground, unaware that he would soon die.

Neither Thundercracker or Skywarp really wanted to kill their former Air Commander. But the leader's orders were the leader's orders.

"On a count to three..." Thundercracker whispered. Skywarp swallowed.

"One... Two... Three!"

No shots were fired. They looked at each other and lowered their weapons.

"TC, I can't do it." Skywarp confessed. "I know." Thundercracker placed his hand on Skywarp's shoulder. "But we have to. Megatron will kill us all, if we don't do it. Either way, Starscream will die."

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" Skywarp asked.

"Both, I guess." They turned to look at Starscream.

"You know TC, I can't help thinking that maybe Soundwave was wrong. Maybe there's still a chance that Starscream can be cured. I mean, we can't just give up, can we? Starscream was annoying little brat, but he was still our friend."

Thundercracker snorted. "What do you suggest, that we bring Starscream back? As I said before, Megatron will kill all three of us. He has already made up his mind, he's not gonna change it."

Skywarp shrugged. "I dunno, maybe we could bring Starscream to Cybertron? To Shockwave?"

"And what, let him just confirm what Soundwave said earlier? That would be just stupid. Besides, Shockwave would tell Megatron and we would lose our heads."

Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker's arm. "We have to do something! We can't just-"

"I know! Just... Calm down. We'll think of something... I hope." Thundercracker leaned his head on Skywarp's shoulder. Side by side in the rain, they glared at Starscream, who contently played with the rocks. He cast them down from the cliff and watched them sink in the ocean, smiling.

"Thunder'?"

"Yes?"

"We could... Keep him." Thundercracker looked up to Skywarp. "What?" He spat. Skywarp shrugged. "If we could convince Megatron that we can take care of him together, maybe-"

"'Warp, no offense, but I don't want to have sparklings with you, not our own nor someone else's. That was the stupidest idea yet. And again, Megatron would kill us all." Skywarp sighed. "I guess you're right."

Silence grew longer as they thought. The rain was beginning to pass.

"I know!" Thundercracker exclaimed so suddenly that Skywarp winced. "You finally came up with an idea?" Skywarp asked. Thundercracker smiled and grabbed the black and purple Seeker's arms.

"We could bring Starscream to the Autobots! They have a _real_ medic, maybe they can cure Starscream!" Skywarp glared at him, his mouth a gaping hole.

"Are you trying to shock me out of my processor or is that really your best idea?" He asked.

"What's wrong with my idea? I don't see you coming up with anything." Thundercracker folded his arms.

"What's wrong with your idea?? Maybe the fact that the Autobots are our enemies! They will never help us!"

"What makes you so sure of it? After all, they wish for peace. We could trick them to help us, then leave them when Starscream's back to normal." Thundercracker explained. Skywarp rubbed his chin. "What about Megatron? He will never forgive us."

"Yes he will, when we bring a healthy Starscream back to him. I still believe they had something going on before this... Mishap." Skywarp turned to look at Starscream. "And if the Autobots can't cure him?"

"Then we will get rid of him and return to Megatron. We can say that we were ambushed by the Autobots and then imprisoned. Well, what do you say? Are you with me or are you not?" Thundercracker asked and offered his hand. Skywarp glared the hand before him. Then he took it.

"You know I would never leave you alone. We're in this together, TC." Skywarp promised. Thundercracker smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

XXX

Megatron layed on his berth. He thought about Starscream and recalled their lovemaking last night. He held Starscream's insignias in his hands.

He felt miserable. Starscream was lost forever.

Megatron had promised the Seeker to take care of him, to love him, to keep him warm. But there was no one to keep Megatron warm. His berth suddenly felt too cold, too big. He felt so alone, for the first time in his life. There was an empty space in his spark. For a short moment, it had been so full of love. And now... Just empty.

He had fallen in love with the weakness within Starscream, the broken Seeker had stolen his spark. But now he felt weak and broken.

He sat up. He had done this to himself. He shouldn't have fallen in love. He shouldn't have let his walls come down. A mistake. One that he would never repeat again. He vowed to himself to never let it happen again. Despite the fact that he suffered the most from his decision, the guilt he felt did not pass. He had decided to get rid of the Seeker, no one else.

Everything he had ever done, it was all paid in full now. He had gotten what he deserved.

Megatron steeled himself.

There was no room for sparklings in the Decepticon army, he knew that. He didn't have a choice. It was either Starscream or his army. And he himself had once said that warriors are expendable. The cause was more important than one Seeker.

One Seeker that he loved to death.

'Have I become soft? Unacceptable.' Megatron turned on his side and dropped the Decepticon insignias on the floor.

After all the things he had done to Starscream, all the abuse and hatred... Then love? Megatron felt kind of stupid for falling for the same Seeker he had hated for millenias. Or did he love Starscream all along? Maybe. Or maybe not.

Should he stay loyal to Starscream forever?

He had never been loyal to anyone, why should he now be loyal to Starscream? The Seeker was dead. It made no sense. But still, all the other lovers Megatron had ever had, they paled in comparison to the Seeker. Maybe he would have been loyal to him, if only to keep him for himself. But it was of no use to turn it over and over. Starscream was gone.

First hate, then abuse, then desire, then love... And now misery. The chain was broken. And Megatron couldn't take the pain any longer.

"I'm sorry, Starscream..." He whispered and opened his comm. link.

"Soundwave? Come to my quarters. Alone."


	12. The Perfect Harmony

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: There's some kinky slash in this chapter, skip if you don't like. You have been warned._

The Perfect Harmony

Soundwave was happy. He had won and the Seeker was safely out of the way, probably dead by now. Soundwave smiled behind his face mask. Megatron was his for the taking.

But still, some thoughts disturbed his good mood.

Would Megatron ever find out? What would happen to Soundwave then? Would Megatron forget all the years of loyal servitude? All these thoughts plagued the telepath's mind when he arrived. He looked up to the surveillance camera above the door. The door hissed open.

Soundwave stepped in and glanced around himself. There was an open door at the end of the corridor. Soundwave walked towards it. He stepped on broken glass and kneeled down. Pieces of glass and a trail of energon. He picked up one shard and sniffed it. High grade. Megatron had been drinking.

Soundwave continued to walk, a little concerned about his leader. He got proof to his concerns as he stepped into the room at the end of the corridor. Megatron layed on his berth, surrounded by empty energon cubes, one half full on his hand. There was broken glass all over the floor.

Soundwave looked at the silver mech. Megatron pointed at his Third's chest. "Are your creations...?"

"I left them in my quarters as you ordered, lord Megatron."

Megatron nodded approvingly. "Come closer." He said and Soundwave walked in front of the berth. The telepath hesitated a little as he tried to read his leader's mind. It was messy, drunken. And hurt.

Soundwave felt bad for causing his leader so much pain, but still felt no remorse. It had to be done. Besides, Megatron had hurt him first. It was not about revenge for Soundwave though. It was all about love. He was sure the Seeker would have hurt Megatron eventually. Seekers were like that; lying, cheating little whores. Soundwave had had his own share of a Seeker's 'loyalty' in the past, five times.

He didn't want that pain to his beloved. Megatron deserved so much better.

Soundwave glared at his leader. Megatron watched him carefully from his berth. A drunken mech's paranoia. Soundwave felt a little hurt at this display of distrust, he had never done anything to hurt his leader. He had always been loyal and trustworthy.

Quickly, Megatron brought the cube in his hand to his lips and with one long sip, drank it empty. He threw the empty cube on the wall and it shattered to millions of little pieces. The silver mech sat up and glanced around himself, as if he had just noticed the empty cubes around him. He frowned.

Then with a quick swing of hands, he dropped the cubes on the floor amongst the broken glass. The cubes shattered. Now Megatron got up from the berth, stepping onto the broken glass on the floor. He didn't even notice. He looked Soundwave over, from head to feet, with hungry optics.

Soundwave awaited for him to make the first move, as always. But Megatron just stood there, looking at him. Soundwave was anxious to get the silver mech into his arms, but he could wait forever, if necessary.

Then Megatron approached him finally. The silver mech stopped in front of his Third. Soundwave could smell the high grade in his breath. Megatron squinted his optics furiously and took a hold of the telepath's shoulders. The silver mech pushed Soundwave back first against the wall and moved closer.

Soundwave was confused. Was Megatron mad at him?

Then there were lips on his neck, and glossa. Megatron devoured the synthetic skin on Soundwave's neck desperately. He bit on it hard, then licked the wound, wiping away the energon.

Soundwave was immediately turned on.

He grabbed Megatron's rear and lifted the mech swiftly up. Megatron was strong, but so was Soundwave. The silver mech wrapped his legs around Soundwave's hips. The telepath turned them around and this time Megatron's back hit the wall. The silver mech let out a needy whimper as he began to lick Soundwave's audio.

"Make me forget..." He whispered. Soundwave retracted his face mask and kissed his leader's neck. "I will." He promised. Megatron grasped Soundwave's chin and forced their lips together. "I want you, Soundwave..." Megatron moaned into the telepath's mouth, releasing his grip on the mech's chin.

Soundwave was stunned. Never before had Megatron acted like that. He read the silver mech's mind quickly, there were no barriers this time.

Megatron was still in love with Starscream. Soundwave accepted this truth silently, he had known it all along. But now that the Seeker was dead, Megatron felt miserable, guilty. Broken and weak. He was lovelorn. He needed someone to comfort him, to make him forget.

He needed Soundwave.

Soundwave pulled back from the kiss and glared at the crimson red optics before him. They were desperate, needy. Soundwave would fullfill that need.

He put the silver mech down and gently touched his chest. His hand travelled down, between his leader's thighs. Megatron threw his head back and moaned. Usually Megatron was in control. But not tonight. Tonight he was out of control.

Megatron was desperately using him to forget about the Seeker. It felt so wrong. But Soundwave had never learned to tell him no and probably never would. He carried on and caressed Megatron's thighs, moving his hands up and down on them, making the silver mech shiver in his arms.

Then Megatron pushed him back and led them to his berth. Soundwave awaited for Megatron to sit on it, but he didn't. Instead, he pushed Soundwave on it and straddled his hips. Soundwave glared at the red optics.

"Fly me away, out of my misery... Take me to heaven..." The silver mech rasped.

"I love you, Megatron." Soundwave whispered. Megatron quickly leaned in and bit the telepath's silvery lips.

"Soundwave. Shut up. I don't want to hear that now."

Soundwave nodded obediently. He leaned in to kiss his leader and grasped the silvery thighs gently. Megatron whimpered in his mouth. That encouraged Soundwave to do more. For once he was allowed to touch Megatron in places he had only dreamed of touching.

He moved his hand to Megatron's crotch and worked the clasps open. He dropped the black piece of armour onto the floor amongst the shattered glass. Then he pressed a button on his own hips and his intimate systems were laid bare to his leader. Megatron immediately touched the bare circuitry, making Soundwave gasp.

Soundwave reached for Megatron's interface wire, but there was a hand to stop him.

The silver mech sucked on the telepath's neck. "Not yet. There's something else I want first..." Megatron got up from the berth. "Get up." He ordered harshly. Soundwave got up and followed his leader. Megatron signalled for a storage compartment near his berth.

"There's an object in that storage compartment. I want you to get it... And use it."

Soundwave went to the storage and opened it. There was an electric whip inside. Soundwave turned to look at his leader in shock. Megatron nodded. Soundwave picked the whip up, turning it around in his hands. He glanced at Megatron.

The silver mech stood in front of his berth, his hands leaning on the metallic surface, his gaze downwards. "Spank me." He ordered.

Soundwave walked behind him. He was uncertain about this. He didn't want to hurt Megatron. But the silver mech had wanted it. Soundwave turned the whip on the lowest power and tested it gently on his own thigh. It hurt.

"What are you waiting for? Do it."

Soundwave swallowed. Then he whipped his leader's back once. Megatron moved a little. "That's not good enough. Feed more electricity on it."

Soundwave turned the electricity of the whip on it's highest level. Then he whipped it on Megatron's back twice in a row. Megatron let out a moan, one of both pain and pleasure. "More!" The silver mech ordered. Soundwave increased his pace.

"Yes, more! Use more power!"

Soundwave hated this. But he did as ordered. He used the whip with all his power. It slashed on his leader's back and rear with so much force, it left black marks. Soundwave stopped. Megatron glanced at the mech behind him. "Did I tell you to stop?" He demanded angrily, his hands shaking against the surface of his berth.

"No, but-"

"No buts. Carry on."

Soundwave hesitated. Slowly he began to whip his leader's backside again. Megatron snarled. Perhaps Soundwave could trust Megatron in this. The silver mech would tell him when to stop. Soundwave began to whip with both, force and speed. It would be over much sooner if he just did as told.

Megatron cried out. "Yes, that's it, Soundwave... Treat me harshly..." He moaned. Soundwave didn't like this game at all. But he carried on. He watched his leader squirm and moan and slowly began to understand. This was a punishment. Megatron punished himself for killing the Seeker. Or more like ordering the Seeker dead.

Megatron wanted to clean his conscience.

Soundwave didn't like to be the one delivering this punishment, but somehow felt hopeful at the same time. Perhaps this would also make the silver mech forget about Starscream. Soundwave used the whip aggressively, imagining that he was interrogating an Autobot prisoner. That helped him to use all the force he had.

After one extremely rough whip, Megatron collapsed on his berth, his knees hitting the floor.

"That's enough, Soundwave..." He said breathily. Soundwave turned the electricity off and walked back to the storage compartment. He dropped the disturbing object there and closed the storage quickly. He wished he would never have to open it again. He went back to Megatron and picked him up from the floor.

"Are you alright, my lord?" He asked. Megatron shot him an angry glare. "You really think I'm so weak I can't get up myself?" Megatron snarled furiously and pulled himself away from the telepath. Soundwave stepped back. "I'm sorry, Megatron."

The Decepticon leader sat on his berth and grimaced.

'The wounds,' Soundwave realised. The silver mech signalled the telepath to join him. Soundwave was about to sit beside him, but Megatron grabbed his rear and pulled him onto his lap. They glared at each other. Megatron smirked.

"This looks familiar. Now where have I seen this before?" Soundwave smiled. Megatron was back to his normal self, this was definitely the Megatron he knew and loved.

"Oh, I know! There was this blue and silver mech, about my size, dark and tall..." Megatron murmured. He leaned closer to his subordinate and his voice lowered into a whisper.

"He was handsome, but for some reason, he used a face mask to hide himself from the world... He once told me I was the only one who had seen him without the mask. Pride. That was what I felt then. And when we interfaced, he kept screaming my name..." Megatron licked Soundwave's audio.

"And I felt like nothing in the universe could hurt me. I felt special. And he said he had fantasized about me for millenias... And I told him that I would make his fantasies come true. I wonder if he would do the same for me...?"

Soundwave kissed Megatron's helm. "Yes. I'm certain he would," Soundwave pushed Megatron on his back, "if he knew what those fantasies were." The telepath continued. Megatron chuckled.

"I have lots of fantasies and dreams, the biggest of all to rule the universe. But most of the smaller ones have come true a long time ago. Still there's one thing left... One thing I haven't felt yet."

Soundwave moaned as he felt a hand on his crotch. A teasing and talented hand it was indeed. "What... Do you want, my lord?" Soundwave asked. It was getting harder to think when that hand was touching him. It found it's way to Soundwave's interface wire.

"Give it to me, Soundwave..." He whispered. Soundwave winced and looked down on his leader.

"Connect me to the receiving end. I want a piece of you..." Megatron whispered sensually and fondled Soundwave's interface wire.

Nothing could have surprised the telepath more. Along the years, Soundwave had always been the one receiving energy. Now Megatron wanted him to give it? The mere thought of his leader squirming uncontrollably in his arms made him crazy.

"As you wish, Megatron." Soundwave said. Megatron pushed the telepath to a sitting position and got up. Their faces were merely inches away from each other. And those red optics were so passionate, so demanding.

"I want to be on top, Soundwave. Get off." Soundwave moved aside and sat down beside his leader. Megatron crawled on top of him and sat on his lap. The silver mech caressed Soundwave's helm and neck gently.

Soundwave looked into the optics of the mech above him. Megatron didn't smile, not even sneer. And the usual playful spark in his optics was gone. Megatron was very much serious this time. Soundwave's spark made a happy whirl. This was exactly what he had wanted, Megatron to be serious with him.

He was no longer a toy. He wasn't Starscream's substitute anymore. He was Megatron's partner now. Appreciated, respected... Loved? Not yet, but someday. But now he concentrated on this moment.

Quickly, he pulled his interface wire out and connected them. He pulled Megatron firmly against him and the silver mech powered off his optics in anticipation. Then Soundwave send the first pulse. Megatron threw his head back in a silent cry. Soundwave pressed his lips on Megatron's neck.

He wanted this to last, so he decided to take it slow. He send pulses in irregular pace. Megatron squirmed and groaned in pleasure.

As Soundwave held him close to his spark, he got an idea. Megatron didn't want to bond with him. Soundwave had asked once and received an angry response. Megatron had said that he didn't want a weak point. That was what the silver mech thought a bond-mate was.

But Soundwave had other ways of opening his spark to Megatron and making love to him.

He broke into the silver mech's mind and established a connection between their minds.

He send his own pleasure and all his love through the connection to his leader. He send it all in a powerful surge, at the same time as he send a pulse of energy to the silver mech. He combined the physical and mental energies into massive waves of healing love. He gave his everything to Megatron, and didn't care if nothing was left for himself.

He powered off his optics and listened to _his _Megatron's moans. They were more beautiful than ever. Soundwave didn't care about his own pleasure, he wanted Megatron to get all he could give to him. He cried tears of joy under the visor that hid his optics from sight.

Megatron was his once more. No one would ever come between them again.

The silver mech moaned and cried, squirmed and pulled but Soundwave's grip didn't loose one bit. Megatron was there, secure in his arms, as it should've always been. Soundwave felt the mech's mind gently scraping against his own, as if testing it out.

The telepath felt Megatron's wonder. He was curious like a sparkling, feeling and testing the foreign mind against his own ardently.

Soundwave let their minds entwine for a short moment.

Megatron's mind was interesting, enticing. It was so unlike any other mind Soundwave had ever felt before, that he briefly wondered if this mech really was Cybertronian.

Megatron's mind was like a beast; sharp and strong, dangerous, yet beautiful. It was stormy and serene at the same time, like a hurricane. The outer sides were in a state of war, but the center was calm and silent like the night.

Megatron's mind was strong, yes, but not nearly as strong as Soundwave's, which was no surprise. The telepath knew that right now he could take control of the silver mech's mind. He could kill him in a split second if he wanted to, he could use him to his advantage, manipulate him, push him aside or whatever he wanted.

He had that power over the silver mech right now. But he would not use it. He caressed the beautiful mind of his leader, sending him words that he wanted to say, love he had for him and soothing his hurt and restless mind.

Distantly, Soundwave heard Megatron release an animalistic roar, he overloaded. The telepath held the silver mech tight, preventing him from collapsing backwards. As Megatron's overload passed, Soundwave gently pushed his mind back to where it belonged and retreated into his own mind once again.

He disconnected them and broke the connection between their minds.

Megatron layed in Soundwave's arms, breathing softly against his shoulder. Soothingly, Soundwave caressed the cannon on Megatron's back. He knew it was very sensitive to touch, therefore the perfect spot for comforting caresses. The black marks on the silver mech's back were probably aching.

"Soundwave...?" Megatron questioned quietly. "I'm here." Soundwave responded. "What was that... That music?" Soundwave kissed the silver mech's helm. "It was me. My mind." He answered. Megatron held his breath for a while. "Your mind?"

Soundwave smiled, though Megatron couldn't see it. "Yes. I connected our minds. The melody you heard is me, it comes from my mind." Megatron moved a little. "You are the melody or you create it?" He asked. Soundwave smiled. Megatron was so curious about it he almost laughed. To Soundwave the melody was always there, a natural part of who he was.

"I am the melody."

Megatron wrapped his arms lazily around Soundwave.

"You are beautiful." He said and kissed the telepath's neck tenderly.

"So are you."

Megatron let out a satisfied sigh. Soundwave broke easily into his mind again. The silver mech was content but tired. Soundwave smiled as he caressed his beloved, both physically and mentally. The quiet, soothing melody of his mind lulled the Decepticon leader into recharge.


	13. A Close Call

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

A Close Call

"Skywarp, can you teleport?!" Thundercracker yelled.

"What?!" The wind made it really hard to communicate. They dragged Starscream by his arms, and their Air Commander sure wasn't helping. He was hanging along, holding both of their arms.

"I said, can you teleport?!" The blue jet repeated.

"No! I'm too low on power!" The black and purple jet responded. "Can we land?! Just for a short moment?!" Skywarp shouted.

"No! We need to get to the Autobots as fast as we can! Megatron must have send someone after us already!" Thundercracker answered.

"Yeah, I just hope it's not Astrotrain..." Skywarp said to himself. "What?!" Thundercracker asked. "Nothing!" Skywarp answered. "Good! Focus on the flying! We need to keep moving!" The blue jet yelled.

"But the wind's against us! I don't know how much longer I can go on!"

"Me Starscream scared!" Their Air Commander interjected. Thundercracker glanced at the Seeker between them. "It's alright! We'll manage! And soon you'll be safe!" That did little to calm the 'sparkling'.

"Me Starscream no like this! Me Starscream want home!" Then he began to cry. Thundercracker sighed. "Skywarp, please try to teleport!" Thundercracker pleaded. "I'll... I'll try!" Skywarp powered off his optics and struggled. Thundercracker was left to guide them alone.

He knew Skywarp was doing his best. He had used almost all his power on this long trip, not to mention that he teleported them half-way over the Atlantic Ocean earlier. Primus, Thundercracker didn't know what he would do without Skywarp.

Then suddenly they teleported. Thundercracker welcomed the strange feeling with a smile on his lips.

They teleported away from the storm. But then they began to fall. Thundercracker panicked as he tried to keep them in the air.

"Skywarp! A little help here?!" He glanced at his mate. "Oh, dear Primus, help me..." Skywarp was unconscious and slipping away from Starscream's grip. "Quick! Starscream, hold onto him!" For one scary second, Thundercracker was sure Starscream would let go.

But then his Air Commander improved his grip. "What happened to him? Me scared." The Seeker said to Thundercracker, still sobbing. The blue jet hid his panic from Starscream.

"It's alright." He said, both to Starscream and to himself. "Starscream, could you help me? I need you to use your thrusters." Starscream shook his head. "Me no can fly, me too little."

Thundercracker saw the ground coming closer with disturbing speed. Despite all he did to prevent it, they were falling and fast. "Please, Starscream! You can do it! If you don't, we'll smash on the ground!" Again, the Decepticon Air Commander shook his head.

"Me Starscream no care."

"We will die! I've seen you fly many times, you can do it! Trust me!"

"Me no trust you. Why purple idiot no help you? Me too little."

"Skywarp is unconscious, he can't help us! Please Starscream! Try to fly! If you don't, we'll die!"

Starscream glanced at the unconscious Seeker on his left. "Purple idiot hurt?"

"Yes! Please, use your thrusters and try to keep us in the air!"

Starscream nodded. "Ok. Me try." He said.

"Feed power to your thrusters, then they will go online." Thundercracker gave instructions to Starscream. It was so ironic. He was ordering his Air Commander. He was teaching the best flyer of the Decepticon army _how to fly_. If the situation hadn't been so critical, he would laugh.

Then he felt how their speed decreased. They weren't falling anymore!

"You did it! You did it!" Starscream smiled. "Me Starscream good." He stated smugly. "Yes, very good. Now, help me land."

"Ok."

They landed with a thud and Skywarp collapsed on the ground. Thundercracker quickly kneeled beside him and took his head onto his lap. "Skywarp, wake up! I need you!" He shook his mate, but the black and purple Seeker showed no signs of awakening. His systems were online. He was only unconscious.

"Listen, Starscream. We'll need to carry him the rest of the way. Grab his arm." Starscream did and Thundercracker took Skywarp's right arm over his shoulders.

"Like this, ok? We'll be fine."

"I don't think so, Deceptiscum." Thundercracker looked up. Ironhide and Jazz stood on a small cliff and were pointing their guns at the Seekers' heads.

"Don't shoot!" Thundercracker cried out and lifted his arms up in the air. Starscream followed his example and lifted his arms up too.

Ironhide laughed. "Why not? So you can shoot us first? No way, Thundercracker."

"But we're not your enemies! We came to offer you our aid! We are no longer with the Decepticons, we left them!"

"Yeah, right. I know you Decepticreeps better than I know my own sub space. You'll try anything to get to us. You scumbags..."

Thundercracker powered off his optics. 'Perhaps this wasn't so good idea after all...' He felt how Starscream hid behind him.

"Wait, Ironhide!" Thundercracker brought his optics back online. Jazz was holding Ironhide's hand, preventing him from shooting.

"You know, maybe they're telling the truth man. I mean, what would they be doing here, just the three of them? I sense no one else in the area." Ironhide pulled his hand away from his friend's grasp.

"Isn't it obvious? They are deceiving our sensors. Don't forget they've got that creepy Soundwave."

"Yeah, but I still don't get it. Can't you see that Skywarp's injured? Why would they send an injured Seeker in first?"

Ironhide chuckled dryly. "To arouse our curiousity, that's why. To make us think that he needs our help. I don't think he's even really injured."

Starscream whimpered. Thundercracker turned to him. "It's ok. Everything's gonna be ok..."

"Oh yeah? Says you. What's up with the screechy one anyway? He's been quiet all the time." Thundercracker turned to look at the Autobot.

"He's ill. Very ill. Partly the reason why we came to see you, besides that we want to live in peace."

"Rubbish!"

"Wait a minute man, let him explain himself." Thundercracker quietly thanked Primus for Jazz. Ironhide snorted and folded his arms, still pointing his gun at Thundercracker's head.

"Speak freely, my man. Why are you three here?"

"We came to offer you our aid against a favor."

"What favor?"

"We need you to cure Starscream. He's got amnesia, or so we were told, and Megatron ordered him dead."

"I see. And you're not working for Megatron anymore?"

"No. Would you work for a tyrant who ordered your friend dead?"

Jazz rubbed his chin. "No. But aren't you Decepticons suppose to be sparkless? I've heard that specifically you only care about your own afterburners."

"That's not true. I care about Skywarp and Starscream. And we need your help. I'm sure Megatron has already send someone after us, to kill us. We need shelter from his rage, a sanctuary. And I offer you our aid if you help us."

"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense, Jazz?" Ironhide interrupted. He had a disapproving scowl on his face.

"In fact, I do. Besides, it's not our place to decide what's to happen to them. That's Optimus' call. We need to get them to headquarters."

Ironhide lowered his weapon and jumped off the cliff, Jazz quickly behind him. The red Autobot leaned closer to Thundercracker. "I hope Optimus decides to execute you." He growled.

"Calm down man." Jazz said and went to the Seeker trio. He disarmed them and threw their weapons to Ironhide. Ironhide took them and shot a glare to Thundercracker. "If you try any tricks I'll kill you." Thundercracker nodded.

Jazz sighed. "You're one hot-headed Autobot, you know that Ironhide?" He said and grabbed Skywarp's arm.

"I'll help you carry him." He offerred to the blue jet. Thundercracker smiled. "Thank you." Ironhide snorted. "Hurry up."

Thundercracker turned to look at Starscream. "Stay close to me, Starscream." He said. Starscream nodded. Thundercracker and Jazz lifted Skywarp up and began to carry him. Starscream grasped Thundercracker's wing and followed him.

Thundercracker hoped that Optimus would spare them. Otherwise... He didn't want to think about it.

XXX

Soundwave's cassettes sat around in the control room. Soundwave wasn't there yet and he didn't answer to his comm. link.

"Where do you think he is? This is not like boss at all." Frenzy wondered.

"I dunno. He's never been late before." Rumble sat down on the control panel. Ravage growled and jumped beside him.

'Maybe he's still recharging.' Ravage said as he layed down beside his brother.

"I don't think so Ravage. Soundwave never spends day off's lying around. Besides, he would be in our quarters and we didn't see him." Rumble said. Ravage leaned his head down on Rumble's lap and absent-mindedly, Rumble began to pet him.

"Maybe he's on some secret mission." Frenzy guessed.

"Without us?"

Frenzy shrugged. He looked up to the ceiling. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were sitting on an air conditioning pipe. "What do you think guys? What did the boss tell you when he ordered you back, Laser'?" Laserbeak jumped off the pipe screeching and landed gracefully on a chair's armrest. Buzzsaw looked after his brother and soon followed him. Neither of them seemed very interested in the topic.

Frenzy sighed. "Ok. How about we forget the whole deal and find something else to do than sit around here?"

"I know, we could go to the Triple Changers and annoy the slag out of them! What do you say guys?" No one was very fond of Rumble's idea. "Alright. As you wish. You can just sit around here and wait for boss whenever he arrives. Or doesn't arrive." Rumble folded his arms. Ravage let out an annoyed growl as the petting stopped.

"Alright bro. But just for a little longer. I'm not gonna stay here and bore myself out of my processors." As soon as his hand landed on Ravage's back, the door hissed open.

Megatron and Soundwave strolled in. Laserbeak reacted fast, as usual, and took off to their direction. Megatron extended his arm and the little vulture cassette sat on it. Rumble jumped off the control panel and walked towards them, Ravage on his heels.

"Hey bosses. Where've you been? We've been looking all over for ya." Rumble began. Soundwave and Megatron shared a glance.

"We have been... Busy. But that's none of your concern." Megatron said. As he began to lower his arm, Laserbeak jumped off and landed on Soundwave's shoulder.

'Mine.' He stated, looking at Buzzsaw.

Buzzsaw didn't like that. He flew after his brother and landed on Soundwave's shoulder cannon. Soundwave seemed annoyed as he began to shoo them away with his hands. That was when Ravage decided to sit down on his foot. Rumble and Frenzy chuckled.

"Hey Soundwave, I guess they really missed you." Frenzy laughed. Soundwave shot them a glare.

"Rumble, Frenzy: Attention. Operation: Shut up." That did little to silence the twins. They just laughed even more.

Megatron went to sit down on a chair in front of the control panel. Laserbeak flew after him and landed on his shoulder. The tyrant didn't notice him at all, as he began to type something on the computer. Laserbeak shot a challenging glare to Buzzsaw.

'Mine.' He stated. Buzzsaw glanced at his direction, looking Megatron over. He decided to stay where it was safe and jumped down on the ground, beside his creator. Laserbeak screeched in triumph. Buzzsaw glared at him angrily and inched closer to Soundwave's feet.

Ravage growled at him. 'Find your own place.' He said. Buzzsaw took off in the air, he was scared of his older brother. Rumble and Frenzy laughed at him. 'Coward.' Laserbeak stated. That was the last drop to Soundwave, who had listened to their exchange of words all along.

"Cassettes: Leave." He ordered and showed them the door. Rumble and Frenzy whined all the way to the corridor, but the rest followed them obediently. Soundwave knew that Ravage, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw would always follow the twins' example. Rumble and Frenzy had some weird power over the rest of his cassettes.

Soundwave watched after them, making sure they didn't stay in the corridor. Then he closed the door and moved across the room to his leader.

Megatron didn't notice him as he stared at the numbers on the screen and rubbed his chin.

"That can't be right..." He muttered and typed in something. Soundwave leaned over his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Megatron glanced at him absent-mindedly and then turned his gaze back to the screen.

Soundwave smiled under his face mask. He noticed the error in Megatron's calculations.

"Let me do this, Megatron. This is my responsibility." He said. Megatron sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I guess you're right. And you are better with these than I am. Very well." Megatron stood up and Soundwave pulled his arms back.

The silver mech moved aside and Soundwave sat on the chair. The Decepticon leader watched in awe as Soundwave quickly corrected his error and finished the calculations. "It is done. These are the correct numbers of energon cubes we get from that oil field."

Megatron leaned over his shoulder. "Amazing. I never knew you were that fast..."

"I have had my training." Soundwave explained.

"That much energon cubes? They will last for a long time. Excellent work, Soundwave. We'll attack tomorrow. Now I need to decide who will lead the diversion attack since Starscream is... Gone." He made a small pause.

"I was thinking of Blitzwing. He's a good enough soldier and the others respect him, I'm sure he won't have any problems with the Coneheads or Thundercracker and Skywarp. Maybe I'll even make him my new Second-In-Command..." Megatron studied the reaction of his words on Soundwave with a knowing grin on his lips.

The Communications Officer winced, then he turned his head away and ignored his leader. Megatron chuckled at him.

"It was a joke, Soundwave. If I promote someone to be my Second-In-Command, that someone will be you." The silver mech said and placed his hand on Soundwave's shoulder. The telepath turned to him again and placed his own hand on top of his leader's.

He sent a flirting spark of energy to the silver mech. Megatron had a smug grin on his lips and there was that playful glint in his optics that Soundwave knew well.

"So, you want to play around with your life? I could execute you for that. Fortunately for you, I have a better idea..."

The Decepticon leader pressed a button on the control panel and locked the door. Then he turned his Third around in his chair and sat on his lap. He waved his legs over the armrests. "Let's see how tough you are after I'm through with you..."

Soundwave chuckled with his monotone as the silver mech's fangs attacked his neck. He was sure Megatron would soon get over Starscream with his help.


	14. Black And White

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: I wanted to give a little more dimension to Soundwave's character, so I made up some things into his past. But I promise the next chapter will be only about Starscream and the Seekers trying to cope with the Autobots._

Black And White

As they finally arrived to the Autobot headquarters, Thundercracker became nervous. All the Autobots stared at them murderously and whispered to each other. Thundercracker leaned closer to his mate for comfort. Of course, it didn't do much since Skywarp was unconscious.

Starscream was still holding onto the blue jet's wing, and he moved a little closer to his fellow Seeker. Then they arrived to the Autobots' control room. Optimus Prime was typing something on their computer, Teletraan 1, as Thundercracker recalled.

Then the Autobot leader turned around to face them. He seemed very surprised to see the three Seekers.

"Ironhide, what's going on here? Are they our prisoners?" He asked. Jazz dragged the three closer to the Autobot leader. Thundercracker was sure his knees would buckle soon and decided that Prime didn't look so menacing from a distance. But now that he loomed over the three Seekers, Thundercracker finally seemed to notice how big the mech really was. He felt like he was shrinking.

"They want peace, Optimus." Jazz explained.

"Or so they claim." Ironhide said sourly.

"Hey man, cool it for a sec, ok?"

"Jazz, why are they here?" Prime asked.

"They need our help. Thundercracker here said that Starscream is ill. He has-what was it again?"

"Amnesia." Thundercracker whimpered pathetically even to his own audios. "Amnesia, and Skywarp is hurt. They want to make a deal with us, Prime." Jazz finished.

Optimus stepped closer. "What kind of a deal?" He asked from the blue jet directly. Thundercracker leaned a little back towards Starscream. It seemed that the 'sparkling' sensed his fear, as he whimpered and moved closer to the blue jet too. He grabbed both of Thundercracker's wings and pulled him near.

"I... Uhm, I need you to cure Starscream and give us a shelter. Skywarp might also need medical attention." Thundercracker finally managed to say.

"And what would you offer us in exchange?" The Autobot leader asked.

"We... Uhm, we have information that might help you." Thundercracker muttered. He felt wrong just saying it. But he sure was glad the Autobots didn't have a telepath like the Decepticons. A mech like Soundwave could easily sense his lies.

"What information?"

"I'll tell you if you promise to help us." Thundercracker said. Optimus rubbed his chin.

"Alright. We will help you. Jazz, get them to the med bay. Don't worry, Thundercracker, you'll be safe here. And I'm sure Ratchet can fix Starscream up."

Thundercracker noticed Ironhide's angry pacing around and gulped. "Thank you." He said. Prime nodded and turned to the computer once more. Jazz led the way.

"You three will make excellent Autobots, I'm sure of it." The sabotoeur talked. Thundercracker forced a smile on his lips.

"Yes, I'm sure we will."

XXX

As Thundercracker and Jazz left Skywarp and Starscream to Ratchet, Jazz agreed to show the blue jet around. Thundercracker was amazed at the size of their med bay, it was vast. Perhaps even bigger than the Decepticon command center.

The Autobots sure had more equipments in their med bay than the Decepticons. Thundercracker smirked.

'And they sure need every last piece of equipment as they fix themselves up after a battle against us.'

"What are you smiling at?" Jazz asked. Thundercracker winced. "Nothing, I'm just glad that you agreed to help us." Thundercracker lied quickly. "Yes. Prime's very generous and he has a good spark." Jazz replied.

Thundercracker was sure he would vomit soon. But bravely he kept his 'happy-mask' on. "You're not kidding. Megatron would never help any Autobots, even if they wanted to join the Decepticons." Thundercracker decided to push it a little farther.

"In fact, he even treats his own soldiers badly. I'm sure you've heard about his way to treat Starscream? Though Starscream has a big mouth, it still doesn't give him any rights to hurt him. Don't you agree?" Thundercracker felt sick for acting soft. But he knew he would need allies here. And Jazz seemed to like him.

"Yes. It seems ol' Megs is worse than I had ever thought. Sure, I did know that he treated Starscream badly, but all of you? Soundwave seems very fond of the ol' warmonger, he can't treat that creep badly. Or?"

Thundercracker shrugged. "Actually, I'm not sure. I don't think Soundwave even cared if he was treated badly. He doesn't seem to have any feelings at all, I can understand why you Autobots are so afraid of him. He creeps me out, too."

Thundercracker fought back the smile that tried to get to his lips. Soundwave had feelings, Thundercracker knew it very well. He just didn't show them to anyone. It was fun to scare Jazz about him though. And even more fun would be to see him chicken out in the battlefield.

The blue jet decided to still go a little farther.

"Maybe Megatron and Soundwave torture their prisoners together. That would explain why they enjoy each other's company so much. I heard from Astrotrain that Megatron uses the physical torture methods on our prisoners at the same time as Soundwave tortures their minds. But that's, of course, only a gossip."

Thundercracker noticed how Jazz's good mood began to change. He had to suppress his laughter.

"Well, enough about them. How do you Autobots spend your day offs? Decepticons usually fight each other. Sometimes someone gets killed but no one seems to care." Jazz grimaced. Had Thundercracker crossed the line?

"Well, we Autobots play games, chat and otherwise. We are very peaceful compared to Decepticons. We don't hurt each other. Maybe when we spar but that's it." Jazz glanced at the blue Seeker.

"I guess we're just different." He said. Thundercracker quickly shook his head. "I've never taken part in those fights, I am different. I don't like violent games." Thundercracker lied. In fact, he was amongst those who usually started the fights, but Jazz didn't need to know that.

The saboteur smiled. "I'm glad you don't." Thundercracker stopped dead in his tracks. There was something odd in the way Jazz treated him. Could it be that the saboteur was interested in him? Thundercracker smiled as he watched Jazz's retreating back.

This would make everything so much easier. He could seduce Jazz, then no one would act hostile towards him. That would be the perfect disguise around here.

But what about Skywarp?

Thundercracker was sure he would understand, if he explained it to the black and purple Seeker first.

XXX

Soundwave in afterglow was something gorgeus. The telepath's body was completely relaxed, his lips slightly parted, a smile tugging in the corner of his mouth and his systems purring softly against the silver tyrant's chest. Megatron caressed Soundwave's cheek with his thumb. Everything about Soundwave was beautiful.

Starscream was beautiful in a different way. He had that usual Seeker-sexyness in him, he was plain hot. But Soundwave's beauty was rare. He was a mystery Megatron wanted to solve.

Megatron knew Soundwave was shy, but couldn't still understand why he wanted to hide his beauty behind his visor, his face mask and even that odd sound pattern. Not to mention his speaking manner. The silver mech stared at the purple visor before him. Was Soundwave recharging? He touched the tip of Soundwave's nose gently.

Soundwave lifted his head up and looked at his leader. He tilted his head questioningly. Megatron smiled softly.

"I was wondering if you were still alive." Megatron watched as a smile formed to the telepath's silvery lips. Then Soundwave's head fell back on the chair's backrest lazily. Megatron chuckled. "Tired, huh?" Soundwave nodded once.

"I'm sorry if I made you work too hard." Megatron murmured grinning. Soundwave waved his hand in the air dismissively. Megatron leaned in and pressed their silvery lips together. Soundwave responded to the kiss lazily and after a while, Megatron pulled back.

"Soundwave?"

"Mmmm?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"Mmmm."

"I would like to see you... The real you, behind that visor." Soundwave tensed and his head popped up once again. "Why?" Megatron shrugged. "I guess I just want to see your optics. Could you do that for me?" Megatron noticed that Soundwave wasn't smiling anymore. Was that too much to ask for?

"I... I can't do it, Megatron."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see my optics."

Well, that was honest. Megatron got up. "I understand." No he didn't, but he had noticed that sometimes it was better to say something you don't mean than tell the truth. Megatron picked up the black piece of armour from the floor and put it back to it's proper place.

"I'm off to tell Blitzwing about his new position in the attack tomorrow."

Megatron heard Soundwave getting up.

Then there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Megatron turned around. Soundwave had retracted his visor and his optics were... White? Megatron took two steps forward. "Oh dear Primus... You're blind." Megatron touched the white optics before him gently. He saw the systems behind them, they weren't working.

"Now I understand why you use that visor."

"Yes, I don't see a thing without it. When I put it on, it interfaces with my dead optics, enabling them to work as if they were online, normal. I can power them off and on whenever I like, but of course, it's painful."

"But how did you know I was here?"

Soundwave smiled. "My spark would find you anywhere. But I sensed your thoughts from this direction. And your energy signal. Not to mention your voice and movements." Megatron smiled back.

"Alright, I get it. A stupid question." They stood there silently, Megatron touching the white optics of his Third-In-Command, and Soundwave holding onto his leader's shoulder. After a few minutes, Soundwave pushed Megatron's hand gently away and his visor moved back into it's place. Soundwave grimaced at the pain.

"Isn't there any way to repair your optics?" The silver mech asked. Soundwave shook his head. "No. I was built to be blind. My creators knew that if I was blind, my other senses would grow stronger. They created me to be a weapon. I built this visor later myself, I wanted to experience the things around me the way the others did. The way most took for granted."

"I'm sorry, Soundwave."

"Don't be. I am quite happy with myself now. My creators may have done wrong by robbing me of my ability to see, but I gained something else in return; my ability to read minds, to hear what others don't. And my senses are strong. In due time, I became more powerful. I became able to control minds, to kill mechs from the inside. And I did kill alot of Autobots." Soundwave made a small pause.

"I heard the other Decepticons talking about their fighting skills, their weapons, the mechs they had killed. They were proud. And they despised me. They didn't envy my powers, no. They thought it was shameful to kill mechs viciously, without honor in my fighting style. They called me 'Eyesore'."

Megatron felt bad for the telepath. Nothing was as painful as your fellows' disrespect, Megatron had learned that in his past as a gladiator. But he didn't interrupt his Third, he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"I began to understand that my mind powers weren't enough for me. I wanted to fight like the other Decepticons, I wanted to feel the honor of killing my enemy with my own hands or with a weapon. So I built this visor. At first, it didn't identify colors. My world was black and white." Soundwave made another thoughtful pause.

"That's when I met you."

Megatron moved a little uneasily as he recalled the memory. He had used Soundwave shamelessly to his advantage by seducing him. He hadn't known the mech then, and didn't even want to know him. He had learned the mech's name few weeks later. Megatron had only wanted one night of pleasure, a mech to satisfy his need. And Soundwave was the first one he saw. Now the silver mech realised that Soundwave must have known his attentions all along.

The Decepticon leader felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

"In my world of white and black, you shone like a god. That's what I first thought you were. A silvery god. Then I realised that you were looking at me from the distance, watching my training with the new weapons. I think my systems went haywire for a moment."

Soundwave smiled softly at the memory.

"I turned my head away, I was shy. And I heard you approaching me. I read your mind, it was an instinct that told me to do that. I heard your attentions, I saw what you imagined upon your mind and... I couldn't believe it. A god wanted me. Maybe only for one night, but still."

Soundwave turned to look at his feet shyly.

"Then I got into your mind and realised that you were no god. You were my supreme commander, the Decepticon leader. I felt proud nonetheless. And despite your ignorance as to who I was and your unwillingness to get to know me, I let you lead me to that storage. I let you use my body to gain pleasure."

Megatron stared at his palms. This was becoming a very uncomfortable conversation.

"You were unlike any other mech I had been with. You felt so good against my chassis, like you were meant to be there, like you belonged there. The way you moaned made me crazy. You were so good I... I recorded everything. Your voice, your touch, the way you looked when you overloaded... You weren't a god. But I treated you as if you were."

Megatron looked at the telepath. He was blushed too and he was still staring at his feet.

"After you left, I layed there in the storage floor for almost an hour. I didn't want to leave. I smelled you in the air, in my body, everywhere. I felt your lubricants on my bare circuitry, I felt the warmth you left behind. The air was filled with smoke. And I was filled with emotions. I fell in love."

Now Soundwave lifted his head up to look at his leader.

"Ever since that night, I have been in love with you."

Megatron opened his mouth, but Soundwave made it first. "I know you don't love me, you don't have to. I just... Want to be with you. That's enough for me. Just let me be with you. You are my god."

Megatron closed his mouth and took a step forward. He pulled Soundwave in his arms. "I am not a god. You, whom can read minds, should know that. I don't love you, that is true. But you know you have always been special to me. One of the few I care about. You can be with me if you want, but I don't advice you to love me. I am evil. And I have hurt many mechs in my past. I cannot guarantee that I won't hurt you."

Megatron made a pause as he realised something.

"Oh... I probably already have... Starscream. You always hated him. Didn't you?"

"Yes. He had what I could never have. Your full attention. You loved him in the end. But me... I was always in the shadow."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. You can't choose who you love. But you can choose whom you spend your life with. So I ask you; Megatron, will you let me be with you?"

The silver mech pulled back, sneering. "Don't be so dramatic. Of course I'll let you be with me. Haven't I this far? Besides, who else would be dumb enough to be with someone as insufferable as I?"

Soundwave lightly punched the silver mech's cheek and then folded his arms. Megatron rubbed his sore cheek with his hand.

"Ouch... I was only kidding, Soundwave. This conversation was turning into something too soft to with stand. I don't want us to turn into Autobots. I had to do something, right?"

For a while, Megatron was sure Soundwave was actually mad. But then the corners of the telepath's mouth turned upwards in a smile.

"You're not insufferable. You should spend more time with your troops, then you would know what insufferable means."

Megatron burst in laughter. "Don't I know it already? In case you haven't noticed, I have to give them orders. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to give orders to those brainless idiots? Something is always destined to go wrong."

Soundwave chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed, I am also allowed to give orders to them. I _do _know how frustrating it is."

Megatron sneered. "Is that why you prefer to speak shortly?"

Soundwave sneered back. "Actually, no. I prefer to speak shortly because my leader speaks too much. Someone has to even the load of words, don't you agree?"

"Why you little..." Megatron tackled Soundwave and they rolled on the floor, laughing. Megatron managed to get on top. He sat on Soundwave's stomach, grinning in triumph. Then he leaned closer.

"Are you ready for round three?"

Soundwave tilted his head to his side. "Round three?"

Megatron captured his lips. Then he pulled back. "Oh... _Round three_..." Soundwave smiled. Megatron wiped his glossa over his fangs, grinning smugly.

"So, how about it?"

Soundwave sneered. "Sure. You've already lost two rounds, you _will_ lose this one too." Megatron licked his lips in anticipation.

"Oh? What makes you so sure about it?"

"We have had sex twice today. And you have offlined twice, while I have still been online." Soundwave stated smugly.

Megatron made a playful growl in his throat. He sounded like a tiger ready to attack. Soundwave shivered.

"Alright. That makes it only more reasonable that I pay you back!"

The silver mech bit Soundwave's lips and the telepath cried out.

'Take no prisoners, I _will _win this one!' Megatron thought to himself as he worked his clasps open.


	15. Trapped In A Dream

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: I promise you, there will be a very different explanation as to how Soundwave got his cassettes, I just figured it would be more interesting if I kept it a secret until the right time... Well, you'll find out soon enough. Swear._

_Oh, and I'll probably be working whole weekend again, so don't be surprised if I don't update until monday._

_In this chapter promises are made and broken. And Starscream's in deep trouble. And Megatron is trying to get Soundwave to offline XP_

Trapped In A Dream

'What happened?'

Starscream powered on his optics and stared up in the blue sky. Seagulls were flying between the white clouds above him, screeching.

"Where am I?" He sat up and glared around him. He was sitting in a sandbeach, there was white sand everywhere, sea few feets away and rocks and small cliffs a little farther away.

"I'm still asleep..." He muttered and fell back on the sand.

"No, you're not asleep anymore." A foreign, low and powerful voice answered to him. Starscream sat up again and glared around. Hovering over the water, few feets away from himself, was a Seeker.

A big Seeker, probably the biggest Starscream had ever seen. The Seeker had big, broad shoulders and probably a very powerful body. His paint job was mostly black, but he had red in his legs and hands, golden canopy and golden lines here and there.

Starscream noticed that he didn't have the Decepticon insignia, nor the Autobot symbol anywhere in his body.

But that wasn't the thing Starscream paid most attention to. The big Seeker had a golden crown on his head, decorated with red rubies.

'He must be royal...' Starscream thought.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked from the bigger Seeker.

The Seeker smiled. Then he worked his thrusters forward and landed gracefully beside Starscream.

"I... Am Hellscream." The big mech rumbled. Starscream inched away from him. "How can it be possible?? You're only in my head! It can't be really you!" Hellscream laughed at the scared Seeker and stepped closer. Starscream noticed that he had icy blue optics. The color didn't quite fit in with his dark face.

As Hellscream spoke, Starscream couldn't help noticing that he had a silvery glossa.

"We _are _in our head, dearest. What is the last thing you remember?"

Starscream clenched his fists angrily, trying to keep them from shaking as he recalled his last memory.

"I remember you trying to kill me," Starscream said sourly. "Don't be a hypocrite. You tried to kill me too." Starscream went on as if he hadn't heard Hellscream.

"And I remember how Megatron said that he loved me." Hellscream snorted. "Naïve as ever, I see."

"I am not naïve! Megatron loves me!" Starscream argued and got up. He began to walk the other way. "Yeah, sure. Just like he loved you when he ordered you dead." Starscream stopped dead in his tracks. "Ordered me... Dead?" Suddenly Hellscream was in front of him again.

"Yes. I can't see much nowadays, but I do see glimpses every now and then. I heard him order our wingmates to kill us. And I saw Thundercracker and Skywarp flying beside us. But I'm not sure where or why..." Hellscream trailed off.

"So, are we dead?" Starscream asked quietly. Hellscream smiled. "No. We're not dead. We are merely pushed aside. Look over there." Hellscream pointed at a cliff. There was a small Seeker sitting on it, playing with rocks. His paint job was exactly the same as Starscream's.

"Who is he?" Starscream asked.

"I was hoping that you could tell me. I haven't got the slightest idea. All I know is that he pushed us both aside when we struggled for power. You have been asleep ever since. But I did hear him call himself 'Starscream', can you believe it? He thinks he's you. And he likes your Megatron too, though a little different way, I think..."

Hellscream studied Starscream's face carefully. It seemed to turn darker by second.

"How dare that brat take my name and my place... I'll show him!" Starscream took off.

He didn't see Hellscream trying to suppress his laughter.

Starscream flew towards the sparkling, ready to strangle him. Then he literally bumped into something. He felt it with his hands. There was some invisible field to stop him. He couldn't get through. "Slag!" He cursed and walked back to Hellscream, who was grinning smugly, his hands on his hips.

"You should start to listen to me again, my Starling." The big Seeker murmured. Starscream shot him a glare. "I am not your Starling. I belong to Megatron now." Hellscream shrugged. "If you say so. But I don't think Megatron cares."

"What are you babbling about?" Hellscream sneered and leaned closer. "He's with someone else now." He whispered. Starscream's optics widened in horror.

"No. No, it cannot be! I love him! And he said he loved me!"

Hellscream puckered up his lips and acted like he was sad.

"I'm sorry, little Starling. Your knight has found another one to practise his-ahem-skills with." Starscream growled and attacked Hellscream with his claws drawn. Hellscream only laughed as the smaller Seeker began to claw at him. "You're lying!" Starscream screamed.

"Yes, I am!" Hellscream admitted, laughing. "But I really think it won't take long for Megatron to find a new one to warm his berth. As to what he said about loving you... Well, I think he lied."

"You piece of scrap-metal!"

"Don't be like that, dearest. You deserve better than that fool covered in silver. I am a much better choice anyway. Just admit it. He wasn't as good as you imagined he would be." Hellscream spoke, trying to annoy the smaller Seeker.

"I watched you give yourself away, I know all about his so-called skills. A real mech would've been on top all the time! You need a real mech, Screamer, a real mech like me."

"SHUT UP!"

"I'll show you what I mean." Hellscream rolled them over and sat on Starscream's belly. Then he leaned closer, grinning like a maniac. His hand went to Starscream's chest to caress it. "I can show you something else too, if you want..."

Starscream pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me! Get off!" Hellscream shrugged as he got off of the smaller Seeker. "As you wish. But you'll want it, sooner or later." Starscream leaned closer to him. "How about never?" Starscream snarled and got up from the sand.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Hellscream walked in the water. "Why do you ask me? I've been stuck here ever since that brat pushed us aside. I know you don't believe me, but that kid is stronger than us."

Starscream sighed. "We'll need to figure out something. Hellscream, can he see us?" No answer. Starscream turned around. Hellscream was gone.

"Oh no, this must be one of those dreams that slowly turn into nightmares... And I'm trapped here alone." Then suddenly Hellscream appeared in a splash of water. He hovered just above the water. "What are you babbling about? This is not a dream."

Hellscream had a nasty grin on his lips as he caressed his own canopy. "Come here and I'll prove it to you..."

Starscream snorted. "No. I would rather be all alone." Hellscream shrugged, not at all upset.

"Suit yourself." He dove under the water again. Starscream sat down on the sand.

"Primus, help me..." The Seeker moaned and buried his face in his palms.

XXX

Skywarp powered on his optics and stared at the well-lit ceiling. "Where am I?" Thundercracker's smiling face appeared before him. "Oh, Thunder'... We made it, didn't we?" Thundercracker glanced around himself, then leaned down and kissed the black and purple Seeker.

He pulled back. "Yes, we made it. And I have something to tell you." Thundercracker sat on the berth beside Skywarp and leaned closer.

"I have found the perfect disguise." He whispered. Skywarp sat up. "What? Tell me." Thundercracker glanced around him cautiously. Then he leaned a little closer again. "I think Jazz has the hots for me." The blue jet whispered. Skywarp's optics widened. Then he squinted them angrily.

"But you're with me! I can't believe you, TC!" The black and purple Seeker got up from the berth. "I am with you, 'Warp. You know that, and I know that. But Jazz doesn't. I figured that if I'd seduce him, he'd be the perfect ally around here." Skywarp grabbed his mate's neck harshly.

"If you cheat on me, I'll never forgive you." Skywarp released his mate and turned his back on him. He noticed Starscream recharging on a berth nearby. He went to the red and blue Seeker. "How's Starscream?" Thundercracker followed his mate to Starscream.

"No improvement. Ratchet doesn't know what to do with him." Skywarp turned around fast.

"Oh, so you've already learned all of their names? Autobot-lover." Thundercracker shushed. "Someone might hear you."

"What's the matter? Afraid that your Autobot friends won't like you anymore?"

"Listen, Skywarp. We need them to repair Starscream. And as long as that takes, we'll have to fake everything. You can't show them the long face. Act more like an Autobot."

Skywarp snorted. "I am proud of who I am. And that's a Decepticon warrior. I'll never be an Autobot."

"So, who's asking you to be? All I'm saying is that we need to keep low profile. We don't want to arouse any suspicions. Besides, Ironhide doesn't trust us at all."

"Then he's probably the smartest Autobot around here. I'm going outside. I'm already getting sick of this stuffy Autobot air." Skywarp walked towards the door.

"'Warp, wait. Don't you get it?" Skywarp quickly spun around.

"Get what? That you'd rather be with Jazz than with me? That you feel kinship with these morans? Sheesh. They've brainwashed you already, Thunder'. I'm going back to Megatron. Coming here was a bad idea."

"What about Starscream?" Thundercracker asked.

"What about him? I'm sure he'll love it here with you and other Autobuckets."

That was the last drop. Thundercracker onlined his thrusters and swiftly tackled his mate. He held the black and purple Seeker tightly on the floor.

"I am not an Autobot! And you're not going anywhere!" The blue Seeker exclaimed.

"Get off me!"

"Not before you calm down."

"Calm down?! You are going to interface with an Autobot, and you're asking me to calm down?!"

"I am NOT going to interface with him!" Skywarp stopped struggling. "You're not? But you said..."

"I said, I'm going to seduce him. That doesn't mean I'm going to... Ugh, disgusting! How could you even think of that?" They got up from the floor.

"So what are you going to do?" Skywarp asked. "I'm going to use my good looks. And after he's crazy about me, like most mechs I've seduced, he'll help us 'fit in'. And that means we are safe from Ironhide and other Autobots that don't trust us."

Skywarp rubbed his chin. "What about me? What will I do?"

Thundercracker smirked and leaned closer. "You, honey, are going to keep your desires on a short leash. Stay away from me, act like we're only friends. Keep low profile. Play the role of a concerned friend and stay with Starscream all the time. You need to keep your optics on him. Who knows, someone might want to hurt him." Thundercracker gave his mate a quick kiss on the nose.

Skywarp folded his arms. "Oh, brother. I hate this already. So when can we...?" Skywarp made a flirt whistle. Thundercracker laughed.

"Not here, if that's what you had in mind! Just be patient. As soon as Screamer's alright we can get the slag out of here."

"And then we'll interface two weeks in a row!" Skywarp stated. Thundercracker chuckled as he tried to shush his mate.

"Alright, alright. Just keep your cools, honey. And remember to guard Starscream."

Skywarp nodded, a sly grin on his face. Thundercracker's face mirrored his.

"It's getting late, my dear. And do you know what that means? It means, it's time to start the game..." The blue jet announced.

XXX

Jazz was outside, driving and listening to music. The other Autobots hated his music, so he had to go outside whenever he wanted to listen to it. The road was bumpy and it was getting dark. He passed screaming stop-signs without care. Unlike the other Autobots, he was not uptight.

As he drove, he thought about a certain blue Seeker. He had always liked Thundercracker, although he was a Decepticon. There was something so alluring in him that the saboteur could never quite take his visor off of the jet. Thundercracker was perfect.

The way he manouvered in the air, his rumbling voice, his majestic wings...

Jazz couldn't believe he had finally gained an opportunity to get to know the blue Seeker. Thundercracker was with the Autobots now.

Suddenly a jet engine rumbled behind him. He turned around and transformed. Thundercracker. Jazz's spark began to pulse faster as the Seeker transformed as well and landed in front of him.

"Hey there, Jazz! How's it going?"

"Just driving around, listening to music. How are you?" Thundercracker shrugged and moved away from the street. He sat down on the grass near the driving lane and tapped the place beside him. Jazz followed him, his spark whirling in it's casing. The Autobot sat beside the Seeker.

"How are your friends?" Jazz asked. Thundercracker sighed. "Skywarp's just fine, but I don't think Starscream will ever be..." Jazz saw a tear in the corner of the blue jet's optic. "Hey, don't cry, baby... I'm sure Starscream will get back to normal." Jazz wiped the tear away.

Thundercracker turned to look at the saboteur in the visor. Then he leaned closer and captured the mech's lips. Jazz responded eagerly to the kiss. Thundercracker moaned and let the saboteur lie him down on the ground. Then suddenly Jazz pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't think we should be doing this. I mean, you're still a Decepticon in the others' optics." The saboteur said. Thundercracker looked up to him.

"And what about your optics?" The blue jet asked softly. Jazz smiled.

"I think you're the most beautiful thing in the whole universe." He replied.

"Then it doesn't matter what the others say. Besides, they don't have to know about this."

Jazz considered. He had the Seeker now. But the others would never approve of this. He glared deep into the optics of the blue Seeker. He decided that Thundercracker was right. He shouldn't let the others decide about his life. So he leaned down.

"Thundercracker..."

The blue jet smiled sensually. Jazz picked him up from the ground and carried him deeper into the forest nearby. He lied the Seeker down and sat beside him.

"This is a better place. No one will see us under these bushes."

Thundercracker leaned up and kissed the Autobot. Jazz climbed on top of him, devouring his lips and tenderly caressing his wings. Thundercracker moaned and fondled Jazz's body.

The blue jet's hands were talented. It didn't take long before Jazz was ready for interfacing. He looked down on the Seeker.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The saboteur asked. Thundercracker bit his lower lip, considering. "I... I think we shouldn't go too far. I mean, I like you but interfacing is quite a big deal... I guess I'm just not ready yet." Jazz sighed and climbed off the blue jet.

"I understand." He said. Thundercracker sat up. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun..." The Seeker's hand went to Jazz's crotch. The saboteur quickly retracted the plate in Thundercracker's way. The delicate Seeker-hand caressed his intimate circuits, making him gasp.

Then the blue jet retracted his own intimate armour and pulled Jazz's hand to his crotch. They fondled each other, Jazz moaning and Thundercracker ignoring the guilty feeling in the back of his mind. Skywarp wouldn't approve of this.

Thundercracker had promised not to interface with Jazz. But he hadn't promised anything else. Besides, what was the harm?

Jazz's hands felt good, and Thundercracker needed some relaxation after all the flying and excitement. This was only sex. There were no feelings involved, at least not from Thundercracker's part. And Skywarp would never find out. Thundercracker soon forgot about the black and purple Seeker, as the overload hit him. He cried out and held onto the mech beside him. Everything went dark around him. He offlined.

XXX

Soundwave was completely worn-out. He had already overloaded three times, but Megatron just didn't stop sending the energy pulses. The telepath laughed at Megatron's rowdiness.

"Who's your daddy?" The silver mech yelled out loud. Soundwave was sure everyone in the base heard them.

"You are, you are! Just please, stop! I can't take any more of this!"

"I won't stop until you offline!" Megatron yelled, grinning widely. Their sex was turning into a game without a winner, as the silver mech cried out in ecstasy for the third time, too. He looked tired, but he went on. The room was becoming hot. There was smoke all around them.

"Please, Megatron! We'll both _permanently _offline if you don't stop! You don't want your troops to find us like this, do you?"

Megatron struggled. "No. But-I-don't-want-you-to-win... Either." He sent the pulses forcefully in unison with his words. But Soundwave knew he was in need of energy.

"Can we just stop...?" Soundwave laughed. Megatron shook his head. "I give up, you win, Megatron. Just stop, please..."

Megatron made a pause. "You give up? As if you're not going to offline at all? Unacceptable." And the 'torture' continued. Soundwave howled with laughter.

"Please!"

"Please what? Be more exact."

"Please, stop! I'm begging you!"

"You're begging me? Nice. But not good enough."

"What am I suppose to say??"

"Figure it out. You're the telepath."

Soundwave struggled. He was so low on energy that mind-reading was difficult. But he succeeded. Megatron wanted him to say his name. Soundwave pulled back from the silver mech's mind, laughing even more.

"You're really kinky, did you know that?" He said. Megatron grinned.

"Yes. I did know that. So how is it going to be...?"

Soundwave tried to suppress his laughter and succeeded. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, Megatron..." He moaned. Of course, they both knew it was only faking. Megatron sneered.

"Nice. Very nice. Try again. A little louder this time."

Soundwave burst in laughter again. "But everyone will hear us!"

"Does that bother you? Let them know how good I am." Soundwave chuckled. "Yes... I'm sure they'll all be lining up behind your door."

"Are you mocking me? I'm going to punish you for that!" The energy pulses grew stronger again, and Megatron increased his pace. Soundwave gasped as he felt the tinge of arousal once more. Megatron sneered knowingly.

"This will be the end of you!" He yelled playfully, as he began to build up a strong pulse. He let it loose on the telepath.

Soundwave moaned out loud. Megatron sent another extremely strong pulse and Soundwave cried out his name, this time genuinely. He powered off his optics, enjoying his overload. Distantly, he heard Megatron groaning in pleasure. Then the silver mech collapsed on top of him.

Soundwave sighed in satisfaction. He felt good.

"You know, Megatron, maybe we should go get some energon. We've been doing this all night and it's three o'clock in the morning now. I'm all worn-out and so are you. We need to be ready for the attack, can't have us sleeping in the battlefield. Let's grab some energon and go to recharge. What do you say?"

He got no response. He powered his optics back on. "Megatron?"

The mighty Decepticon leader layed on the telepath's chest, snoring softly. The corners of Soundwave's mouth began to tug upwards. Megatron had offlined. The laughter erupted again, but this time it showed no signs of stopping.


	16. Signs Of Hope

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: I managed to finish this chapter just in time, but now I'm off to work. I'll update tomorrow, if I get the next chapter finished in time._

Signs Of Hope

Starscream was desperate. The more he tried to find an answer to his problem, the more he became certain that there was none. If Hellscream couldn't push that sparkling aside, how could he stand a chance? He stared at the sparkling on the cliff.

The sparkling was staring at the sea, far away, as if he was thinking. Or maybe he wasn't even online anymore. Starscream couldn't figure out the sparkling that claimed to be him. Starscream let out a desperate whimper.

"I'm trapped here forever..." Starscream sobbed. "All alone in this prison!" He cried out.

"Not alone." Hellscream's shadow appeared over him. Starscream swiftly spun around and snarled at the bigger mech.

"Leave me alone." That only brought laughter upon him.

"Little fool..." Hellscream murmured like to a sparkling, as he began to calm down. "I couldn't leave you alone here, not even if I wanted. There's simply not enough room." He kneeled beside the desperate Seeker, his knees sinking in the white, warm sand.

"And you like being near me, don't you, my love?" Starscream got up and walked away. Hellscream was soon on his heels. "What, you don't love me anymore?" Hellscream chuckled.

How could he be so carefree? As if everything was fine. Starscream stopped and sighed. "I hate this place, and I hate you. Without you, I wouldn't be here. I would be with Megatron, my future bondmate. But now... It seems that I'll never be with him again."

"Yes, and you'll never be his bondmate either." Starscream shot him a glare and onlined his thrusters. He was lifted up in the sky in no time.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hellscream asked, he was still standing in the sand, somewhere underneath. "I'm gonna find a way out of here! Anyway, I need some privacy." Hellscream shouted something, but Starscream didn't hear what.

Starscream smiled as he flew higher and higher, farther away from the ground. Freedom!

Starscream frowned as he yet again bumped into something. "No... It can't be..." There was another invisible force field to stop him. Starscream began to panic. "I want out of here!" He banged the glass-like structure before him with his fists, but they didn't make a scratch on the field.

Starscream glanced down, where the sparkling was sitting on the cliff. The Seeker bared his fangs like a beast. He spun around and flew towards the sparkling with high speed. He banged on the field head first. Somewhere behind him Hellscream laughed. Starscream paid no heed to him.

Instead, he banged the glass with his clenched fists. "Let me out! You hear?!" To his great surprise, the sparkling turned to look directly at him and Starscream froze as he stared into his own face. "Mirror..." He whispered.

"What are you stuttering about?" Hellscream stood behind him. Starscream couldn't get his optics off of the sparkling. It was him. Many millenias ago, but still him. The sparkling's face was very serious, sad even. And there was a tear in the corner of his left optic.

"Please, let me out." Starscream pleaded. The sparkling's lips parted a little, the lower lip trembling. Then he glanced at Hellscream. He quickly turned his head away. Starscream shot a glare to Hellscream. Hellscream threw his hands up; "What?"

Starscream turned to look at the sparkling again. He didn't pay attention to neither of the bigger Seekers anymore. Starscream quickly spun around to face Hellscream again. "You scared him away! I could have gotten out, but you had to come here and ruin everything!" He accused.

Hellscream crossed his arms. "Everything's always my fault, I see." Starscream let out a scream of frustration.

"Get out!" He screamed, like he was arguing with Megatron again. Hellscream laughed, much like Megatron would have.

"Get out?! That's what I've been trying to do for the last twenty hours!" Hellscream mocked. Then he leaned down, in level with Starscream's face. "Oh, but you know nothing of it, you were taking your beauty sleep. Isn't that right, beauty? Mwhahaha!"

Starscream clenched his fists. "You're just asking for it, _dearest_!" Starscream snarled and attacked the big Seeker. They fell on the sand, Starscream on top. Hellscream couldn't seem to stop his laughter, it only grew louder with every punch of the small, blue fists.

"Did you know that you're optics sparkle when you're angry?"

"And did you know that your face reminds me of a large minerbot's aft?" Starscream shot back.

"You hurt my feelings, dearest!" Hellscream laughed.

"I'm going to hurt something more than your feelings!"

"Fiery little devil... I like it."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, you'll have to do much more to shut me up, dearest."

"I know just how to shut you up..." Starscream brought his weapon online and shot his null-ray at Hellscream's chest. The big Seeker let out a frustrated cry. He snarled as he slowly began to go offline. "You little... Traitor!" Hellscream sounded so much like Megatron that Starscream became confused for a moment.

Then the ice blue optics offlined and Hellscream stopped moving. Starscream climbed off of him and stood up. He turned his gaze away from the black and red Seeker on the ground, and glared at the sparkling again.

"You and I are gonna have a little chat..." He mumbled and approached the sparkling.

XXX

Thundercracker woke up from the med bay. He sat up and glanced at Starscream. He was still sleeping.

'Where's 'Warp?' He wondered and got up from the berth. As he walked out of the med bay, there was Jazz standing outside, smiling widely. Thundercracker sighed quietly to himself and forced a smile on his faceplate. He approached the saboteur.

"Good morning." He saluted. Jazz's smile widened even more, if possible.

"Mornin', beautiful." He said. Thundercracker brought his finger to his lips, signalling Jazz to be quiet, glancing around wildly.

"Someone might hear you." The blue Seeker warned.

"Someone like me?" Skywarp landed in front of the blue jet. Thundercracker startled backwards. "'Warp? I... I was wondering where you were. Didn't see you anywhere in the med bay." Skywarp snorted.

"I am not a patient anymore, why would I want to suffocate in the med bay? I've been flying all morning."

Jazz chuckled. "Yeah, your friend is very talented flyer, Thundercracker. And nice company. He even took me for a flight few hours ago. Boy, did we have fun..."

Thundercracker swallowed hard and took a step back. Skywarp sneered.

"Yes. Jazz told me all about last night... I trust you had fun too?" There was a hidden meaning in his sentence, but Jazz didn't notice it. "Well?" Skywarp questioned. Thundercracker forced a sneer on his face, though it was more like a grimace.

"Yes. We had fun." Skywarp stepped close enough to kiss the blue jet. But of course in front of Jazz, he wouldn't. "Good. Maybe I ought to find an Autobot _friend _to keep me company, too. I don't want to get in the way of your little _romance_."

Thundercracker blushed in shame. Jazz was still smiling, apparently he thought that Thundercracker was shy. "Of course you're not in the way, Skywarp. I understand if you want to spend time alone with your friend. That reminds me, I am needed in the control room. I'll just be going then." Jazz said and turned around, he began to walk away from the two Seekers.

Then he glanced back at Thundercracker over his shoulder. He pointed the blue jet with his finger. "I'll see _you _later." He said and walked away. Thundercracker stared at his back. As soon as Jazz was far enough, the blue jet faced Skywarp.

"'Warp, honey. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, you didn't mean to, you didn't want to hurt me, it just happened. Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that one before? Save me from your excuses." Skywarp worked his thrusters and lifted himself up. He hovered a few feets above the ground.

"I'm off to find an Autobot friend of my own. But first, I want to say something..." Skywarp worked his thrusters forward and flew close to Thundercracker. Their faces were almost touching each other.

"Thunder', you're a whore." Then he flew off, up in the blue sky and swiftly disappeared in the clouds. Thundercracker almost went after him, but stopped himself in time. He had screwed up everything, Skywarp would never forgive him. And now Jazz thought they had something going on. Well, that had been the purpose of seducing him, but now everything was ruined. He had lost Skywarp forever. And still no change in Starscream.

As he turned around, he saw the mech he had been thinking about. Starscream looked sleepy as he yawned and rubbed his optics.

"Thunder', me hungry. You give energon?" Starscream asked. Thundercracker forced a smile on his lips. "Sure. Follow me." They began to walk towards the main entrance of the Autobot headquarters. Starscream grasped Thundercracker's hand carefully, trying to keep up with him. Thundercracker slowed down his pace.

Starscream stared at his face. "We go back to Mega soon?" The 'little' Seeker asked, with sparking optics. Thundercracker patted his head. "Yes. Very soon."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Starscream smiled to him. "Good." As soon as he turned his head away, Thundercracker's smile faded away. They wouldn't be able to leave until Starscream was cured. If there was a cure...

XXX

Starscream touched the glass between him and his past self. The sparkling paid no attention to him.

"Starscream?" He questioned quietly. No reaction. "It's me. I mean you. I mean..." Starscream sighed. "I am you many millenias later. We are the same. You have to get me out of here." The sparkling's small wings twitched a little. Starscream's hopes built up.

"Help me. Help me out of here." Now the sparkling turned to look at the bigger Seeker and tilted his head. Starscream smiled.

"I want to help you destroy Hellscream. He tried to kill us, me and you, little one. He will try again. And if you don't get me out of here, he will eventually succeed. I know you're scared of him. I can help you defeat him. Let me help you."

The sparkling on the other side made a whimper and crawled closer to his future self. "You help me Starscream find mama?" Starscream felt an uncomfortable twist in his spark, sorrow for his lost. He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. Mama's dead. And she abandoned us. She didn't want us."

The sparkling sobbed. "Me miss mama." Starscream pressed his hand against the glass. The sparkling Starscream pressed his hand on the same spot on the other side. Only the glass separated them. "I miss her too. But she's gone. I am the only one you have left. Help me out of here."

The sparkling pulled his hand back. His wings were quivering as he cried.

"Please, help me. If you don't get me out of here, you'll never grow up."

"Me no can help you. Me no want to grow up, me happy like this. Thunder and purple idiot take care of me now. Me no need you." Starscream startled and leaned on the glass with his hands. "Are you with Thundercracker and Skywarp?" Starscream asked eagerly. The sparkling nodded.

"Thunder say we go back to Mega soon. Mega love me Starscream. He say so." Starscream felt tears building up behind his optics. "You're going back to Megatron?" He asked weakly. The sparkling nodded.

"Could you... Could you take a message from me?" Starscream asked. The sparkling squinted his optics. "What message? Me no messenger boy, me Seeker."

"I know, I know. But I have to tell something to Thundercracker, he would be very happy to hear it. Could you send him my message?" The sparkling shrugged. "Ok." Starscream cleared his throat.

"Tell Thundercracker that... That Screamer is trapped inside his own head. Tell him that Screamer needs help to get out, that a baby Seeker is blocking his way. That Screamer has... Two enemies inside his mind, enemies that try to keep him imprisoned here forever. You remember it?"

The sparkling Starscream nodded. "Me remember, me recorded it." Starscream smiled and caressed the glass between them. "Good boy. You will make a good Seeker one day, Starscream." The sparkling smiled back to him. Then he crawled back to where he was sitting earlier and began to stare in the distance again.

Starscream tried to see what he was looking at, but saw nothing. The sparkling was completely in control, he blocked everything, just like Hellscream had said. Starscream glanced behind him where Hellscream was still laying offline. He would wake up soon.

Starscream lifted his weapons and watched them gleam in the sunlight. He was glad he had them with him.


	17. One Down, Two To Go

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: I wrote this in a hurry, so there's probably alot of errors. I'll edit this later when I have more time in my hands._

One Down, Two To Go

What else could go wrong? Skywarp could be mad enough to go back to Megatron and tell him everything. Or he could tell the Autobots what was really going on. No, Skywarp wouldn't do that. Not for Thundercracker's sake, but for Starscream's. Thundercracker glanced at the 'sparkling' beside him. Starscream was eagerly drinking every last drop of energon. No wonder. They had been through a lot lately, they had only arrived yesterday and this was the first energon ration they got.

Starscream noticed the blue jet's gaze on himself. "What you looking at? Me got energon on my face?" Thundercracker smiled. "No. I was just thinking." Starscream nodded. "Me thinking too. Me got a message for you." The spakling sipped from his energon cube. Thundercracker leaned over the table.

"A message? From Skywarp?" Starscream shook his head. He poured the last drops of energon into his mouth. Then he glared at the cube, a disappointed look on his face. "Empty." He stated. Carelessly, he threw the cube on the wall and it shattered into pieces. Hoist turned to look at them from his computer. He shot an angry glare to Thundercracker. Thundercracker grimaced and pointed at Starscream. Hoist shook his head and muttered something before he turned to look at the screen again.

Thundercracker glared at Starscream. "Why did you do that? That's a bad habit, Starscream." He whispered. Starscream sneered. "Mega does that too. I saw yesterday." Thundercracker sighed and leaned back in his seat. "You shouldn't do everything Megatron does. He's got no manners. Besides, we're only guests here."

Starscream folded his arms. "Me do what me want. You no mama, you no can tell what Starscream can do. You stupid." Thundercracker tried to keep calm. It was hard with a sparkling like Starscream. "That's true. I am not your mother. But I am responsible for your doings. If you do something bad, it's my fault."

Immediately as he finished his sentence, Thundercracker realised he shouldn't have said it. Starscream's optics gleamed. "You mean, if me hit that stupid Autobot, he mad at you and not me Starscream?" Thundercracker grimaced. "No, no. I didn't mean that." He tried but it was too late. Starscream got off the chair and went to Hoist.

"Starscream, please don't do this." Thundercracker pleaded. Starscream stood beside Hoist, who quickly glanced at the Seeker and then paid no attention to him. Starscream glanced at Thundercracker over his shoulder and showed his glossa to the blue Seeker. Thundercracker buried his face in his hands.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" Hoist demanded from the sparkling. Thundercracker sighed and leaned against the table.

'Here it comes...' He thought.

"Thundercracker, I think you should keep a closer optic on this little brat. As his wingmate, you're responsible..."

XXX

"What do you mean they're gone??" Megatron barked and immediately regretted it as Soundwave winced and stepped back. It wasn't Soundwave's fault the Seekers were lazy. The telepath, however, soon regained his composure. "The Seekers don't answer to comm. link." He said in his monotone. Blitzwing stepped closer to the two.

"Megatron, maybe they are still recharging. Let me go there and-"

"Silence, Blitzwing! Who gave you permission to speak?" Megatron shouted over his shoulder. The Triple Changer stepped back. Sorry, Megatron..." He mumbled and retreated to the safety of the Coneheads. Ramjet snickered quietly. Blitzwing shot him a glare.

"Soundwave. What is Laserbeak's exact location right now?" Megatron asked. Soundwave was silent for about a minute. Then he turned to look at his leader. "Laserbeak has recently arrived to the Autobot headquarters, he has nothing to report yet." Megatron nodded.

"Alright. Eject Buzzsaw." Soundwave pressed his shoulder button and Buzzsaw ejected from his tape deck. The yellow cassetticon circled above their heads.

"Buzzsaw, find my missing Seekers. Scour the outside of headquarters and search for their energy signals, they might be flying. Soundwave, raise the docking tower."

XXX

"Starscream? What was the message you had for me? Who's it from?" They sat in the privacy of the med bay. Since there hadn't been any battles, there was no one in there but the two Seekers. Skywarp was probably still flying.

"It's from some Screamer. He said it's important that you get the message so me Starscream..."

"Screamer? Are you sure-I mean... What did he tell you?" The sparkling streched himself and yawned. The anesthetic Ratchet had given to Starscream was beginning to affect. "No, no! Starscream, don't fall asleep yet! I need to hear the message!"

The sparkling layed down on the berth and glared at the blue jet from there. "Me Starscream sleepy, don't rush me. You can listen to the message when me asleep, me recorded it." Starscream smiled as he powered off his optics.

"Screamer say me wise boy, gonna be a good Seeker someday." Then Starscream's systems went offline. Thundercracker's spark was pulsing faster.

This 'Screamer' had to be the _real _Starscream. But who was this sparkling then? Thundercracker rubbed his chin as he thought. Starscream was still in there. It seemed that he didn't have amnesia as Megatron had said. But what did he have then?

Suddenly Thundercracker recalled something:

_"Starscream's mind: Damaged beyond repair. Suggestion: Termination."_

That was what Soundwave had said back in the Decepticon base. Thundercracker gasped in shock.

Soundwave had lied.

XXX

Skywarp arrived to the med bay, a sour look on his faceplate. He approached his wingmate.

"What was so urgent you had to call me here? I was having a blast with Tracks." The black and purple Seeker stated, obviously trying to annoy Thundercracker. The blue jet ignored his statement and signalled him to come closer.

"Starscream has got no slagging amnesia." Thundercracker began. Skywarp snorted. "What do you know about it? Megatron said he has amnesia." Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Megatron knows nothing, it was only an uneducated guess."

Skywarp placed his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah? And you're suddenly an educated professional? Besides, Soundwave confirmed Megatron's 'uneducated guess'." Thundercracker grabbed Skywarp's arm and violently dragged him to Starscream's berth. The little Seeker was still asleep.

"Skywarp, Soundwave lied." Skywarp's optics widened in surprise. Then he squinted them and pointed at Thundercracker's chest.

"What do you have against Soundwave, hmm? He didn't let you give him a lapdance?" The black and purple Seeker poked the blue jet's chest with his finger.

"Shut up, Skywarp! This isn't about me!"

Skywarp snorted and folded his arms. "For once..." He muttered. Thundercracker grabbed his wingmate's neck and squeezed tight. He brought their faces close to each other.

"Listen carefully, _beloved_, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once: This isn't about us, this is about Starscream. So forget our... _Disagreement_ and for once LISTEN!" Skywarp made a gagging noise and Thundercracker let go. The black and purple Seeker collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

Thundercracker placed his hands on his hips and watched Skywarp get up. He rubbed his neck, glaring at the blue jet murderously.

"Hmph. Now that I have your attention, I'd like to discuss about our wingmate. The basics are these: Starscream hasn't got an amnesia, he's currently at the state of a sparkling, and his true self can communicate with us only through the sparkling. Oh, and Soundwave lied. I don't know why, but he lied."

Skywarp was still rubbing his neck. "But why would Soundwave lie? I don't get it. He never had anything against Starscream, at least not that I know of."

Thundercracker shrugged. "Maybe he wanted more power and poor Screamer was in his way?" The blue jet guessed.

"Yeah, greed is the basic element of a Decepticon. But somehow I don't believe Soundwave would want any power. Besides, he would probably go against Megatron directly. He wouldn't be satisfied as his Second-In-Command. He would want _real _power."

Skywarp stared at his palms.

Thundercracker sneered and leaned closer. "Are you still talking about Soundwave? Or about yourself?" Skywarp winced and looked at his wingmate. As he noticed the sneer on Thundercracker's face, a wide smile formed on his own lips. "A little both," he admitted and they laughed.

Then they seemed to remember their fight and regained their seriousness. Thundercracker cleared his throat. "Let's forget about Soundwave and concentrate on Starscream." Skywarp nodded. "Right."

"So, Starscream said that he had a message for me from someone called _Screamer_. I think that's _our_ Screamer." Skywarp nodded eagerly. "And what was the message?" He asked enthusiasticly. Thundercracker's shoulder's slumped. "He fell asleep before he told me."

"Slag!" Skywarp cursed.

"But he said he recorded it. I think we could take it out from his memory banks. If Ratchet agrees to do that, I am no medic and neither are you."

Skywarp raised his gaze to Thundercracker's face again. "You were right, TC. Bringing Starscream here was a good decision. We couldn't do this without the Autobots' equipments and Ratchet's knowledge."

Thundercracker smiled. "I only hope Ratchet agrees to inspect Starscream's memory banks." He said.

"Let's not hope, let's find out! Come!" Skywarp grabbed Thundercracker's hand and dragged the blue jet after him. Thundercracker smiled. This reminded him of their time in the Academy: Skywarp would get an excellent prank-idea, and would drag Thundercracker along with him.

The blue Seeker followed his wingmate to the Autobot headquarter's entrance.

XXX

"Megatron, Buzzsaw found no trace of the Seekers." Soundwave reported to his leader as soon as Buzzsaw returned into his tape deck.

"Slaggit!" Megatron cursed and sat down on his chair. "Do I need to break into my own soldiers' quarters to find them??"

Blitzwing approached his leader. "The Coneheads said they didn't hear any noises through the wall. I don't think Thundercracker and Skywarp are even there." The Triple Changer said. Megatron turned around in his chair to look at him. "Through the wall?" He questioned, frowning. Blitzwing shrugged.

"The wall between the Coneheads and the Seekers is pretty thin." Blitzwing explained. "And I went to Starscream's quarters. He didn't open up when I knocked, and he wasn't in his lab either, I think. I didn't hear any noises at all. And his surveillance cameras were out of power, too."

"You went to Starscream's quarters? And his lab?" Megatron asked. Blitzwing nodded. "There was motor oil in his corridor, the Stunticons must've been racing there again. And if Starscream had seen the mess, he would've cleaned it up, you know how tidy he is. So I don't think he's been there for a while."

Megatron's look was odd as he stared at the Triple Changer with his crimson red optics. "Motor oil in Starscream's corridor?" He questioned. Blitzwing figured he was mad at the Stunticons for messing up his base again, so he went on.

"Yeah, you should've seen it! Motor oil and race tracks everywhere. The whole corridor was in scratches and traces of paint. They really lived it up this time. There was even one flat tire left in there. I wonder who it belongs to..."

Megatron sighed and lifted his gaze to the ceiling as he leaned back on his chair. Blitzwing looked at Soundwave, questioningly. Soundwave only looked at the Triple Changer with his usual blank look.

"Soundwave?" Megatron asked suddenly. "Yes, Megatron?"

"Who was at monitoring shift last night at eleven o'clock or something?"

Soundwave winced. "I... I was." Soundwave stuttered, afraid to anger his hot-tempered leader. Megatron quickly turned to look at the telepath.

"You were? Oh... I understand."

Blitzwing's gaze travelled between Soundwave and Megatron. He was confused. "What?" He asked, his curiousity winning over his fear. Megatron glared at him prudently, as if measuring the Triple Changer's trustworthiness.

"Nothing you should be worried about." The silver mech said finally and turned around in his chair to look at his Third-In-Command. Again, Blitzwing glanced at Soundwave for any clues or hints. Soundwave kept his gaze firmly on his leader's face.

'Something's going on.' Blitzwing thought to himself.

"If the Seekers don't care to show up in the next two hours, we'll just have to do without them. The wheels of war don't stop for two soldiers. Besides, we need energon badly." Megatron said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, sir. But did you just say 'two soldiers'? Because we have three Seekers missing." Blitzwing said. Megatron glared at him.

"Correction: Two Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Starscream is no more." Megatron said coldly. Blitzwing's lips parted in understanding.

"You executed Starscream?" He asked. Megatron nodded. Blitzwing was too smart to ask him why. So he wisely shut his mouth.

"And now we wait for my two remaining Seekers. But I have a feeling they won't be _my _Seekers for much longer..."


	18. Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: Finally I finished this chapter..._

Memories

"I won't do it." Skywarp clenched his fists. "Why not?"

"It's too dangerous. He might go offline. Permanently. Or I could damage his brain functions, his processing. Better just wait for him to wake up. Besides, according to the information you gave us yesterday, the Decepticons are attacking the power plant sometime today. I need to be ready to repair the other Autobots when they return."

Thundercracker touched Skywarp's arm carefully. "He's the medic, 'Warp. He knows what he's talking about." Skywarp snarled and stomped toward the door. Thundercracker shrugged to Ratchet and hurried after his wingmate. He soon caught the black and purple Seeker and fell into pace with him.

"What's the matter with you? We have to play cool."

"Starscream will wake up in six hours. Before that we can't do anything to help him. I guess I'm just anxious to find out what his message was, if it is from our Screamer at all..."

Thundercracker grasped his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure it's from our Screamer. Just relax and think about other things while Starscream's recharging. And hey, maybe Ratchet finds out something new. He said he was going to measure Starscream's brain impulses. I'm sure we'll get our Screamer back soon enough."

Skywarp sighed. "Yeah. Guess so." He took off in the air and Thundercracker was left staring after his wingmate.

If he just hadn't messed everything up between them.

"We'll work it out, 'Warp. In due time, when Starscream is alright again." Thundercracker swore to himself. He began to walk back to med bay, to Starscream.

XXX

"The Autobots have left for the power plant, Laserbeak reports." Soundwave said in his monotone.

"How many of them?" The Decepticon leader asked. "The majority. Only few were left in their headquarters."

Megatron sneered.

"Our diversion attack worked, just as I imagined. Soundwave, leave Rumble and Frenzy here to guard the base." He stood up from his chair and his gaze briefly circled his forces as Soundwave ejected the twins and pushed the button to raise the docking tower.

"Decepticons, follow me!" Megatron took off, the others right behind him. "Soundwave, contact Blitzwing and tell him the Autobots will soon arrive " He ordered as they left the base.

Soundwave contacted Blitzwing and told him of the arriving Autobots. Then he replayed Laserbeak's _full_ report in his head. It included more than just the Autobots.

Soundwave was worried.

Megatron's missing Seekers had been found. All three of them.

XXX

Thundercracker watched over Ratchet shoulder. The monitor was blurry, the blue jet didn't understand a thing it said. Ratchet though, seemed interested.

"Now that's curious." The white and red Autobot said. Thundercracker tried to define what the medic was looking at. "What's curious?" He asked.

Ratchet pointed at the screen. "There's three kinds of brain impulses coming from Starscream's brain. See? These are strong, very strong. And these are very weak. Then there seems to be a third kind, it's sometimes strong and sometimes weak. It's almost like a pattern."

Thundercracker frowned. "So?" Ratchet glanced at the blue jet like he was a sparkling.

"Every bot has his own, unique brain impulses. For example, you. No one else in the universe has got the same kind of brain impulses than you do. And look at the monitor. Starscream has got three different types of impulses. It almost looks like he's got company in there, but that's of course ridiculous and impossible."

Thundercracker took a closer look at the screen. "Maybe there's an error. Must be."

'Or maybe one type belong to Starscream, and the other to the sparkling. But what about the third type?' Thundercracker glanced at Ratchet.

"Uhm, Ratchet? Can I talk to you about Starscream? Confidentially?" The medic flashed a smile to him. "I am a medic, everything you tell me about your friend's condition is confidential. I am not allowed to tell anyone." Thundercracker smiled back, relieved. Maybe Ratchet could figure it out.

"Before Starscream fell asleep, he told me that he had a message for me. A message from someone called 'Screamer'. I didn't get to hear it before he offlined, but I do believe that this 'Screamer' is the genuine Starscream, the one that I know. We used to call him that, me and Skywarp, we invented the nickname. Do you think Starscream could be... Possessed somehow? I know it sounds crazy but I don't know what else to think."

Ratchet rubbed his chin. Then he turned to look at the monitor before him. "You know what, Thundercracker? It may not be that farfetched theory. Those brain impulses... There's three different types. It looks exactly like Starscream had three minds in his head. Hmm..."

Ratchet opened Starscream's canopy and pulled out a wire. He connected Starscream's spark casing to the computer and soon the red and blue Seeker's spark pulses appeared on the screen.

"His spark functions normally. If he was possessed, there would be two or more sparks in his casing, three pulses. But there's only one."

Thundercracker blushed. "Uhm, if Starscream had three sparks in his casing, wouldn't that mean that he's carrying sparklings?" He asked carefully. Ratchet acted like a professional, he didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Normally, yes. But you see, if a soul possesses another being, it becomes more or less like a sparkling, not in mind, but in body. It drains your life force. Have you ever heard of spark parasites? Microscopic creatures that attach to your spark, slowly draining your life force into themselves?"

Thundercracker grimaced. "Yes. I heard once about a mech that got those from a spark merging." Ratchet nodded.

"Exactly. Now, a soul that possesses another soul, becomes a parasite, just like spark parasites. It attaches to a mech's spark and drains his life force. But there's one big difference. If this, how shall we say, 'ghost' attaches himself to a spark, it doesn't kill the owner. It only lives through his body and controls the mech. Understand?"

Thundercracker nodded. "So, Starscream hasn't got a 'ghost' inside him?"

"No. But I need to inspect his spark. He may have those other parasites I was talking about. Do you know if he has merged his spark with anyone?" The medic asked. Thundercracker shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't tell us much about his life."

Ratchet nodded. "Alright. I recommend that you don't stay and watch the operation. If he has those parasites I'll need to remove them and that's not a pleasant sight... But you can stay if you like, of course." The white and red Autobot went to get his equipment. Thundercracker glared at his wingmate on the operation table.

"I think I'll stay with Starscream..."

XXX

"I hate this place."

Starscream sat on the sand, his legs in the water. He was watching the sea, maybe someone would come and take him away from here. The waves hit the shore regurarly, like a genuine ocean waves. The wind whistled in the Seeker's audios.

"I feel like a slagging stranded person. This reminds me of the time when Megatron exiled me on that island. Slag Hellscream and his big mouth and plans." Starscream leant his chin on his fists. A shadow appeared above him.

"It's not my fault you can't follow my plans." Hellscream. Starscream turned to look over his shoulder. The giant Seeker smiled. Starscream snorted at him.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere pouting?" The red and blue Seeker snapped. Hellscream shrugged and sat beside Starscream. "Why would I be mad at you? I understand your desire to shoot at anything that moves. Or talks. We are alike."

Starscream turned his head away. "I am not like you." He stated. Hellscream edged his arm around Starscream's waist and pulled the smaller Seeker against his side. Starscream offered no resistance. He was tired. Tired of being in here. Tired of waiting for something that might never happen.

The sparkling was still sitting in his usual place. Starscream wondered if he had delivered his message to Thundercracker.

"You want to see something very interesting, Starscream?"

Starscream glanced at Hellscream. "And what would that be? A dead whale on the shore?" Starscream remarked snidely. Hellscream laughed.

"No, my dear. It's something you really want to see, it's in the water. I found it earlier and I would like to take you there." Hellscream kissed Starscream's helm lovingly. "Fine." Starscream stood up. "Take me there. Anything's better than sitting here and doing nothing."

Hellscream stood up, almost three heads taller than Starscream. He grasped the mech's hand and walked in the water, dragging Starscream after him. When they got deep enough, Hellscream smiled. "Let's dive." He said and pulled the smaller Seeker underwater with him.

The ocean was a dark place, the deeper they went, the darker it became. Starscream tried to ask how long it would take, but only bubbles and blurred noise escaped his lips. Hellscream smiled. He tugged the smaller Seeker after him, using his thrusters to get more speed.

Then, after few minutes, he stopped diving and pointed beneath them. Starscream followed the direction of his finger and opened his mouth in surprise.

Faces. Millions of huge faces in the water, mechs and femmes, Autobots and Decepticons. Starscream recognized most of them. There was Blitzwing and Reflector, Prime and Wheeljack, the Coneheads, Soundwave and Shockwave, some Autobots, Starscream didn't remember their names. There was Seekers he had known in the Academy and Autobots that he had killed.

Starscream dove towards them, and then suddenly everything became a blurred mess around him. Memories of his past life flashed before his optics so quickly, he started to feel dizzy. Then it stopped and he was back in the sea.

He had passed them. He glanced back. The faces were some sort of a layer. Hellscream appeared through the layer too. Starscream turned to look at the next layer.

There was Thundercracker and Skywarp and Skyfire... Starscream's spark made a sad twist. He turned to look at the face beside Skyfire - Megatron! Starscream immediately dove toward the face of his lost love. He stopped in front of him and tilted his head. It looked so genuine. He tried to touch it, but his hand went right through.

Megatron's optics were directed right at him, his face serious.

Like a torpedo, Hellscream dove right through the silver mech's face. Starscream followed him after giving the last longing look to Megatron. Just like before, memories of those four mechs flooded him, flashing before his optics.

And just like before, it soon stopped and he was staring at the next layer. What was this place?

The next layer had only objects in it. A bowl filled with fishes, Starscream sadly remembered that he had left them in his lab. A berth, that looked alot like his, laboratory equipments, spare parts, a Seeker wing, null-rays, a mirror... Everything Starscream had ever owned. He dove towards the mirror.

He looked at his own image, and touched the surface of the mirror. His hand went right through it.

Then the imaged twisted and turned into someone else. A femme Seeker. A foreign, yet strangely familiar femme Seeker. The Seeker in the mirror smiled softly at him and suddenly Starscream recognized her. His spark missed a beat. That was his mother!

She touched the glass from the other side, still smiling. "My little Starscream." She said. Starscream touched the glass too, sad and happy to hear her voice after so many millenias. He tried to talk to her, but couldn't. She smiled softly, optics full of tears.

"Mama's got to go now." She said, voice trembling.

"I don't want to leave you, honey, you're my everything, but I have no other choice. Otherwise _they_ will find us and take you away..." Her voice trembled with suppressed cry. Then she smiled to Starscream.

"Remember, my dear, mama loves you, mama will always love you. Mama loves you..." She began to fade away, her voice still echoing in Starscream's audios. Starscream began to panic.

'Don't leave me!' He begged, but she was already gone. Her voice was still echoing. Determined, Starscream dove through the mirror. He was going to find his mother.

Once again, memories flooded him. At first, they were all about his personal stuff, his equipments and other things. Then her mother's face appeared before his optics. He stopped the memory flow there, wanting to remember her and his past.

The surrounding space was blurred at first, then it became clearer and clearer, until Starscream recognized buildings and stars above him. They were on Cybertron. He stared up in his mother's face. She was glancing around her, holding Starscream close to her spark.

Her spark was beating fast, she was scared. A loud boom echoed in the backround. A battle? Starscream tried to move, but nothing happened. This was only a memory. Starscream glared at the face of his creator. She was beautiful. Another boom.

She glanced down on Starscream.

"Mama's got to go now." She said, just like before, her voice trembling. A tear fell on Starscream's cheek from her optics.

"I don't want to leave you, honey, you're my everything, but I have no other choice. Otherwise _they_ will find us and take you away..." She said, just like through the mirror and then smiled down on Starscream.

"Remember, my dear, mama loves you, mama will always love you. Mama loves you..." She trailed off and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then placed Starscream on a small crevace on the wall of a building. Another boom, the ground trembled. It had been closer this time.

She looked at Starscream for the last time, before turning around and running away from the shelter. Starscream saw his own, small hands reaching after her, and he heard himself whimpering. He was a sparkling.

As soon as her mother got out of the shelter, Starscream heard a disturbingly familiar sound of a fusion cannon blast and a high-pitched scream of pain that came soon after it. "Mama!" Starscream heard himself cry out, but the noises of battle completely suppressed his small voice.

His mother was laying on the ground, only few feets away from him, moaning in pain. A huge shadow appeared over her and a mech, painted in the whitest silver landed before her. It was Megatron!

The silver mech grabbed the femme's neck and harshly pulled her up to face him. They changed a few words, but Starscream didn't hear what. Then he saw how his mother spit on the silver mech's face. Megatron growled and dropped her on the ground.

He wiped his face clean with his palm. Then he glared at the helpless Seeker and said something, hatred visible in his optics. He lifted his arm, the one with the fusion cannon on it and aimed it on the helm of the Seeker. He fired.

Starscream's scream entwined with his mother's and everything whirled around. He fainted.


	19. So Happy Together

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: I named this chapter after a song I'm sure you all know. One of my faves :D But in here it's meant to be sarcastic, since love doesn't always do the way it's suppose to. I had some troubles with this chapter, I had to post it twice..._

So Happy Together

Megatron listened to the muttered complaints about the weather. He couldn't understand why the other Decepticons hated the desert. He loved the scorching sun and the harsh wind, it made him feel alive, much like a battle. Though, he had to admit that the sand getting into his joints felt a little unpleasant.

Soundwave beside him kept shaking his legs, trying to get the sand rub off. But when there was so much of it, the shaking didn't work very well. The wind did it's part well, too. It moved the sand, sometimes lifting it off the ground into the air, when it would inevitably hit the poor tape player, getting into his joints and making him all the more irritated.

Still, Soundwave wouldn't complain like the others. To Megatron, that was a very admirable aspect of personality. He despised whiners.

Megatron grasped Soundwave's shoulder gently, offering comfort to him. "We won't stay long." He said. "Just long enough to steal the humans' oil and convert it to energon cubes." The silver mech glanced at the others further back. He leaned closer to the telepath.

"I have a hot tub in my quarters and it's waiting for you and me when we get back..." He whispered seductively. Soundwave's visor sparkled. Megatron was sure he was smiling behind that face mask.

The Decepticon leader backed off as the others came closer.

"When are we going to attack? I hate all this standing around." Swindle complained.

"Patience, Swindle. We are still waiting for Astrotrain. He and Blastoff are the only ones capable of carrying all that energon back to headquarters." Megatron said. In fact, he was a little exasperated himself.

XXX

Finally, after what felt like hours, Astrotrain arrived.

"What took you so long?" Megatron inquired. Astrotrain transformed and landed before them. "The stupid wind..." He muttered irritably. Then his gaze lowered to the ground as he noticed the sand. "Pshaw!" The shuttle lost his temper.

"Oh, come on! Why do we always have to attack nasty places like this?" He bellowed and bailed the sand with his foot. The sand he kicked off hit Soundwave's face. Soundwave made a funny noise in his monotone, Megatron was sure it was a grunt of annoyance. He barely managed to suppress his laughter.

Unfortunately, someone else didn't.

"Nyahahah!" Reflector's triple laughter ticked the tape player off. He pressed the button on his shoulder and Ravage jumped out. The panthercon growled at Reflector, a little confused as to which one of them he would attack.

"Prepare for termination." Soundwave said dramatically, pointing at the grinning Reflector. Reflectors? Megatron shrugged it mentally off and decided it was time to settle his troops down.

"Alright, that's enough. All of you." Ravage returned to Soundwave's tape deck and Reflector stopped grinning. Astrotrain however, was still kicking the sand. Megatron placed his hands on his hips, peering at the Triple Changer angrily.

"Are you going to clear this whole desert with your foot, or are we ready for the attack?" He inquired. The Constructicons snickered under their breaths, Mixmaster a little too loud to go unnoticed.

Astrotrain stopped the kicking and glared around him. Sand everywhere. Megatron growled. "Fool! Even in a millenia you couldn't clear this whole desert!"

"Astrotrain is a little dumb, isn't he guys? Did you swallow a rattlesnake, or why do you have so sour look on your face?" With that, Swindle got laughter from his Combaticon brothers and an angry glare from a certain Triple Changer. It also started another round of complaining.

"I have sand in my mouth!" Scrapper complained. "And I have sand in my joints-joints-joints!" Mixmaster stuttered.

"Get this: I have sand in my audios!" Onslaught said and proved it by tilting his head. Indeed, sand poured out of his audio.

"I hate this place!" Whined Vortex. "We all do, slaghead!" Brawl hollered furiously, as usual. He had always been hot-headed.

"Shut up!" Megatron raised his voice, making the others wince.

"Now, let's go. We need to get out of here before the storm comes." Megatron took off, Soundwave right beside him, as always. The others followed them without further complaints.

Astrotrain flew beside the silver mech. "What storm?" He asked. "The sky is clear. Sun is shining and-"

"The birds are singing? Shut up, idiot. I know what I'm talking about. Follow me, we haven't much time."

XXX

Hellscream sighed as he glared at the Seeker laying beside him on the white sand. Starscream had blacked out and had been offline for hours now. Hellscream caressed Starscream's helm, smiling softly down on him.

"You poor little thing... If you just would've believed me. I told you he would only hurt you. But you were, as always, hard-headed and wouldn't listen." Hellscream wasn't sure why he was talking to the recharging mech. Maybe it was because he cared so much about the sensitive creature. He loved Starscream, loved him very much. Even after all they had been through lately, he loved Starscream.

He stared at the dim optics.

But no one would ever come in the way of his glorious plans, not even Starscream. If the little Seeker wouldn't agree to help him overthrow Megatron this time, he wouldn't have a choice. He would have to terminate the beautiful Seeker.

But not before they would get out of this place. He glanced at the sparkling sitting on the cliff, inactive. One little sparkling had gotten in the way of his victory. He recalled the power struggle he and Starscream had. If that sparkling hadn't gotten involved, he, Hellscream would now lead the Decepticons.

And Megatron would lie dead at the bottom of the ocean.

Hellscream looked at his own hands and arms. In here, he had a strong body, but in reality, he was in Starscream's weak, feminine body. He hated to live through someone else, he deserved a body of his own. It was now out of his reach, but he would get it soon enough.

Starscream made a small moan and Hellscream was startled out of his thoughts. "You're awake. I was worried about you little Starling."

Starscream slowly sat up and powered his optics on. "What happened?" He rasped weakly. Then his optics suddenly flared. "Megatron!" He shrieked, making Hellscream cover his audios. The Seeker stood up and glared around him. Then he glared down on Hellscream.

"He killed my mother!" Starscream bellowed to the bigger Seeker. Hellscream stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

"I know. I told you you wanted to see it. Your memories. Even memories you had forgotten, like the one where Megatron shot your mother. I think you didn't remember it because you didn't want to remember. I know how you feel, little one."

"How could you know?! You weren't even around back then!"

"That is true. Maybe I don't know how you feel, but I do know what it feels like when someone you love betrays you." Hellscream shot a meaningful glare to Starscream. The smaller Seeker tried to talk back, but didn't find the words. He sighed.

"Alright. You're right. I betrayed you. I cheated on you with the one that betrayed me."

Hellscream shrugged. "I don't think he knows that he killed your mother, Star."

"Shut up! You know nothing about it! So stop assuming things that don't even concern you!" Starscream shriek. It was funny how his voice rose in level when he was mad. The little Seeker crossed his arms.

"Who's side are you on anyway? I thought you hated him. And I thought you loved me." Starscream pouted.

Hellscream smiled. "I do hate him. And I do love you. I just wanted to make the facts clear." Starscream snorted. "Who cares if he didn't know who my mother was? He killed her without a reason!" Hellscream had to cover his audios again.

"But you don't know that for sure." Hellscream said. Starscream raised his weapon and fired. Hellscream thanked Primus he wasn't hit by the null-ray again.

"Alright, stop it. You're right, he killed your mother without a reason." Hellscream said, not really meaning it. Starscream lowered his weapon and sat down on the sand again. He began to sob. Hellscream sighed and sat beside him.

"It's ok, Star." He comforted the smaller Seeker. "No, it's not ok! I have to avenge her! She died protecting me! First Megatron kills my mother, then he abuses me, then he uses me, then he lies to me, then he orders me dead! He ordered my own wingmates to kill me! He lied to me and then betrayed me. I will make him pay..."

Hellscream smiled to him. "Good. Finally we agree on something." Starscream leaned his head on Hellscream's arm. The bigger Seeker pulled him easily onto his lap. Starscream sighed and leaned on Hellscream's chest, wrapping his arms around the mech's shoulders.

"Thank you, Hellscream."

"For what?"

"For being with me. You were right all along. He hurt me, just like you said he would. He lied when he said he loved me. It's not quite the same to love a mech's body than loving the mech himself..." He snarled the last part.

"I love you, both your body and your mind." Hellscream stated. Starscream crawled closer into the bigger mech's warmth.

"So... You're with me now?" Hellscream asked carefully. Starscream rubbed his face against Hellscream's shoulder vent. "I'm with you now."

"In that case, I have a proposal for you." Hellscream cleared his throat. "I think I know how we can get out of here. But I need your help. And I need your support in overthrowing Megatron. I _will_ be the new leader of the Decepticons."

Starscream didn't say anything so Hellscream went on.

"And I want you by my side. Just imagine, little Starling. You and I together. The king..." Hellscream kissed Starscream's audio, "and his queen." Starscream looked up to him. Hellscream kissed his way to Starscream's lips. "I want to make you mine. I want to make you my queen. My bondmate."

Starscream winced. "But... We can't bond. You have no spark!" Hellscream smiled. "In this place I do." The black Seeker opened his canopy and his casing came forth. It opened and indeed, inside the casing was an ice blue spark. Starscream touched it gently. Then he pulled his hand back.

"But I don't want a bondmate who's in my head! I need a bondmate with a body!" He argued. Hellscream made a small chuckle. "And that you shall have, my love, once we get out of here." Starscream frowned.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, peering at the mech suspiciously. Hellscream sneered.

"There's something I haven't told you, dearest. I already have a body. I wanted my own body, so I used yours to build it when you were sleeping. It took some time and effort, but thanks to your laboratory equipment and Megatron's resources, I made it."

Starscream glared at him, his mouth a gap. "What?" Was all he managed to say. Hellscream leaned closer. "It's waiting for me in your laboratory, ready to online. And once I inhabit it," Hellscream moved his finger along Starscream's wings, "I will make you mine, in body and in soul. And you will finally be my bondmate, as you already should be."

Starscream shuddered and leaned his wing against the fondling finger. He powered off his optics in pleasure. "Yes... I want to be yours." Starscream whispered. Hellscream pulled his finger back. "And once you're mine...?" He inquired. Starscream powered his optics back on and began to caress Hellscream's much bigger wings.

"Once I am yours, we will overthrow Megatron, avenge my mother and me, and then lead the Decepticons together. You will be my king and I will be your queen. We will be feared in every known galaxy, we will defeat the Autobots and rule the universe together." Hellscream made a sinister chuckle.

"I like your mind, Starscream. But I think we need to kill someone else first. Soundwave, Megatron's little lapdog. We have to get him out of the way too, if we want to overthrow Megatron. And that's not going to be easy. He has great mental powers, not to mention his cassettes."

Starscream giggled like Hellscream had just told him a joke. He fondled Hellscream's strong body, smiling seductively. "Stop talking about Soundwave and concentrate on me..." Hellscream chuckled. "Smug, as always, I see. Come here, little Starling. I'll make you glow like a real star."

Hellscream captured Starscream's lips and forced him on his back. Half on the sand, half on the water, Hellscream carried out his promise to make the smaller Seeker his.

XXX

"Well? Does he have those parasites?"

Ratchet closed Starscream's canopy.

"No. His spark is fine. I'll need to stop it here for today, he will soon wake up and it's not safe to anesthetize him so soon after. I'll continue tomorrow. Though, I have no idea what's wrong with him. I might just need to inspect his CPU to find out. But I need your permission to do that, yours and Skywarp's."

"Is it risky?"

"Very. As I said earlier, I might damage his processing or offline him permanently. It's not a safe operation."

Thundercracker sighed and placed his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "You have my permission. I'll go talk to Skywarp. Thanks for all that you've done to help Starscream." He flashed a smile to the medic, who smiled back. As Thundercracker left the med bay, a thought crossed his mind.

It would be hard to face Ratchet in the battle field after all this. Not Jazz, Thundercracker didn't care about the saboteur at all. But Ratchet was helping Starscream and treating them like they were his Autobot friends.

Thundercracker knew Skywarp didn't agree with him, Skywarp was too... Decepticon. He hated the Autobots and believed in the Decepticon cause with all of his spark. Thundercracker would never admit it aloud, but he wasn't always so sure about the Decepticon cause.

It was the Decepticons who started the wars that drained all of Cybertron's energy resources. And now Cybertronians were depending on the Earth's energy resources. It wouldn't take long until this planet would be drained dry of all energy too.

Thundercracker pushed his thoughts aside as he noticed Skywarp flying towards him. The black and purple Seeker landed in front of him.

"Hi, 'Warp." That was so lame and Thundercracker knew it.

"Thunder'." Skywarp responded simply.

"Listen, Ratchet said that he needs to check Starscream's CPU." Thundercracker said.

"Oh? You mean like cut his helm open?" Skywarp asked, genuinely curious. Thundercracker laughed. "No, silly! Didn't you know that there's a panel on the top of his helm that opens? We have ones too."

"Oh... No, I didn't know that." Skywarp admitted, a little embarrassed. Thundercracker smiled and placed his hand on Skywarp's shoulder.

"It's ok, buddy. I didn't know either before Ratchet told me. But anyway, he needs our permission to do that. He said it's a risky operation. I already gave him my permission." Skywarp nodded.

"I'll give mine too. It might help him to find out what's wrong with Starscream."

"Exactly."

It became suddenly quiet between them. And the awkward silence just kept growing. Thundercracker didn't remove his hand from Skywarp's shoulder. He decided to fill the silence.

"'Warp, I miss you." He whispered. Skywarp stared at his feet, he couldn't bear the honest and desperate look on Thundercracker's optics.

"I miss you too, Thunder'..."

Thundercracker pulled the black and purple mech in his arms. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I hurt you. I shouldn't have done it. Please, forgive me. I love you so much and I don't think I can live without you. I've almost lost Starscream, I don't want to lose you too. I want you back, 'Warp. Can you forgive me?"

Thundercracker spoke quickly and then began to sob against Skywarp's shoulder. The black and purple mech was stunned. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Thundercracker's waist.

"Shh... It's alright, honey. I'm here." He comforted the blue jet, stunned by his sudden vulnerability.

'Has Thundercracker always been so much smaller than me?' Skywarp wondered.

Right now, the Seeker in his arms felt tiny, weak, sensitive. Vulnerable. Skywarp pulled Thundercracker even closer.

Suddenly the black and purple jet felt stronger. More powerful. The truth was that Thundercracker made him feel invincible. Always. In the battlefield, Skywarp was afraid of nothing because of the blue jet. Thundercracker completed him, made him whole.

Skywarp had felt empty and broken ever since their fight. Now it was time to make it right. No matter what, they belonged together.

"You're safe in my arms. And I will be here for you. Always." He made a small pause, considering his next words. "I... I'm not sure if I can ever forgive you. But for sure, I will try." Thundercracker looked up. "You will?" He asked weakly. Skywarp leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

"I will." He whispered into the blue jet's mouth. "But there's one thing that I want to do first."

"What's that?" Thundercracker asked. Skywarp lifted them both up from the ground. "I want to make love to you, Thunder'." He whispered into Thundercracker's audio and guided them towards the clouds. "Right here in the sky, where we belong."


	20. Glass Shatters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: This chapter is a little short..._

Glass Shatters

"Optimus, I think I just found the Decepticons." Jazz said and pointed at the main building's roof. Blitzwing and the Coneheads.

"Why did those four attack this power plant alone?" Ironhide wondered.

"And more importantly, why haven't they attacked us? They must have seen us approaching from a distance." Mirage said.

"I don't sense any other energy signals. They are alone." Blaster said.

"Yeah, and that's because they have Soundwave blocking the other Decepticons' energy signals." Ironhide said, glaring around.

"Negative, man. Soundwave can't block that many energy signals. I have experience. Three or four is the limit, I think." Blaster rubbed his chin.

"But three or four is too many if it includes Megatron and Soundwave." Jazz said.

"The only thing I am worried about, is if they have combiners hiding here somewhere. I'd hate to have a Devastator-surprise." Tracks stated.

"They know it's dangerous to fight near that power plant. Maybe they expect us to stay back long enough so that they can gather all the energon cubes." Optimus said and rubbed his chin. "But I don't see any energon cubes. And they haven't done anything yet. See how the buildings are all unharmed?"

"You think this is a trap, Prime?" Ironhide asked. "Possibly. We have to approach them, despite the danger. They might have humans in hostage. We must check it out. Spread out and check the buildings. I'll keep an optic on those Decepticons."

XXX

"That was the last of them, Megatron." Hook informed as they carried the energon cubes to Blastoff's cargo deck.

"Good." The silver mech's gaze turned towards the sky. "Get them in, hurry! We need to leave immediately."

No one questioned him and the energon cubes were swiftly moved inside Blastoff. Megatron took off, the others behind him.

"Blastoff, Astrotrain, full speed. I don't want anything to happen to those energon cubes." The two shuttles obeyed him and soon turned into small dots in the horizon as they flew farther away from the others.

Megatron kept glancing behind him, as if expecting someone. Or something.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad! He only took one cube!" Vortex shouted as he caught the silver mech. Megatron glanced behind him again. Swindle sneered in guilt and tried to hide the cube behind his back. "Sorry, Megatron. Couldn't resist." He said and chuckled nervously. Megatron snorted.

"That's not what I was looking at, but thanks for the information, Vortex."

Behind them, Swindle growled. "Tattler..." He muttered.

"Then what were you looking at? Is someone on our tail?" Vortex asked, completely ignoring Swindle's statement. Megatron glanced behind again.

"The storm. It's nearing." The Decepticon leader said. Now Soundwave turned to look behind them, too.

Swindle grimaced, guilt visible on his face. "I said I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Storm? I don't get it, why are you so worried about a little wind and rain?" Vortex asked. Megatron turned to look at him.

"I am not talking about a 'little wind and rain'. I'm talking about a sandstorm."

Soundwave shivered in disgust. He had had enough of sand for one day.

"Are you joking? We already have our joints full of sand, a little more won't bother me." Vortex stated smugly. Megatron sneered.

"Oh yeah? Even if the sand is moving at the speed of 62 miles per hour? That's not a 'little wind', that's a storm. The sandstorm will reduce visibility, it affects on us too. Don't you want to see where your heading?"

"I'll just use my radar." Vortex said.

"And if the sand gets into your systems? Your radar won't work."

"Pfft. I could fly high enough to avoid the sand." The helicopter stated.

"The storm raises loose sand at the height of one mile. And above that one mile, the wind is stronger. You wouldn't be able to steer, little helicopter." Megatron spoke like to a sparkling. And a sparkling Vortex was, not in body but in mind.

Vortex made a snort. "I could aboard Blastoff." He stated childishly.

"Blastoff's far away now. Besides, his cargo deck is full of energon cubes. You wouldn't fit in there anyway."

Swindle caught them. "Were you two just talking about a storm?" The yellow jeep asked, barely able to keep up with them. "I mean, I'm not exactly a flying ace, I'm a jeep. I don't like the word 'storm'."

"Don't worry, Swindle. You can always drive." Vortex said. Megatron chuckled. "Yes, that sounds even better than flying in a sandstorm. The storm moves even big dunes. You wouldn't be able to drive at all. You would sink in and get covered in sand. You wouldn't get out and no one would ever find you." The silver mech said.

Swindle frowned. "I think I know what's going on in here. You're trying to scare the slag out of us. There's no fragging storm coming, you made it up so that we would work faster." The jeep glanced at Soundwave who shot him a glare.

"I think I'm gonna land and go on driving. All this flying makes me tired." Swindle said. Megatron glanced at the cube in the jeep's hands.

"Suit yourself. But I want my cube back before you leave." He said. Swindle pulled the cube protectively into his arms, like a sparkling holding his favorite toy.

"I changed my mind! I like flying! Whee!" Swindle dove low and lost his balance. He began to circle towards the ground.

"Swindle, watch out!" Megatron cried out. The jeep found his balance and stayed underneath the others. He waved his hand cheerily.

"I'm alright! Wow, I didn't know you cared about me Megatron!" He shouted.

Megatron growled. "I don't care about you, fool! It's the energon cube that I am worried about!"

Swindle glanced at the cube in his hand. "Oh..."

"Now, try to keep up with us, or you'll get caught in the middle of the storm."

XXX

"Prime, I've got a bad feeling that this is a diversion." Ironhide said.

"Hmm... You might be right. But where would the main force attack?"

Blaster ran to them. "Optimus, I just got a message from headquarters! The Decepticons attacked an oil field in the Middle East!"

"Autobots, transform and-"

"Wait, Prime! We're too late. The Decepticons have already left the oil field with Blastoff and Astrotrain's cargo decks full of energon cubes. Someone had blocked all radio contact between us and the headquarters for hours. Wheeljack says that someone sabotaged Teletraan 1. He got the SOS-message an hour after the attack. The humans are infuriated."

Optimus sighed. "Then there's not much we can do. Let's go back to headquarters."

XXX

"Megatron, the storm is only five miles behind us. We cannot outrun it." Soundwave said in his monotone.

"Primus give me strength... Alright, everyone." Megatron said as he stopped in the air. He glanced down. "You too, Swindle! Come here!"

The yellow jeep flew up to them. "What's up?" He asked cheerily.

"The sandstorm will reach us soon. There isn't much of a choice. We need to land and seek for cover and quick. We have about five minutes. Follow me."

They all landed. Megatron heard muttering about his logic chips and processing.

'They should be scared... These terrestial storms are much stronger than the ones on Cybertron. They won't be prepared.' He thought.

"Constructicons, form Devastator. Others, hide under him and beneath the sand. You should be just fine." He said. Soundwave winced.

"What about you, Megatron?" He asked, worried about his leader's safety. "Devastator won't cover us all, even though he is a big mech. I'll seek for cover nearby." The silver mech stated and began to search for a place as far away from the sand dunes as possible.

Persistently, Soundwave followed him. "I'll stay with you." He stated. Megatron flashed him a soft smile.

Swindle shivered in disgust. "Look at the lovebirds. Ugh."

He had no idea how correct his statement really was.

XXX

"Hellscream, what's going on?!" Starscream screamed. His body began to merge with the bigger mech's, his spark casing still open.

"Oh it hurts! Please, stop it!"

"If I knew how to stop it, I already would!" Hellscream yelled, he too, shocked about this.

"What went wrong?!" Starscream shriek, now his body disappeared into Hellscream's. Then it stopped.

"Starscream?" Hellscream questioned carefully, looking around.

"I'm fine. But I'm also inside of you. How is it possible? I only wanted to merge our sparks, not our bodies." The smaller Seeker answered a little sourly. Hellscream looked at his own hands. "You're inside of me? Of course..." He glanced at his weapons.

"Our minds have merged, Starscream. Our bodies are not here in reality, and neither is your spark. It's our minds that entwined."

"Oh? Good. I thought I lost my beautiful body forever."

Hellscream smiled. "And now we need to get out of here."

"Yes." Starscream said. "How?"

Hellscream was still staring at his weapons. "I can feel the power..."

"What power?"

"Yours and mine entwined... Alone we wouldn't stand a chance against that sparkling..." Hellscream looked at the inactive little Seeker sitting on the cliff. "But together, entwined, we can do it." The black Seeker said.

"Do what?" Starscream asked. Hellscream sneered as he began to walk towards the sparkling.

"Destroy him." The big Seeker rumbled. Starscream panicked. "No! You can't kill him! He's me! And only a sparkling!"

"Would you rather spend the rest of your life trapped in here?"

_Trapped. _The whole word was disturbing to a creature that was use to being free.

"I... Alright. But do it quick. I don't want him to suffer." Starscream said.

"Fine by me, dearest. Let's do it..."

As Hellscream approached him, the sparkling turned to look at the big Seeker. He was crying. It was almost like the child knew what was going to happen to him. There was fear and sadness in his optics.

With one powerful blast, the glass between the sparkling and Hellscream shattered. Hellscream grabbed the sparkling by the nape of his neck, much like a mother wolf lifting up her cub, but without the love and care.

Hellscream pointed his gun at the sparkling's helm.

"Goodnight, little Starscream..." He murmured. Then he fired.


	21. Warm And Tender Devil's Soul

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: This chapter is mostly about Soundwave and his feelings. And his past. I will finally reveal how and why he created his cassettes. A very differend explanation indeed..._

Warm And Tender Devil's Soul

"It has begun." Megatron said to Soundwave via comm. link, as they were hiding underneath the sand. They actually heard the sound of sand masses moving and the wind rumbling. It sounded like an earthquake. "And right in time." He added.

"You better keep your face mask on. I already have sand in my mouth." That was minimizing. He could feel the sand go down his throat and into his systems. "I wish I had energon with me. Damn that Swindle. I bet he's drinking even now."

Soundwave moved a little beside him. "Soundwave, are you alright? You've been quiet ever since we crawled in here." Megatron said. The telepath didn't answer. "Soundwave?" Megatron dug his hand through the sand and touched Soundwave's. The Communications Officer took his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Are you afraid?" Megatron asked, amazed. Finally, he got a response. "A little." Megatron smiled, though Soundwave couldn't see it. "Come closer." The silver mech ordered. The telepath hesitated a while, then slowly moved to his leader. Megatron's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him against his chassis. The sand didn't make it very pleasant though. Some of it was left between their bodies, making scratches on their paintjob.

As Megatron pressed his mouth against Soundwave's face mask, the telepath winced. "I have Ravage and Buzzsaw with me." He warned his leader. Megatron chuckled. "So what? It's not like they're going to tell anyone, no one else but you and your other creations can understand them anyway. Aren't they loyal to you?" The Decepticon leader asked.

Soundwave thought about it. Yes, his creations were loyal to him. Even though he had created them to remind himself of the treacherous mates he had had. Reminders. That was what his creations were to him.

Ravage had been the first one. A reminder of that beautiful femme Seeker Soundwave had loved. A panthercon was very close to the beast that Seeker had turned out to be, the femme had tried to kill him. She had turned out to be an Autobot spy.

The next one was Rumble. The mech he had created Rumble for, had been a Seeker too. He had cheated on Soundwave with a Triple Changer called Octane. That's why he had made Rumble purple, because Octane was also purple, a little darker purple, but it didn't matter.

Then, after many years, they had met each other again, Soundwave and the cheating Seeker. And again, Soundwave ended up spark-broken. That was when he created Frenzy. He wanted Frenzy to be exactly like Rumble, to remind himself of the Seeker who betrayed him twice. That was why they were called twins, even though Rumble was older. But to Frenzy, Soundwave had given a red paintjob.

Then was Laserbeak. Laserbeak had been created to remind him of another femme Seeker, a little lying coward that ran away from him after years of being together. Soundwave still wondered why she left him.

And then the youngest, Buzzsaw. He was a reminder of yet another femme Seeker. But this femme had never left him or betrayed him. This femme had been killed in a battle. A yellow little Seeker. Soundwave still had a scar in his spark for her. After her death, Soundwave had been devastated. He had began to use drugs to keep his mind blurred and his thoughts away from the little femme.

After getting over her, he had joined the Decepticon army, to get a new life, a new purpose. And to leave drugs for good.

Five creations, one for every love he had had.

None of them were born from a bonding though, he had created them all by himself. He had given a fraction of his own spark to every creation, to give them life. One spark fraction and one creation to each lost love.

But there was only one Transformer in the whole universe whom he would ever want to bond with, given the chance. And Megatron didn't want a bondmate.

Soundwave briefly wondered if he would ever create a silvery cassette, with crimson red optics...

"Soundwave, wake up!" Megatron shook the telepath violently. Soundwave made a yelp as he was startled out of his thoughts. Megatron pulled him gently against his chassis again. "I thought you blacked out..." The silver mech apologized through the comm. link.

"I'm awake." Soundwave stated and nuzzled the silver mech's neck, smelling his scent. Megatron held him tight. "Good..." Soundwave felt lips on his visor and a hand on the back of his helm. Megatron's spark pulsed serenely against his chest and his spark answered to each pulse with joy and longing.

'This would be a perfect moment,' the telepath thought, 'if we weren't under all this slagging sand...'

"I'm glad you're with me, Soundwave." Megatron said suddenly. "I know I don't always let it show, but I appreciate you around me. It's great to have one person in my life that will never leave me or betray me." Now the silver mech was talking about Starscream again, Soundwave's mood switched from sweet to bitter.

"I hope you know that I would never leave you behind in a battle. Never." That was very close to saying that he cared about Soundwave, but that wasn't enough for the telepath. Soundwave knew he had to be patient, but times like these, when the object of his desire and love was so close to him, it tended to be very very hard.

"I love you Megatron." He said through the comm. link.

Megatron winced. "Don't love me, don't you dare!" The silver mech snarled through the comm. link angrily.

The ghost of Starscream lingered between them. For a short moment, Soundwave was sure he heard the Seeker's voice, telling him to back off.

"I ordered him dead." Megatron said sternly. "I wouldn't hesitate to do the same to you."

"I know and I don't care!" Soundwave said and pulled himself off the mech. He retreated back to where he had been earlier and they both fell silent. Soundwave was mad. No, he was beyond mad. Megatron was still thinking about the stupid Seeker. The silver mech wasn't loyal to anyone, not even to himself.

He lied and cheated on himself, just as he did to Soundwave. No loyalty, no empathy behind those red optics.

"Don't you get it? I'm only thinking about your best, Soundwave. I'm not a mech you should waste your love on. I am only looking for entertainment, not love. That's how it is and how it will always be. In all my life I've only ever loved one mech and see what happened to him? I drove him mad. I'm sorry but-"

Soundwave cut the connection harshly. He didn't want to hear another apology or more excuses. He had been there for Megatron, always. He had been loyal, forgiving even when not asked for forgiveness, he had been loving, caring, trustworthy and dependable.

And this was how the mech rewarded him?

_"I'm only thinking about your best... Blaa-blaa-blaa..." _If Megatron was really thinking about his best, they would be bondmates now.

The other night Soundwave had thought that Megatron had changed, that losing Starscream had made him see how much he needed Soundwave in his life and how much Soundwave was willing to give him, to sacrifice for him. The truth was that Soundwave would give his life for Megatron, even his creations' lives, everything.

But Megatron was still the same. Cruel and unfair, sparkbreaker. Double crossing, lousy cheater, so low. And still Soundwave loved him with all his spark. Sometimes he wished the love would go away. But of course it never would.

The drugs and cigarettes back on Cybertron were nothing compared to the silver mech, Megatron was ecstacy.

And Soundwave was addicted.

There were times when Megatron treated him fairly, times when he was rewarding, when he showed respect to the telepath, times when he only spoke the truth. But those times were rare and lasted for a very short time. Megatron would always betray Soundwave's love and trust eventually.

And still... Everytime Soundwave looked into those crimson optics, everything else faded away. And he was ready for another ride, another disappointment, another murder of his spark. And he allowed it all to happen because of few happy moments with his beloved.

No matter how many times the silver mech cheated on him, no matter how many times he hurt him, broke his spark... Soundwave would always love him. The mech had messed up his mind so many times.

Soundwave was well aware that he had an obsession. Megatron was an obsession to him. And would be 'till the day they would finally bond. Soundwave was beginning to doubt that day would ever come.

He was worried about what Laserbeak had reported earlier. Starscream was not dead. If the Seeker came back and reclaimed the silver mech, Soundwave would be pushed aside again. He had endured it more than twice before. But not anymore. He didn't want to be pushed aside. He would kill anyone attempting to come between them. He needed to make the silver mech irreversibly his. And there was only one way. Bonding.

How could he convince Megatron of it? It was a strength to have a constant link to someone all the time, but if the other one was killed... Then it became a weakness. Soundwave had heard of mechs that had lost their bondmates and gone mad.

No, bonding was out of the question until Megatron said otherwise. Soundwave needed to think about something else.

The telepath knew he had to kill Starscream, and soon. And this time, he needed to kill the Seeker himself, with his own hands. Hellscream hadn't succeeded, Soundwave would. But he knew it would be extremely hard.

It would be risky to go to the Autobots' headquarters and try to assasinate the Seeker. According to Laserbeak, Starscream was never alone, someone was always looking after him. That's why the cassette hadn't killed the Seeker himself. And then there was Thundercracker and Skywarp.

The two had rescued the Seeker they were meant to kill. If only Megatron had ordered Soundwave to do it... But it was of no use to think about the past, the future was more important. Soundwave would have to go to the Autobot headquarters the next time he was in monitoring shift.

No one would ever find out and the Seeker would never come back. Soundwave knew he would probably have to get rid of Thundercracker and Skywarp first. That didn't bother him the least, he had never liked the two and they had never liked him. It wouldn't even be a betrayal. Only an assassination.

Soundwave felt how Megatron tried to get through to his comm. link. To Soundwave, it was fun to feel his useless attempts, he would never get through. Under his face mask, Soundwave smiled. He would play hard to get until Megatron would become desperate and needy enough, until he came crawling to his quarters, begging on his knees for Soundwave to return to his side.

That would serve him right.

XXX

Ratchet was cleaning up the med bay, sterilizing his tools. Thundercracker's curiousity wasn't good for his always-so-well-in-order tools and equipment. The medic smiled as he recalled the blue jet's bewildered face as he had shown how the stethoscope worked. He couldn't believe how uneducated the Seeker was.

Ratchet felt sorry for the Decepticons, for the first time in his life. They didn't have a real med bay, as Thundercracker had told him, and neither did they have a real medic. If someone was mortally wounded in battle, he would die. Cruel.

"Now where did he put that scalpel...?" The medic wondered aloud. He heard soft moaning from behind him and turned around.

"Ah, Starscream. You're awake."

The Seeker sat up on the berth and slowly powered on his optics. As those red embers widened in shock, Ratchet frowned. "Something wrong, little one?"

"Autobot!" Starscream shriek and lifted his arm. He quickly noticed that he was disarmed and lifted his finger, pointing the medic with it.

As the powerful surge hit the medic, Ratchet realised his mistake. All Seekers had a weapon in each of their fingers. He should've removed them a long time ago. The medic fell on the floor, knowing that this would be the end.

He watched as the red and blue Seeker ran out and took off in the air. Then his systems went offline.

XXX

Megatron crawled out of their sand-hiding, Soundwave right behind him. The others were already waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Swindle asked. Megatron ignored him. "Everyone alright?" He asked and received complaints about the sand.

"That's not my problem. Decepticons, rise up. We are going home." The silver mech said and lifted himself off the ground. In the air, Megatron glanced at his right. Soundwave wasn't there. He sighed. Vortex flew beside him, on his left.

"Sorry, leader, but I live on Cybertron! Nemesis is not my home!" The chopper yelled cheerily, happy that the storm had passed. Megatron glanced behind him. Soundwave was flying with Scavenger. They were chatting and laughing together.

Megatron cursed himself as he felt a tinge of jealousy. The telepath looked straight at him, his visor glittering in the sun. Apparently, Soundwave had sensed his jealousy. Megatron turned his head away and hoped that no one else noticed his sour mood. Unfortunately, someone did.

"What's the matter, leader? You look like someone just kicked your aft." Swindle's smug tone was too much of annoyance.

"That's none of your business." Megatron snarled.

"But it is. You are my leader and I'm very concerned-"

"Keep your concerns to yourself, I don't want to hear them. Your constant boot licking is beginning to annoy me. Now where is my energon cube?" The silver mech inquired. Swindle made a scared whimper and stuttered fast in panic.

"The cu-cube? It-it's empty. I didn't think it would matter! You have so many more and-"

"You didn't think it would matter? No excuses, soldier. You will clean up the base when we get back."

"But it was only-"

"YOU WILL RUB THE BASE CLEAN WITH YOUR GLOSSA IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS INSTANT!" Megatron bellowed, silencing the yellow jeep.

The others glared at them, snickering. They all knew why Megatron was mad at Swindle. The Constructicons whispered to each other. The yellow jeep, however, kept his mouth shut for the rest of the flight.


	22. The Awakening

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: I still don't know how long this story will be... Anyway, t__hanks so much for all your wonderful reviews, you've made me a very happy author :)_

The Awakening

'Why were we with the Autobots?!' Starscream's spark was still pulsing very fast, he was scared out of his wits.

**'I don't know. Thundercracker and Skywarp must have brought us there.'** Hellscream answered.

They stared down from a cliff.

'What are we gonna do now? We can't go back to Nemesis.' Starscream was on the verge of tears.

**'No. We can't. But I know who can.' **Hellscream took control and jumped off the cliff. He worked their thrusters, slowing down their speed before they hit the ground. He began to walk back toward the Autobot headquarters.

'Wait! What are you doing?!'

**'I'm going to get some paint for us.'**

'Paint? Paint?! How the hell is paint gonna help us?!'

**'Trust me, it will.'**

Cautiously they stepped inside the med bay again. Ratchet was still lying on the floor, unmoving, and there was no other Autobots around. Hellscream moved across the room to the medic's drawer. Hellscream opened a few drawers, then went to the main storage. The door wasn't even locked.

Hellscream snorted as the door hissed open. **'They really have crappy security systems...' **Hellscream stepped in and looked around himself, a smile beginning to form to his lips. **'Bingo...'**

There were alot of different paints, from black to yellow. Hellscream picked up the yellow paint.

**'This should be enough...'**

'I still don't understand your plan.'

**'Patience. You'll get it soon enough.' **Hellscream walked out the med bay and took off.

**'Now, let's find a hiding for us, dearest.'**

XXX

**'Well, what do you think? A masterpiece?' **Starscream glared at their new paintjob. 'I get it, you painted us yellow so that no Decepticon will recognize us. Clever. There's just one little thing... We don't have a Decepticon insignia anywhere. What ever happened to my insignias?'

**'I don't know but does it matter? We can always say that we haven't earned our insignia yet. Now we need to think of a fitting name for a yellow Seeker.'**

'I think I know one. Sunstar. In the Academy I knew a yellow Seeker called Sunstar, he never earned his insignia. We could act as if we were him.'

**'Good thinking, honey. What about our cover story? We should be able to explain why we're here and not on Cybertron.'**

'We could say that Shockwave sent us to get energon.'

**'Wouldn't they check that?'**

'Megatron or Soundwave would, but we are not trying to fool them, right? Now, if I could only remember the monitoring shifts...'

**'All you need to remember is when Soundwave is in shift, so we won't rush in when he's looking at the monitors.'**

'I don't know... I don't even know what date it is today, my inner clock systems are damaged or something.'

Hellscream rubbed their chin. **'What about the underwater entrances?'**

'That's it! Now why didn't I think of that? There's no surveillance cameras there. All we need is the code, and that I have carved in my processor. The times when our takeover plans went wrong, I really needed those entrances to get in. No one raised the docking tower for me...'

**'Yes, I remember. But now the paint is useless.'**

'No it's not. If we bump into someone, we have a disguise and a cover story to back us up.'

Hellscream sneered. **'Excellent. Let's go, it's getting dark.'**

'Right. We have a long way ahead of us...'

XXX

Thundercracker smiled in afterglow as Skywarp carried him in the air.

"Wanna land, hun?" Thundercracker shrugged. "Land if you want..."

Skywarp smiled down on him. "The Autobots can't see us like this, dear. If we land, you'll have to get off." Thundercracker puckered up his lips.

"Alright, you tyrant." Skywarp laughed.

They landed near the med bay. Skywarp put the blue jet down and they walked in.

Thundercracker kept staring at his mate, happy that they were finally back together. Skywarp stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it, 'Warp?" Thundercracker's gaze followed the direction Skywarp was looking at.

"Dear, Primus!" Thundercracker let out and ran to Ratchet, who was lying on the floor.

"Ratchet! What happened here?" He asked and shook the medic. Ratchet slowly opened his optics. "S...Star...Scream..." He rasped. He had a gaping hole where his stomach should have been.

"Starscream did this to you? Where is he now?"

The medic moaned in pain and coughed up energon. The Seekers smelled the fried circuits and melted wires.

"Leave... Bef... Before others... Come back..." Ratchet managed to whisper. Skywarp winced. "He's right! If we are still here when the Autobots come back, they will think we did this!"

"No! I won't leave you, Ratchet! You were so nice to us..." Thundercracker had tears in his optics.

"No... You can't... Help... Anymore... Too much... Damage... Done... I am going... To offline soon..."

Skywarp grabbed the blue jet's wing. "We have to leave now, Thunder'. You heard him, we can't help. Come on, hurry up." As Ratchet's optics went offline once more and his systems stopped whirring, Thundercracker let go of him. Skywarp dragged the blue Seeker after him.

"Into the air, TC! Now!" They took off and flew far away from the Autobot headquarters.

"We're on the run again, TC. And this time we have no place to go. Not to mention that there's an unstable Starscream's on the loose. What do you think, why he attacked Ratchet?"

Thundercracker sobbed. "He was my friend..." Skywarp glanced at his mate. Thundercracker needed rest. Skywarp searched with his sharp optics for a safe place to hide.

"See that mountain? Let's land over there and rest a while." The black and purple Seeker said. Thundercracker nodded.

They landed on the mountaintop. Skywarp found a crevace on the mountainside a little lower. "Come. We can hide in there." Thundercracker obediently followed the black and purple Seeker into the small cavern and sat down.

"What are we gonna do 'Warp? We can't go back to Nemesis, we can't go to the Autobots', we can't go anywhere! We're doomed..."

Skywarp pulled the desperate Seeker closer to himself. "Nonsense. We're not doomed, I know a place where we can go." Thundercracker looked up at his mate.

"Where?" Skywarp smiled. "We can go to Cybertron. Shockwave won't report to Megatron, he owes me a favor."

Thundercracker peered at his mate. "For what?" Skywarp shrugged. "That information is between me and the guardian of Cybertron."

"Oh, come on! Would I tell anyone?" Thundercracker pouted. Skywarp laughed at his face.

"Don't you think I've forgotten about your little gossip column. You would write it all down and send it to everyone in Nemesis. The last time I told you someone else's secrets you did just that. Remember? Motormaster almost ran me down. He would've if I couldn't teleport..."

"Awww, please 'Warp! How could I write my gossip column when I can't even go back to Nemesis? I have all my note pads in our quarters..." Skywarp gave a kiss to the pouting jet.

"I know, honey. I know. Alright. Remember that one time, when we brought that high grade energon to Shockwave?" Thundercracker nodded.

"Well, after you left, Shockwave approached me. He asked for a favor."

"What favor?"

"Aren't we curious?" Skywarp smiled. "Shockwave wanted me to bring a present to Soundwave."

"To monotone? Why on Cybertron?" Skywarp sneered. "You just think about that..." Thundercracker grabbed Skywarp's wings and shook him.

"Tell me, tell me! Or else I go crazy!" Skywarp laughed.

"Alright, alright! Shockwave has a crush on our telepath."

"Whaaat?! On Soundwave?? On the boring monotone?? He's not as good-looking as I!"

Skywarp laughed. "Listen, dear, not everyone find Seekers appealing. Besides, you know what Shockwave is like; 'this is logical, that is illogical.' That's the story of his life. He even chooses his mate by that logic-rule, I'm sure of it. So, he's looking for a mate who's smart."

"Are you saying that I'm dumb?!"

"No, dear. I'm just saying that Soundwave is smarter. He would be the perfect mate for Shockwave."

Thundercracker sneered. "Yeah, no kidding. They would be the most boring couple in the universe. I mean, a mech who doesn't get Seeker-beauty?! Come on, he must be out of his processors."

Skywarp rubbed his chin. "Maybe it's because he only has one optic. Maybe he can't see that much. I mean, if he could, he would definitely have a crush on a Seeker. There's no fighting our beauty, we beat everyone."

Thundercracker smiled. "Yeah. Just think about it; even Megatron wants Seekers. He fell for our Screamer big time and I've heard that he's had more Seekers in his lifetime that there's ever been in the War Academy. We are so beautiful..."

"Not to mention easy..." Thundercracker snickered at his mate's comment.

Skywarp pulled the blue jet onto his lap and they fell silent.

"'Warp?" Thundercracker broke the silence after a while.

"Yes, honey?"

"What now?"

Skywarp sighed contently. "Now, we go to Cybertron and find a place to live. Shockwave won't tell anyone about us."

Thundercracker shifted on Skywarp's lap. "What about Starscream?" Skywarp rubbed his chin.

"I don't know. We can't do anything about him. We've already done all that we can. There's only one place in the universe where Starscream would go; Nemesis. And that means that he's either going to attack our leader or crawl back to his favor. I want no part in that."

"There's still alot of things I don't understand. For instance, why would the sparkling Starscream attack Ratchet? It makes no sense."

Skywarp shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe Ratchet repaired him, maybe he was back to normal? You know how Starscream would react if he woke up in the Autobot med bay. He would shoot anyone near him. So he must be back to his normal self."

"Maybe we should just forget about him. He's too much trouble and we couldn't help him, not even if we wanted. We should just go to Cybertron and forget about everyone else. I have grown tired of this war..."

Skywarp smiled.

"All I really want is to be with you. And I'm sure Starscream is completely safe with Megatron. If the old warmonger really loves him, he will take him back. Anyway, that's not our problem anymore. Are you ready to leave everything behind, dear?"

The blue jet nodded. "I'm gonna miss Reflector and my gossip column but... I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go. Shockwave awaits. And once we're on Cybertron, there's no going back."

XXX

Optimus couldn't help it, he was depressed. They had failed miserably and the humans were mad at them. He completely understood their anger; he would be mad too. After all, the Autobots had promised to protect the humans against the Decepticons.

And no one answered when they called for help.

Tomorrow he would have to apologize the humans, appease them. And he had done nothing wrong.

Sometimes he wondered if his brother was right, that the humans were primitive creatures with only basic instincts. Still, he didn't share Megatron's loathing for the humans. If only they could protect themselves...

"Prime!" Hoist ran out from the med bay and towards him. Optimus transformed. "What is it, Hoist?"

"Ratchet is dead! I found him lying on the med bay floor! And the Seekers are all gone!"

"Primus..." Optimus muttered. "They betrayed us. Is there anything you can do for Ratchet?"

"Negative, Prime. He's gone."

Optimus sighed and placed his hand on Hoist's shoulder.

"We'll have to get him to Cybertron tomorrow. As for now, I am here for anyone who wants to talk about it."

"I'm gonna kill those three lying bastards! I told you we couldn't trust them, but you didn't listen!"

"Calm down, Ironhide. Your anger won't help at all. First we need to take care that Ratchet is buried properly on Cybertron. You can have your revenge later." Optimus sighed.

Hoist looked up to his leader. "Wheeljack is devastated. He's sitting in the med bay, holding Ratchet. He hasn't moved a servo in hours. He could probably use someone to talk to."

Optimus nodded. "It's not easy to lose a mate... I'll go talk to him."

XXX

'This is it, Hellscream. No going back.'

They stared at the removable plate on the bottom of a floor of Nemesis.

**'Then let's go in.'**

Starscream punched the code in and the plate moved aside. He climbed in and glanced around him in the corridor. No one there. He put the plate back in place and locked it.

'This entrance is the nearest to our lab. Let's hurry.'

Starscream tiptoed in the silent corridor, his spark beating fast. They were lucky. The lab was just ahead and there was no one in this wing. Quickly Starscream punched in the code and entered the lab. He locked the door carefully and then put the lights on.

Everything was in place, the lab was just how he had left it. No one had been in there.

'Where is it?' Starscream asked, looking around himself.

**'It's in the storage room. Get it out here.'**

Starscream went to the storage and punched in the code. The door hissed open and on the floor...

'It's enormous!'

**'Of course. I wanted a strong body. Now, get it out.'**

Starscream grabbed the huge inanimate body by it's arms and dragged it in the middle of the floor.

'It's heavy too...' He complained and rubbed his wrists.

**'Sit down Star. This is going to hurt.'**

Starscream sat on the floor.

'What are you going to-' The Seeker let out a scream. Hellscream cut his mind apart from Starscream's. The smaller Seeker collapsed on the floor and began to sob.

**'I'm sorry, dear.' **Hellscream then remembered that Starscream couldn't hear him anymore. The little Seeker whimpered in pain.

While Starscream cried on the floor, Hellscream decided to act.

His soul travelled like a small summer breeze towards the body he was about to inhabit. He glared at it for a while. His body. His body, he had built for himself with Starscream's hands. It was ready to give a home to his quickly cooling soul. Hellscream aboarded the body.

He felt his lifeforce seep into it, travelling through every circuit, putting them online. His soul twisted and turned inside the empty spark casing. It slowly turned into a warm spark. And it felt good.

In the darkness of the former Air Commander's lab, two ice blue optics flashed to life and a big, black and red Seeker stood up, testing his joints, like he had just woken up from a long recharge. His systems were all online and his engines worked perfectly.

"I am complete." Hellscream rumbled to himself, his voice demonic and strong. He looked at his arms and chest. In reality, he was much bigger than Megatron himself. "There's only one thing missing... My crown. But it will soon be right where it belongs."

He glanced at the whimpering little Seeker on the floor with genuine compassion. He kneeled beside Starscream and lifted him onto his big arms.

"Don't worry, my love. I will make you feel better. Then we'll overthrow Megatron together, and you will become my queen. In a place of one tyrant, there will be two."


	23. The Moon And The Sun

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: About Hellscream's optic color: There's no particular reason why I wanted them to be blue. I just have noticed that in the cartoon, they have sometimes drawn Starscream's optics with blue. That's pretty much where I got the idea. Also I thought that maybe he would seem more 'cold' with ice blue optics :D Maybe not._

The Moon And The Sun

Thundercracker's hands were shaking. "Are you sure about this, 'Warp?" Skywarp grasped the blue jet's hand.

"Yes. Come along now, honey. You have nothing to be afraid of." The black and purple Seeker tugged the blue jet after him. He pressed the button on the control panel and the door to the space bridge opened. Together, holding hands, they stepped inside and the door hissed shut.

The whirling began. "Hold on to me, Thunder'." Skywarp said as they began to lift from the ground. "I've travelled through a space bridge before, don't take me for a coward."

They were transported over the space bridge quickly. "We're here." Skywarp whispered. The door opened. Shockwave was sitting on a chair, staring at the screen and typing something.

Instinctively, he turned around to face the two Seekers. If he was surprised to see them, he didn't show it. The lack of facial features made it almost impossible to know what he was thinking.

He stood up and moved across the room to them.

"What is your business on Cybertron?" The mech asked. He didn't point his gun at them and that was a good sign. Thundercracker was still nervous.

"We, uhm... We're here to... Uhm..." Thundercracker stuttered.

"State your business quickly, I'm busy." Shockwave said rudely. Skywarp pushed Thundercracker aside.

"Remember when you asked me for a favor?"

Shockwave's optic gleamed and Skywarp had the feeling that he was slightly surprised. But the feeling was quickly washed away.

"Yes. I remember. What about it?"

Skywarp cleared his throat. "I came here to ask you a favor in return."

"What favor?"

"We need a sanctuary. Will you arrange us a safe place to live?"

The guardian winced only slightly. "Why do you need one? I don't suffer betrayers or Autobot lackeys on Cybertron." Now the mech raised his weapon. Thundercracker whimpered behind Skywarp and grabbed his wings.

"We are not Autobot lackeys or betrayers. We just... We made a mistake and Megatron is not happy with us." Skywarp hoped that Shockwave didn't know what had happened on Earth. He would immediately report to Megatron. He had such a strong sense of responsibility.

Shockwave lowered his weapon. "What did you do?" Skywarp almost sighed in relief but stopped himself in time. He felt how Thundercracker began to relax behind him. The blue jet was glued to his back.

"It's a long story... Please, you have to help us."

If there was something Shockwave didn't understand, it was compassion and empathy. He was a cold and calculative mech and Skywarp knew it. But he was also an honorable mech, he would never betray a vow, or his promise. The guardian probably felt that he owed Skywarp.

"Are you neutrals?" Shockwave asked next. That was no surprise. He was a Decepticon from head to feet.

"No. We're loyal Decepticons and always will be. We just need to lay low for a while. We'll return to Megatron's side once he's appeased." Skywarp wasn't sure if they ever would. It depended on many things.

Shockwave nodded. "Alright. I'll arrange you a safe place from here." Thundercracker released a happy squeal from his throat and Shockwave glanced at him, tilting his head. The blue jet blushed. Skywarp had to suppress his laughter. He took a deep breath.

"Shockwave, don't tell anyone that we're here." The black and purple Seeker pleaded. Shockwave turned to look at him again. That was probably much asked from the loyal guardian, he usually reported everything right away to Megatron. But after a moment of awkward silence, Shockwave nodded.

"Agreed."

XXX

Starscream sniffled in Hellscream's arms, the pain made him almost immobile. Hellscream pulled his head up and kissed his lips. Starscream didn't respond. The black Seeker tugged his glossa inside Starscream's mouth, forcing the smaller Seeker to open his mouth.

Starscream whimpered.

Hellscream pulled back from the kiss and smiled tenderly. "It's alright, Starling. Soon you'll feel better. Now let's go to our quarters and wash that paint off."

Hellscream put the Seeker down.

"You have some spare null-rays, dear? I need weapons."

"In there." Starscream said and pointed at his desk. "The code is-"

"I know what it is." The black and red Seeker went to the desk and punched the code in. He picked up two null-rays and measured them against his arms. "These are too small. But they'll have to do for now."

Hellscream moved across the room to the door and glanced back at Starscream.

"Are you coming or not?"

Starscream hesitated a while. Crimson red optics and a raspy voice haunted his mind.

_"I love you."_

Starscream shook his head to clear it. "I'm coming..." Starscream muttered and followed Hellscream to the corridor.

XXX

Starscream opened the door to his quarters with caution, for once he was glad that no one else lived in this corridor. Hellscream locked the door behind him and followed Starscream to the shower room.

Starscream turned the water as hot as it could get and sat on the floor. He rubbed his arms and hands, watching the paint pour into the sewer system with the water. He sighed and leaned on the wall.

Hellscream stood on the doorway, leaning on the wall.

"What will we do about Soundwave?" He asked. Starscream shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe we shouldn't kill him. I mean, he's a victim as well, like me. Megatron used him just like he used me."

Hellscream snorted. "Compassion, my dear, is for the Autobots. Soundwave won't let us kill his leader, he will get in the way. And even if he doesn't, he'll be there to challenge our leadership. And don't you think he couldn't defeat us, he can."

Starscream powered off his optics. "I don't think he wants to challenge us when Megatron's dead. He's not the type to avenge, I think. And he has never asked for more power. He won't stand in our way when Megatron's defeated."

Hellscream smiled and sat beside his little Seeker. "Perhaps. But can you be sure? I don't want to take chances."

"I'm sure." No he wasn't. But somehow, he felt sorry for the tape player now. Maybe he was hurting just like Starscream. And all because of Megatron.

Hellscream pulled the small Seeker closer. "Alright, if that's what you wish. We'll leave Soundwave alone. But, if he gets in our way, we'll kill him." Starscream leaned on Hellscream's arm. "Thank you, my love."

Why did he feel so wrong saying that?

"And Megatron? What will we do to him? He won't go down that easily, or without a fight. He's a tough one. We need a perfect plan. I don't want you to get hurt, my Starling." Starscream watched the paint rub off his chassis.

"We could spike his energon." He whispered quietly. It would be a painless death.

Hellscream turned to look at him. "You know what, Starscream? I think I love you more by every minute. You're a genius. He won't notice anything, and we can take him down easily. Now we only need to think how we'll get to his quarters unnoticed. First we need the code and then-"

"I have the code already." Starscream reminded the big Seeker. Hellscream chuckled. "This is going to be a piece of oil cake! You should begin to dig your grave, Megatron, 'cause your practically dead already!"

Starscream listened to Hellscream's laughter, with a fake smile on his lips.

"And once he's dead, we'll hang him on the ceiling of the throne hall of Cybertron! Now that's humiliation. Maybe we'll even leave his spark casing open and-"

"You know what? I think we should just dig him a grave. What will our troops say if we disrespect and humiliate his body? They wouldn't be loyal to us." Starscream said quietly. Hellscream rubbed his chin.

"You might be right. Slag! And I was looking forward to throw him with scrap." Starscream caressed Hellscream's back. The black and red Seeker leaned down and kissed Starscream's helm gently.

"Why don't we just forget about him for a moment? There's still that other thing to do before we're ready... Remember darling?" Hellscream's hand rubbed Starscream's canopy.

Starscream looked up. "Are you sure you want to bond with me? I'm weak and insecure. I am so unlike you." Starscream didn't know if _he _wanted this anymore. But Hellscream sure did. The big Seeker lifted the smaller one onto his lap.

"That is exactly why I want you. We are each other's opposites, we complete each other, we always did. Do_ you_ want this, my love?"

Thoughts raced in Starscream's head. Pictures, voices...

_"Is this you first time, Starscream?"_

Tender hands, slick glossa, passionate optics...

_"You and your pretty little wings can dominate me whenever you like."_

This was the last chance to turn back, Starscream knew it.

_"I love you, Starscream."_

'No. You don't love me, Megatron. But I love you...' Starscream thought. 'As I once said; sometimes you have to sacrifice one love so that the other could blossom. Our days are gone, Megatron. My future is with Hellscream. You did this to yourself, you shouldn't have betrayed me.'

Starscream made a small whimper.

'We could have been so happy together, you and me. We could have left this place together, leave all this slag behind. But it was me you left behind. You saved the best for last and now it's too late for us. If I can't have you, nobody can. You shall die.'

Starscream looked up to Hellscream's face.

"I want to bond with you, Hellscream. I love you." Did he really? Perhaps not, but it didn't matter anymore.

The black and red Seeker smiled and gave a quick kiss to his lover. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear..."

In a split Second, Starscream's back was against the wall and a big body scraped against his smaller one. "I have waited for so long..." Hellscream's optics glowed with passion as he opened his own golden canopy. He was already panting as his casing came forth.

Starscream's hands were shaking. He looked at the glowing orb in front of him.

Hellscream's blue spark whirled and pulsed strongly in the steamy room. He even leaned back and let the hot water hit his spark. He cried out in ecstacy and Starscream couldn't resist the temptation any longer. He leaned forward and opened his own canopy.

"Seekers are meant to bond with Seekers..." He muttered to himself and reached for Hellscream's spark. It was so warm, so full of life. Hellscream looked up on him and then at his casing. He reached out and touched it tenderly. Starscream moaned and leaned on the hand.

His own hands went to Hellscream's wings and fondled them with care. Hellscream then rose up and pushed Starscream back against the wall. His head bowed as he reached for Starscream's casing. Starscream gasped as a wet, silvery glossa wiped over his casing. Hands teased his thighs with talent, making him moan.

"Oh... Just...Uhhh..." It felt so incredible. Starscream arched his back and touched his own crotch. He caressed it, hoping that Hellscream would soon replace his hand with his own. He did. Starscream retracted his crotch plating, giving away his body.

"Hellscream... Let's interface first... Then we can bond..." The black and red Seeker grabbed Starscream's aft and pulled his crotch against his own. "Why not..." He rumbled dangerously. Starscream powered off his optics and let out a cry as his left wing was attacked by a pair of fangs.

Hellscream pulled the Seeker under the water pour. Starscream moaned as the water hit his sensitive circuitry. They were both ready.

Starscream felt the familiar sensation of interface connection and leaned firmly against the wall again. He powered on his optics and watched the mech before him. Hellscream leaned against Starscream's smaller body and sent the first surge of energy.

Starscream cried out. Hellscream was so strong!

That was the last coherent thought of Starscream, before he was attacked by strong waves of energy. Not surges, but waves. And it didn't stop. Starscream grabbed Hellscream's wings, moaning out loud and from time to time he screamed as he overloaded again and again.

Hellscream was far from finished. "Take it!" He shouted and sent a strong wave on Starscream. The smaller Seeker cried out again. "More!" Starscream screamed.

"Yes, more!" Hellscream sent another wave and Starscream collapsed. The black and red Seeker gathered him in his arms, and sent more waves.

Starscream's spark casing opened by itself and his red spark pulsed and whirled in front of Hellscream's optics.

"Take me..." Starscream moaned. "Make me yours..."

Hellscream kept sending the waves as he leaned down on Starscream and connected their sparks.

Starscream cried out. The first connection hurt like hell. Hellscream pulled back and took a deep breath. Then he leaned down again, and the two Seekers' sparks connected again. It didn't hurt this time. With a strong pulse of energy, Hellscream leaned his whole weight on the smaller Seeker, connecting their sparks all the way.

Starscream felt Hellscream's life force entangle with his. For a short moment he understood the mech completely. Everything he had done, everything he was going to do, it all had a reason. His thoughts were all clear before Starscream.

He saw all of Hellscream's dreams like they were his own. Starscream was there too. He saw Cybertron's throne room, two thrones and Starscream sitting on the other, Hellscream on the other. They had crowns on their helms.

Then Starscream felt Hellscream flip _his_ memories, from before the time when the bigger Seeker came into the picture. Starscream felt no compassion from the bigger Seeker's part as he watched Starscream's life like a movie. The giant soon left Starscream's memories alone and concentrated on the smaller Seeker's presence.

As they came together, their bodies overloaded in unison. Their sparks tangled, establishing a link. They became closer and closer until there was no Starscream and no Hellscream. They were entwined, a one soul. Starscream was Hellscream. A link between their sparks was now established and complete.

**'We are one.' **Hellscream rumbled through their new connection. 'The Moon and the Sun.' Starscream finished.

It felt good. He wasn't alone anymore. There was someone right inside his spark casing. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Hellscream pulled back.

Starscream slowly powered on his optics and smiled lazily. Hellscream disconnected them and closed their canopies. Then he pulled Starscream back into his arms, right under the water pour.

"Vengeance is ours, my love. We will poison him, and then we'll take over."

XXX

"Wheeljack, I know you're hurting. Please, talk to me."

The mech was still holding Ratchet in his arms, a blank look on his face. He didn't cry and Optimus understood completely why. Sometimes the pain was too much to handle, sometimes the tears just didn't come. Optimus had encountered that pain once himself. Not for a bonded, but for his brother.

"Wheeljack, he's gone. But I am here. So talk to me."

"Words won't bring him back." Wheeljack finally answered. Optimus sighed in relief. At least Wheeljack heard him.

"No. But talking about it will ease your pain."

Now the mech fell silent again. Optimus placed his hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. "We'll take him to Cybertron tomorrow. Omega Supreme can-"

"Don't you get it? I am not letting him go."

Optimus sighed. "But you'll have no other choice. He's dead. And we have to bury him like he deserves. A funeral to his honor."

"I am not letting him go. You'll have to bury me with him." Wheeljack was stubborn. Was that madness that talked in him? Optimus was scared to lose the mech.

"We won't do that. You are part of our team. And you're not dead."

"Then kill me."

Optimus winced. Wheeljack was in an unstable condition. 'Just keep talking to him...' Optimus gave instructions to himself.

"We are not going to kill you. We care about you. And we need you here."

"Ratchet needs me more! Do I have to ask my mortal enemies to ease my pain?! I will if you won't. Or I can just shoot myself."

Optimus was glad the mech didn't have his weapons with him right now.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be alright."

"How could you know it?! You have never lost anyone! You have never even been bonded to anyone!"

Optimus nodded. "True. I have never lost a bondmate. But I understand your pain, and I know that it will ease in time. I have felt the same grief once, a long time ago, when I lost someone I loved."

Wheeljack looked up to his leader, with a sceptical look on his face.

"What could be a bigger loss than a bondmate? What could feel as terrible as losing a mech who has been linked to you for millenias?"

Optimus sighed. He didn't want to talk about it. But, if it would help Wheeljack in any way, he would tell him everything.

"I once had a brother. He was linked to me, almost like a bondmate. I lost him."

Wheeljack's optics widened.

"I didn't know you had a brother..." Optimus smiled softly.

"No one else knows that we're brothers. I never told anyone and neither did him."

"Is he still... Out there?"

"He's not dead, if that's what you mean. But in a way, our brotherhood is dead. We are too different, so unalike, we look at the world through different optics." Optimus made a small pause and glanced at Wheeljack.

"Cybertron was turning into a planet of social problems and differences. Kaon was the worst of all, and that's where we lived. My brother said it was wrong that some Transformers lived like kings while others had to fight for their lives everyday. We were amongst the poor people too. I was a messenger boy and he..."

Optimus smiled. "My brother was a proud and honorable gladiator. Anyway, I agreed with him, things needed to change. So I joined him and together we talked to the Senate about the social problems our planet was going through. We asked for financial support." Optimus rubbed his hands together nervously.

"The Senate refused our request. My brother was very upset. I remember how he talked about a certain female that had to... Ahem, sell her body for living. I don't know who she was, or whether my brother had something going on with her, but for months she was the main subject in his speeches. I never got to meet her..."

Optimus shrugged.

"Anyway, I gave all my support to my brother, I was by his side, until... Until he murdered the Senate."

Wheeljack's optics widened. "That means that Megatron is-"

"My brother, yes. He murdered the Senate, right under my nose. I never found out where he got those bombs... Anyway, the people of Kaon needed a leader to show them the way. That was when Megatron took his crown, the people declared him the 'King of Kaon' and gave him their support. That's why most of the Seekers are Decepticons nowadays, they all lived in Kaon or in it's outer towns and villages."

Optimus hung his head sadly. "Megatron talked to me about a new conquest, about his future as Cybertron's ruler, about conquering new worlds. And he asked me to join him. He wanted us to rule Cybertron and later the whole universe together."

Wheeljack didn't say anything, so Optimus went on.

"I refused him and he accused me of betrayal. 'War,' he said to me, 'is inevitable.' And he cut our connection. In time I got followers and so did he, the Autobots and the Decepticons were born. I'd never say it in public, but the Decepticons didn't start the war. It just happened, mostly because of the social differences, but also because of me and my brother. We are the leaders of the opposing sides, we started the whole civil war." Optimus sighed.

"I was devastated when he walked out of my life. He cut the connection between us the best he could. But..." Optimus swallowed his tears.

"Even today, I can feel him. Sometimes we dream together at night. I see glimpses of his life and he sees glimpses of mine. Sometimes we even talk to each other. He still tries to convince me to join him and I refuse everytime. I can feel his sorrow and his love for me and he can feel mine. But we both know that it's over. Eventually, one of us will die."

Optimus smiled to Wheeljack. "I have accepted it. And you must accept that Ratchet is dead. Nothing will ever bring him back. You need to go on with your life without him, you must continue the fight. He would be proud of you. And one day you'll meet again. Don't let it be today."

A tear ran down Wheeljack's cheek as he looked at his dead mate.

"Not all tears are bad, Wheeljack. Some tears need to fall. And you need to handle your grief, just like I did. Help us bury him tomorrow, give him peace. Let him go to Primus."

Wheeljack let out a whimper and he nodded. "I will give him peace..." Optimus smiled as he grasped the mech's shoulder gently.

"That's it, Wheeljack. I'm proud of you." Wheeljack looked up to him and smiled softly.

"And we're proud of you, Prime. You're the best leader in the universe. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my friend."


	24. Turn The Page

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: Sorry for the delay... Anyway, in this chapter Thundercracker, Skywarp and Megatron move on with their lives. I wonder if anyone notices the little problem Megatron has, it's only implied._

Turn The Page

"Ok, 'Warp. Keep your fingers crossed..."

Shockwave snorted at Thundercracker and opened the door with a special card key. He stepped in first and the Seekers followed him obediently. The lights came on automaticly. Thundercracker pushed the guardian aside and glared around in the room.

"This is perfect! And so clean... Look, 'Warp! No dust!" The blue jet wiped his finger over a drawer.

"I've kept this place clean in case I need it someday for..." The guardian trailed off. Skywarp snickered and Shockwave shot him a glare. "Anyway, there's more rooms behind that door. And if you need anything just call on my comm. link." Shockwave left the card key on the table.

Skywarp gave him the thumbs up. The guardian shook his head and went to the door.

"I will deliver you energon every morning. You should be fine."

"Thanks, Shockwave."

"Yeah. Whatever." The guardian left them alone in the apartment. Skywarp turned around. Thundercracker was gone. "TC?" He found the blue Seeker from the other room. He was lying on the berth. Skywarp smiled.

"Already at home?" He went to his mate and lied down beside him.

"I'm glad I did that favor to him all those years ago. This sure beats our quarters back on Earth." Thundercracker smiled. "Yeah. This is bigger and we don't have to work at all!" Skywarp shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Shockwave can figure something we can do around here. He won't let us live in here for free." Thundercracker wrapped his arms around his mate. "You think Megatron will ever find us? What if Shockwave lied?"

"It's not like him to lie. I hope. Don't worry. Megs wouldn't trash his favorite pair of Seekers." Thundercracker snorted. "We're not his favorite Seekers. You forgot about Screams."

Skywarp snickered. "Oh yeah. Maybe we should do the same, you know, give him a piece of us? I bet he knows what Seekers like and little threesome would make wonders to our relationship."

Thundercracker pinched Skywarp's aft. "I'd rather keep you to myself." Skywarp smiled. He sighed contently and leaned his head on Thundercracker's shoulder.

"I love you, TC. You know, I think I have forgiven you already."

Thundercracker looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. You are precious to me. I wouldn't want us to... I didn't mean what I said then. You're not a whore, you were upset. And we were suppose to lay low and act as if we were merely friends. It was only a mistake. We all make mistakes sometimes. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You love me."

Thundercracker kissed the black and purple mech's helm.

"That's right, 'Warp. I love you, very very much. You are precious to me too. Oh, look at us. We sound like an old couple! And how long have we been together, three days?" Skywarp crawled closer to Thundercracker.

"I'd like to grow old with you, TC. Have sparklings and-"

"I said I don't want sparklings."

"I know, I was just teasing you. But really, you're a mech I could spend my whole life with. Besides, I think we have been together from the day we met. Remember that, Thunder'?"

The blue jet growled. "You played a prank on me!"

"But only because I liked you." Skywarp defended himself. Thundercracker snorted.

"You played pranks on many mechs. You liked them all?"

"Of course not. They were different. I played a prank on you to get your attention."

"Just like a sparkling..."

"Yeah, but it worked, didn't it? You noticed me. And look at us now. Would you prefer that I wouldn't have done that prank to you?"

"I'm glad we're together, but I think you could have gotten my attention some other way. I really didn't like the 'push downstairs'- thing..."

Skywarp laughed. "That was one of my favorites. I used it on Screamer too. He got pretty upset when his books scattered on the floor. The geek, hehe."

Thundercracker slapped Skywarp's helm. "Screamer's not a geek, he's smart. Besides, I had a crush on him back then." Skywarp's optics widened.

"On Screams? On the geeky Seeker? The primus of the Academy? You're kidding me."

"No I'm not! I thought he was cute. That was of course before he told me I was an idiot..." Thundercracker trailed off sadly.

"Oh, come on. He called me stupid once a day, in every class. We had all the same classes. Except that science slag. I didn't take that."

Thundercracker sighed. "I really wish Starscream will be alright... What if something happens to him? He doesn't have us to back him up, to protect him like back in the good old times. If Megatron leaves him behind in a battle, there won't be anyone to pick him up. I'm worried."

"Don't be. Screamer will be just fine. He doesn't need us, he's got Megatron. Besides, we can't always look after his aft. He's a grown mech, he should be able to take care of himself."

Thundercracker sighed again. "I guess you're right, 'Warp..."

XXX

Megatron sat on the edge of the hot tub, swinging his legs in the warm water and glaring up through the skylight. There was not much to see through the water, just fishes.

He sighed. The trip had been too long and unpleasant. The sand was still irritating his joints and Soundwave was still not answering to his comm. link. Why didn't he understand it? Megatron was the Decepticon leader, his responsibilities always came first.

Of course Soundwave was his number one Decepticon, especially now when Starscream was dead, but the telepath shouldn't think too much of himself. The cause came first.

But still... Who was the one always at his side? Soundwave. He was loyal and... And kind. Megatron recalled last night. It still gave him the surges when he thought about Soundwave making love to him. It had been perfect.

Maybe he should give the tape player a visit and apologize to him?

No. Not yet.

Megatron glanced at the high grade in his cube. It looked so tempting; lilac liquid, it was cold and slightly bubbling. It smelled good too. The silver mech teased himself with the cube, bringing it right under his nose and tugging the tip of his glossa in the purple liquid. The temptation was too much for him, he took a long swig, enjoying every gulp and bubble.

Finally he climbed in the tub, sitting down on the thin edge and drinking. It was funny how he drank so often nowadays, when he remembered where he started from, where he came from. Kaon was a city of the poor, 'unimportant' people. Back then Megatron couldn't afford to drink high grade at all.

And now he rewarded himself with the tempting liquid almost every night. The silver mech recalled how Soundwave had once warned him about his habit, the tape player had said that it was dangerous in the long run to drink every day. But what would Soundwave know about it? The mech almost never had a drink.

Still, Megatron had noticed that high grade sometimes made him aggressive. He recalled how he had once hurt Starscream severely, almost killing the Seeker when drunk.

Starscream... That name made Megatron shiver with cold, even though surrounded with hot water.

The silver mech snarled as he thought about his god, Primus hated him for sure. He had taken everything Megatron had ever cared about away from him; his brother, his love, and now Soundwave was mad at him too. What else would he lose before the end? His leadership?

Megatron chuckled. Like that would ever happen.

He started to feel a little dizzy. "Must be the high grade..." He muttered and glanced at the cube. Empty, already? He put the cube aside and dove deeper in the tub, underwater. The bubbling made it hard to see, but he hit the bottom of the tub with his foot. He stayed there, glaring up in the surface.

Through all the water, he thought he saw a familiar figure.

'Starscream?' He wondered. But when he peered more closely, the figure was gone.

'It was only the high grade and my slagging imagination...' He told himself. He felt the throbbing pain in his spark again.

'Why can't you just leave me alone...' The Seeker haunted his mind. Was he really dead?

Megatron knew he had to find Thundercracker and Skywarp to find out. He needed to hear what happened to Starscream, if he was still alive. But even if Starscream was alive he would never be back to normal. The silver mech knew he couldn't bear to see the beautiful Seeker in that state again.

He had loved Starscream, perhaps from the first time they met. He recalled how his knees had threatened to buckle. It was true that every Seeker looked exactly the same, besides the paint job. But in Starscream, Megatron had seen something unique, something beautiful.

Starscream had always been unique, special to the silver mech's optics. Starscream had been the only one to ever question his leadership. The only one who dared that much.

And still, everytime the silver mech's fist hit the jaw of the Seeker, there was mutual fear and uncertainty. Weakness.

It was true. Starscream's presence made Megatron feel weak and insecure. And when he had noticed the same weakness in Starscream, there was no going back.

That was the final thing to light the flame in Megatron's spark. He had fallen hard. The abuse was the only way to see that weakness, he had grown addicted to it, and then it became a routine.

Starscream's begging and whimpering only made it worse. Megatron's desire had grown more powerful, almost unresistable. He had lost his self-control more than once, but the Seeker never saw the real reasons, he thought it was only another way to humiliate him. One particular time though, Megatron was sure the Seeker had kissed him back...

FLASHBACK:

_Megatron's fist felt sore after all the punches he had delivered. Starscream lied on the floor, holding his arm. He whimpered when the silver mech lifted him up by his neck._

_"You miserable traitor..." Megatron snarled and brought their faces close to each other. His desire took control of him and he pressed their lips together and tugged his glossa inside that delicious mouth._

_He pulled back a second later and glared at the Seeker._

_Starscream stared deep into his optics. Megatron saw the tears on his cheeks. A sudden feeling of remorse hit him hard. Starscream probably noticed his insecurity, the Seeker's optics widened a little._

_Megatron mouthed the words he was't ready to speak._

_'I'm sorry.'_

_Starscream nodded. Slowly the Decepticon leader put the smaller mech down and turned around. He was close to losing his self-control._

_"You are dismissed." He said and walked to the window. Cybertron's streets were always dark and quiet this time of the night._

_He felt a sudden breeze of warm air on the nape of his neck. A pair of lips gently, almost fearfully touched it. Then the feeling passed._

_Megatron stared out the window for a moment and swallowed hard, then he slowly turned around._

_There was no one in the room._

_Megatron touched the nape of his neck, right where the lips had been. Did it really happen or was it just his imagination?_

END OF FLASHBACK.

Megatron briefly wondered if everything would be different now if he had revealed his feelings to Starscream back then. When he finally had said the precious words, it had already been too late. He hesitated for too long and lost what he desired the most.

He wouldn't hesitate with Soundwave.

The telepath wanted to bond with him. It would be only logical after all the years of loyalty, but Megatron didn't love the tape player, not yet anyway. Caring wasn't enough reason to bond. Or was it?

Starscream had given life to a brand new Megatron, one he didn't know himself. A tender, caring mech. It was a side of the silver mech he wanted to show to Soundwave.

Megatron knew he needed to move on with his life, forget about Starscream and start again with Soundwave. Starscream would never come back. He had lost the Seeker, ordered him dead. But still his spark told him to wait for him.

'I must have lost my mind.' Megatron thought. 'Just stop thinking about the stupid glitch. Now.'

Oh, it didn't work. It never did. He only thought about the Seeker even more, as always.

Megatron rubbed his temples. 'I need to come up with new battle plans soon.' He reminded himself. Perhaps work would make him forget about Starscream.

Megatron began to swim his way back to the surface. He got up from the tub and took a pile of high grade energon cubes in his hand.

On the way to his recharging chamber, he grabbed a towel and swang it lazily around his shoulders.

Megatron knew he had a long and lonely night ahead of him, Soundwave wouldn't answer to his comm. link, and the others were spending the rest of the night celebrating their victory. Megatron smiled. He knew the Combaticons were throwing a party in their quarters, the others were probably there too.

The silver mech had no attention to deny their celebrating, he knew he needed to keep his soldiers' moral high. Nothing was more important. The door hissed closed behind him as he moved in his recharging chamber. He sat on the edge of his berth and sipped from his cube.

Megatron wasn't used to being alone. Usually he had company, entertainment, to keep his mind off the things and people he didn't want to think about. Nowadays it was Soundwave who kept him company, kept him happy and content.

It was wrong, Megatron knew it. Soundwave would jump off a bridge if he told him to.

He recalled how their affair had begun. The first time, Megatron had found Soundwave. That had been only a day before he left for battles again. And millenias later, Soundwave had searched him out again.

Soundwave wasn't a confident mech, Megatron remembered seeing his cheeks redden as he spoke of his desire. The silver mech smiled softly at the memory.

Megatron had followed the mech to his personal quarters on Cybertron. Soundwave had been the only one to stay the whole night with him. And after that night, Megatron had promoted him.

He was a little ashamed of it now. He had promoted Soundwave merely because of his personal interests. Though the telepath had proven to be more useful than the rest he had brought back to Earth with him.

Megatron was quite surprised that the telepath had been so upset earlier. Maybe he should apologize to him after all? He could use the mech around now. Megatron glanced at the pile of cubes in his hand. Maybe high grade was better company right now. He took one cube and put the others aside.

Primus did it taste good...

Maybe he ought to get trashed and celebrate with his troops, Soundwave was probably there too. This cat and mouse-game wasn't into Megatron's liking, maybe Soundwave would come back with him after a few cubes of high grade? Though, the telepath usually didn't drink at all.

Megatron took another sip from his cube.

Soundwave was so unlike Starscream. The little Seeker had always been the first one to pass out in the Decepticon celebrations, and Soundwave had always been the one to literally carry Megatron to his quarters to recover.

Yes, Soundwave had always been loyal, so unwavering and trustworthy. Megatron took a long swig from his cube. It was time to take their relationship to the next level. It would make Soundwave happy and Megatron forget about Starscream.

'It's only logical.'

XXX

Soundwave sat down on his berth, depressed. He knew he should be happy about their victory, but somehow he couldn't smile. He had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. He glanced at his creations. They were sleeping soundly.

The telepath sighed. Maybe he would feel better if he went to see Megatron.

No. He was not a toy. He wouldn't come back until Megatron begged him to. Suddenly he felt a tug on his comm. link. Megatron.

Soundwave accepted the connection but didn't say anything. He was still mad at the silver mech.

"Oh, Soundwave..." Megatron called out. "Are you still mad at me?" Soundwave snorted.

"Would you let me make it up to you? I want to give something very special to my very special mech..." The Communications Officer killed the smile that tried to reach his lips.

"C'mon, honey... I'm lonely. What do I have to do to get you here?" Soundwave's oil began to boil.

"I am not a sex toy. You can't summon me to your quarters whenever you feel like interfacing." The telepath snarled.

"You're not a toy. You're... My partner. My mate. I thought that's what you wanted to be."

"It is. But I don't feel like I'm you're mate. You keep thinking about Starscream, even though he's not here anymore. I want a mate who only cares about me. I don't want to share you with a dead Seeker."

Starscream wasn't really dead but Megatron didn't need to know that. Starscream would soon be dead...

"You're not sharing me with anyone. I know Starscream is dead, and I don't miss him a bit. I called you to tell you that."

"And? What, am I suppose to run to you now? Just because you don't miss Starscream at all? I don't think so."

"But Soundwave, that's not all. I want to be with you. For real. In public."

"What does 'public' mean?"

Megatron was silent for a moment.

"I want you to live with me. I want you by my side, day and night, whether I was on Earth or on Cybertron... I want everyone to know about us."

Soundwave held his intakes.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. I might be slightly drunk now, but I mean it. You don't know how jealous I was today when you were talking to Scavenger. I just wanted to shoot his head off... That's why I want our relationship to be public, I want to show you my caring whenever I feel like it. I want everyone to know that you're mine."

"So, you want to own me?"

"That's not what I meant! I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"It's alright. I want to own you too." Soundwave smiled and he knew that Megatron was smiling too. The telepath cleared his throat.

"But first we need to discuss this further. Come to my quarters and we'll talk."

"To your quarters? But... Your creations are there too."

Soundwave glanced at the cassetticons. "I could send them away, but..."

The cassettes seemed so peaceful.

"Maybe I'll come to your quarters after all. But don't think of me as a toy that can be summoned there whenever you like."

"I don't. Give me fifteen minutes. I'll be waiting for you."

Megatron cut the connection.

Smiling, Soundwave collapsed on his berth, hardly missing his creations, and wrapped his arms around himself. Ravage crawled near to his face and gave his audio a lick. Absent-mindedly, Soundwave petted the panthercon's head.

XXX

"Slag this mess..." Megatron glared around in his recharge chamber. The broken glass was still all around the floor. He got up and began to clean up.

'Tonight has to be perfect... Soundwave deserves it, I deserve it.'

Megatron had to admit it to himself; he was scared. It was that stupid fear with no reasons, he couldn't help it. What if he would lose Soundwave? What if Soundwave didn't want it anymore? Would he walk out the door forever?

'Shut up, Megatron. He loves you.' He told himself. He felt guilty for denying the words from the telepath. But that was in the past. Tonight they would start a new chapter. Tonight he would leave Starscream in the past and take Soundwave to his rightful place; beside his throne.

Megatron felt a twist in his spark, he was still afraid. This all was new to him. Never before had he seen any effort for someone, he had never cleaned up for someone. The fear was understandable. But at the same time Megatron knew he had to do this.

He needed a mate beside him. Starscream had left an empty space in his spark, it needed to be filled. And Soundwave was... Perfect. A perfect mate. A perfect bondmate. Yes, Soundwave was everything Megatron needed.

Still, the thought of bonding scared the silver mech alot. Perhaps more than anything in the world.

What he knew about bonding was that it should be formed upon mutual love and trust. They would be able to see each other's past, feelings, everything. But Soundwave probably knew everything about the Decepticon leader's past already. If that hadn't scared the mech away, nothing ever would.

Megatron smiled. This was the right decision. He turned the lights off, left the room and headed for his bathroom. He turned the hot tub on again and water began to pour into it. Megatron dimmed the lights and turned the radio on. He switched on a radio station that played only soft songs.

He smirked. "Slag you Starscream for making me soft. Or should I say thank you?"

He glanced up through the skylight and sighed contently.

"This is it. No more playing around. No more Seekers. No more drinking and partying all night. Just him and me. And his creations."

Megatron had considered the cassetticons already. If he bonded with Soundwave, they would be a part of their relationship. Megatron was ready to take them under his wing too. They were a part of Soundwave, therefore important.

But what would he become to them? A father? In a way, maybe. And if they didn't accept the silver mech as a part of their family? Then what?

The fear came back.

Soundwave would listen to his creations. And Megatron would be alone again. The Decepticon leader shook his head to clear it.

The tub was ready. But he needed a drink first, to make him more confident. He went to his storage unit and grabbed a cube in his hands.

'Soundwave will get mad if I drink too much...' He thought and sat on the edge of the tub. He took a swig from the cube.

If they bonded and made their relationship public, there would be alot of complications. Soundwave would be in constant danger. And Megatron would have a weak spot. There was alot of risks.

But Megatron was ready to face his fears, he knew he could protect Soundwave. Soundwave would live here with him and his cassettes would live right next to them. Yes, it sounded good.

Megatron climbed in the tub and touched his chest plates gently. Would it hurt?

He checked his inner clock. Five more minutes.

Then he would find out.


	25. For The Sake Of Revenge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's note's: I'm sorry it took so long to write this. My computer crashed down so I'm using a borrowed one now. Oh and I had some troubles submitting this chapter so I posted it twice... Anyway, here you go._

For The Sake Of Revenge

**'Starscream, where are you?'**

'I'm hiding in Megatron's storage in his recharge chamber, everything's fine. He doesn't know I'm in here. It was a close call, but I managed to hide just before he entered his quarters. I'll wait until he goes to recharge, then I can get out of here. Where are you?'

**'On my way. I managed to modify my weapons.'**

'I still don't get why I had to do this all by myself.'

**'Stop your whining. You are smaller than me, you can fit in small storages. I'm too damn big to hide in the shadows anyway.'**

'I know, I know. Just hurry up.'

**'Did you poison the energon?'**

'Only the high grade this far, but Megatron has already drank some of it. It's not fatal amount yet, but it soon will be. He will surely drink all the cubes, I've seen it many times before.'

Hellscream didn't sense the regret in Starscream's spark. Neither did he sense Starscream's claustrophobia that was making him tense and uneasy.

**'Good, Megatron's making this all too easy. Now all you need to do is to wait for him to go to recharge and-'**

'Wait! I think I heard something.'

Starscream listened carefully and indeed, he heard a door closing. Who was that? The Seeker pressed his audio against the wall and listened in.

Light footsteps.

**'Everything alright, Starling?'**

'Yes, for now... Someone just walked in.'

**'Who?'**

'I don't know yet.'

Suddenly a wave of panic hit Starscream through their connection.

**'Start counting!'**

Starscream frowned at Hellscream's order.

'Whatever for?'

**'It's Soundwave! Start counting! That way he can't hear your thoughts.'**

'How can you be so sure that it's-'

**'Start counting, now!'**

'Alright, alright. One... Two... Three... This is ridiculous... Four...'

**'Concentrate!'**

'Ok, ok... I'll concentrate. But how will I know when he's gone?'

**'I'll arrive to the corridor soon, I'll let you know when it's clear.'**

Starscream felt Hellscream retreat back to his own spark. Starscream pressed his back against the wall and hoped that neither Megatron nor Soundwave would come in this particular storage. He powered off his optics and started the counting again.

'One... Two... Three... Four... I wonder what they're doing in there... Five... Six...'

XXX

As soon as Soundwave stepped in Megatron's quarters, he recognized the sound of music. He followed the sound to an open door.

Megatron was lying in a hot tub in the dim-litted room, his optics shut and his elbows and helm resting on the edge. Soundwave went in and made his precense known with a small sound in his throat. Megatron powered on his optics and smiled at the mech he had been waiting for.

"Come closer." He said. Soundwave took few steps forward and stopped. Megatron squinted his optics for the shortest moment, then powered them off again, his helm lying back on the edge of the tub.

How did he do it?

Megatron always made him confused. What had he done wrong now? And what was the purpose of that music? Did Megatron think he was this easy to bring down? A little lights and music and he would be caught like an animal? No way.

"Why won't you join me, Soundwave?" The Decepticon leader asked. The telepath moved a little.

"We were suppose to talk about the future." Soundwave reminded the mech.

"And you're saying we can't do it from here?"

Great. Now Soundwave felt insecure again. His self-confidence was once more broken. The telepath went to the silver mech and sat on the edge of the tub, right beside his leader's left elbow. Megatron smiled, but he still didn't open his optics.

He strecthed himself like a feline and yawned.

"Come here. It'll make wonders to your systems."

Soundwave was persistent. He was more and more convinced that this was just another way to play with him.

"No." He said sternly.

Megatron powered on his optics.

"No?"

Soundwave winced at the hurt look on his leader's face. Was he really hurt? Impossible. This was just a game. Soundwave began to loose his cool.

"Megatron, do you think I'm stupid? I see what you're trying to do here. And let me assure you; you won't get it. I'm out of here. Call me when you really are sorry and when you really want to talk."

The telepath got up and began to walk away.

"Wait, Soundwave!"

The telepath sighed and turned around again.

"You got it all wrong, Soundwave. I'm not trying to... I have to tell you something." Megatron swam toward Soundwave, grabbed the edge of the tub and glared at the telepath. He looked funny, hanging from the edge with that half-smile on his face. If Soundwave hadn't been so upset, he was sure he would laugh.

"It's sort of a sensitive subject, I hope you understand that this is not easy for me." Megatron climbed off the tub and moved to his Communications Officer.

Soundwave snorted.

"What, interfacing is a sensitive subject to you?"

"No, not interfacing. I asked you to live with me, to be my mate. Well, I want to take it a little further. It's something I should've asked you a long long time ago..."

Soundwave gasped in surprise as the silver mech kneeled before him, staring deep into his visor.

"Soundwave... You have always been loyal to me. When others have tried to overthrow me, to betray me, you have always stayed by my side. Even though I have been somewhat unfaithful to you, you never once left me. I'm sorry about Starscream..."

Megatron made a serious pause and stared at his palms.

"I've hurt you many times. And now I want to apologize to you, I want to change, for you. You know I'm no good, but I'm not completely rotten and evil either. There's much love deep down in me, and you know it, don't you?"

Soundwave nodded. Was this some new game or was the silver mech serious? Soundwave tried to read the mech's mind, but couldn't get through, as usual.

"Remember when you asked me to bond with you? I said no." Megatron turned to look at the telepath again.

"I have changed my mind. So I ask you; Soundwave, will you bond with me?"

Soundwave didn't find the answer. He wanted to say yes, he really did. But could he trust in Megatron's love? It was so twisted and tainted... Like the mech only wanted to use him. But... Megatron wouldn't ask if he didn't mean it.

"Do you love me?" Soundwave asked quietly. He was sure he wouldn't like the answer.

"That's not-"

"Important? Yes it is. Do you love me?"

Megatron moved uneasily and turned to look at his palms again.

"No... Not yet. But I'm certain I will, eventually."

Soundwave rubbed his chin. Not the answer he wanted to hear, but he had expected it. Could he trust the mech this time? It would be double the pain if he betrayed his love after bonding. And the silver mech had disappointed him more than once before. It could happen again.

"I'm on my knees Soundwave. Please, say yes. Everything will be different, I promise I will never hurt you again. My spark will be yours forever. Starscream is history, his dead. I need you."

Megatron touched the telepath's knee lightly. Soundwave moved away from the touch, it made his spark whirl with joy and he needed to think with his Processor, not his spark.

"So, you want to bond and that's it? We'll be bondmates and we'll live together? What about my creations? I won't abandon them, not even for you."

"I know. And you don't have to. They are a part of you, therefore they will become a part of me too. I want to have you by my side, as my bondmate, as my Second-In-Command and as my wedded."

Soundwave flinched.

"But isn't that rather dangerous? I would become a target to your enemies."

"Aren't you already a target to my enemies? Soundwave, what's wrong? You wanted this before, why not now?"

The Communications Officer kneeled in front of his leader and grasped his chin gently. He smelled high grade strongly in Megatron's breathe. Had he been drinking again?

"You're drunk, Megatron." He noted.

The silver mech snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

Soundwave sighed and stroked Megatron's cheek.

"I love you and I want to bond with you. Just... I wish I could trust you."

"You don't trust me? Well, that's not surprising..."

Soundwave sighed. "Listen. This is not easy for either of us. I can't help the feeling that I'm making a terrible mistake by bonding with you. You've broke my heart twice before, no matter how loyal I was. Twice!"

The silver mech got up hastily and Soundwave mirrored him.

"I said I'm sorry!" Megatron growled.

Megatron's voice startled a certain Seeker hiding in the storage. Starscream pressed his audio against the wall and listened in.

"Yes. That's what you say. But are you really sorry? I don't think so. You loved Starscream. And what comes to that other time... I heard you had fun with Reflector. He actually boasted to me about it. All three of them against one of me. You didn't have the guts to tell me yourself. You don't know how much it hurt."

"I was drunk!"

"So are you now! You know nothing about commitment. And you don't know what you want."

Megatron didn't find anything to defend himself with. Soundwave was right.

"I have spent more than six millenias by your side and I have loved you with all my spark. You've taken me for granted all the time. When I offered you my spark you refused me. And now you suddenly want to bond? You only want me as painkiller for your sparkache, nothing more. I can live with you, but I won't bond with you unless it's for the right reasons."

As a response to Soundwave's words, Megatron turned his head away in shame.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Soundwave asked.

Megatron didn't need to answer, his expression and the whimper that escaped his lips betrayed him to the telepath. Soundwave nodded and turned around.

"Then there's no reason for us to bond. I don't want to be your rebound-mech." He said and walked out the room.

In only few seconds, he was outside the silver mech's quarters, the door closed behind him.

Walking towards his quarters, Soundwave sobbed quietly. Why was the one he loved the most the one who hurt him the most? The telepath felt his creations tugging at their connection, worried about him. He sent a reassuring wave to them and felt how they were at ease once more.

'Have to be more careful...' He thought and shut his mindwave sensors. That way his creations couldn't feel him and he couldn't feel anyone. That was good. The telepath didn't notice the huge shadow that followed him from a distance.

XXX

In the dim-litted room, Megatron roared with anger. He went to his recharging chamber and shut the radio on the way.

He sat on the edge of his berth, beside the high grade cubes.

No matter how much he hated it, Megatron had to admit that Soundwave was right. Bonding wouldn't change anything; they would both be trapped in a relationship where love was only one-sided. Megatron wanted Starscream back.

Megatron glared at the lilac liquid in the cubes with hunger.

'Drinking won't solve my problems...' He thought to himself and stood up. He took the cubes in his hands and went to the sink. He poured the high grade down the drain, then placed the empty cubes on his berth. He lied down beside them.

He was back to where he had started from. Soundwave was mad at him, Starscream was dead and he was alone. The more he thought, the more painful memories came to his mind. He replayed some of them upon his mind.

_"I wasn't built to love."_

The truth? Megatron snorted to himself. 'More like I wasn't built to _be loved_.' He thought. He had managed to override his programming because of Starscream.

_Red optics, so alike his own, staring down on him with determination._

_Small wings quivering beside him and a hand holding his._

_A soft smile plastered on cute little lips._

_"You may never learn to love me, but you can still care about me. And I don't have to hide my love anymore. Not from you, anyway. I want to do this. Besides, didn't you just say about a minute ago, that once I put my hand in the flame, there's no going back? Well, I think the flame just swallowed me whole..."_

_A joke to lessen the tension._

Had Starscream really been so... Tense and scared?

_"It's all yours, Megatron."_

_A promise._

_"Will it hurt?"_

_Fear in the red virgin optics of the Air Commander._

_"No. It won't hurt."_

_"Then what are you waiting for?"_

Megatron stopped playing the memory.

A sad whimper escaped his lips.

He was always waiting for something. Starscream, for example. He was still waiting for him to come back.

"I awaited for a sign. It was there and I didn't see it until it was too late. Who am I trying to fool here? I love him. I always will."

Megatron shut his optics and let his systems go to recharge mode.

In the storage, Starscream held his intakes. Megatron loved him?

'But why did he order me dead then? There's something very wrong here... And they were about to bond? What madness is this?' A sudden pang of jealousy attacked the Seeker's spark.

'I should be the one bonding with Megatron!'

**'Starscream?'**

The Seeker startled.

'Yes? Is Soundwave gone?' Starscream knew the telepath had left, but for Hellscream's sake, he acted as if he didn't know it.

**'Affirmative. I'll follow him to make sure he won't return. Uhm... Are you alright? I felt something through our bond.'**

'It was nothing, I'm fine.'

**'Alright. Just worried about you. Now stay put. I'll come as soon as I can, love.'**

'Ok...'

Hellscream retreated and Starscream's thoughts were his once more.

'Is this what I wanted?'

Starscream almost regretted his actions. Why did he poison the high grade? For the sake of revenge? Was it too late now? He shuddered at the thought of Megatron lying dead on the floor. And he was probably drinking even now...

'What is the matter with me? Why can't I just forget about him? I'm bonded to Hellscream.'

Starscream recalled the picture of Megatron killing his mother. His spark ached with anger and hurt.

Still, the Seeker couldn't quite dismiss the feeling of regret. Carefully, he unlocked the door and it quietly hissed open. Starscream peeked out.

Megatron was lying on his berth, legs sprawled and optics shut. He had a pile of high grade cubes beside him.

"Dear Primus... Are you dead?" Starscream whispered to himself in the silent room and moved in. He sat beside the silver mech and gently touched his chest. Starscream sighed in relief as he felt the pulse.

"So, you're not dead yet..." He glanced at all the empty cubes. Megatron wouldn't live to see tomorrow. The poison was strong, but slowly affecting. Maybe he would have enough time to say goodbye?

Starscream watched the shut optics. Slowly he began to sank into them. His lips touched the silver mech's nose.

"Shame on you, darling..." He whispered and captured the Decepticon leader's lips. It was a long kiss, Starscream didn't want to pull back. He winced as he felt a weak response. Starscream's spark began to pulse in the rhythm of love.

"Star... Scream..." Megatron muttered into the Seeker's mouth. The crimson red optics flashed to life. Scared, Starscream pulled back.

"You're back... You came back to me." The silver mech said dozily and smiled softly at the Seeker.

A whimper escaped Starscream's lips.

"I... Yes, I came back to you. But only to finish this." Starscream gathered himself.

"Finish what, my love?" Megatron sat up.

"You. I came here to finish you."

The shock on Megatron's face made Starscream turn his head away.

"Why?"

A simple question. But the answer wasn't that simple.

"I... Have alot of reasons. You betrayed me. I know you ordered me dead."

"Are you dead?" The silver mech asked. Wonder crossed his features. "Am I dead?"

Starscream shook his head. "No. I'm not dead. And you're not dead. Yet. But you soon will be."

Megatron laughed. "You don't want to kill me."

"I already have. I spiked your high grade. The poison in your systems makes you immobile, then it will slowly kill you."

The silver mech's optics widened. "What poison? I didn't..." Megatron's lips parted, then he smirked as he sat up on his berth. Surprised, Starscream took a step back. How could the silver mech still be so strong? The poison should've made him weak and immobile.

"I get it. This is another takeover-attempt. Am I right?"

The Seeker backed off as the fusion cannon rose.

"No! I would never-"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me."

"I do!"

"Then why? Why do you want me dead? Because I ordered you dead after I found out about your disease? What was I suppose to do?! There's no room for sparklings in the Decepticon army. You would have done the same in my position."

Starscream frowned. "What disease?"

"You had amnesia."

Starscream chuckled dryly. "I had no slagging amnesia! That sparkling pushed me aside."

"But Soundwave said..." Megatron gasped. "He lied... He lied to me."

"What has Soundwave got to do with any of this? Whatever happened, _you _ordered me dead. You ordered my own wingmates to kill me. You are sometimes so foolish. They would never harm me, not even if their own lives were at stake. They care about me, unlike you."

Megatron growled. "I love you more than you deserve! You don't know what I've been through lately. You don't understand, little one, that I have risked more for you than for myself ever. And you come back only to finish me off? You have no reason to do that, I didn't know."

"You killed my mother!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"A lime green femme Seeker, at the doorsteps of the war, she spat on your face and you shot her!"

Megatron gasped in surprise.

"Lonestar... I didn't know she had a sparkling."

"That doesnt make it right! You had no reason to kill her!"

The silver mech growled.

"You know nothing of it! She betrayed me! I trusted her and she sold me to the Autobots!"

"You lie!"

"Keep telling that to yourself. Your mother was a whore and a traitor." Megatron squinted his optics. "I see that traitors breed more traitors."

"I'm not..." Starscream trailed off. "She loved me..." The Seeker began to sob.

"So do I! Why are you defying me again? I did what I had to do. She betrayed me first. And what comes to ordering you dead... Do you think I didn't regret it? I did. If I had the chance to make it right, I would. I love you. Please, forgive me."

"Never." Starscream snarled. "You messed with the wrong Seeker. I can't forgive you. Ever. It's over. You should've kept me around."

"I would have if I had known about your situation. I thought your disease was incurable. I thought you were lost forever. Soundwave said so."

"And you'd rather listen to Soundwave than your spark any day. I love you... But I hate you even more!"

Megatron didn't have the time to react as the null-ray hit his chest.

"Star..." His systems slipped offline and his optics slowly shuttered. As soon as he collapsed on his berth, Starscream fell on his knees.

"Forgive me..." He sobbed and hid his face in his palms.


	26. Loyalty Paid In Full

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: Very close to end now... Few more chapters, I think. Thank you reviewers, you make me smile :)_

Loyalty Paid In Full

Megatron woke up to the nasty feeling of being tied up. He couldn't move at all. He powered on his optics and found Starscream pacing around in the room nervously.

"Release me." Megatron startled the Seeker. "You shouldn't have woken up so soon... What went wrong?" The Seeker wondered and rubbed his chin. "Maybe you've grown resistance to my null-ray. No matter."

Starscream strolled to the berth. He smiled down on the silver mech and tilted his head. "Sweet dreams, huh_ leader_?"

Megatron groaned. "Release me." He demanded. Starscream laughed. "I'm not stupid you know."

"I disagree." Megatron muttered and pulled on his restraints. It didn't work. He noticed that the reassuring weight of his fusion cannon had left his arm. He was at Starscream's mercy. The silver mech could do nothing but glare and talk.

"Starscream, this is foolish. Let me go. Release me or I'll comm. Soundwave."

The Seeker snickered.

"Always threatening me with your guard dog... Go ahead and try to comm. him. You will only notice that I've cut out all communication between you and your troops. You can't comm. anyone. Don't try to scare me, Megatron. I am not afraid of Soundwave. My partner will take care of him, he is even now following him. Who will save you now?"

Megatron pulled on his restraints again, then snarled as he found it useless.

"Your partner? I knew you'd drag your wingmates down with you someday!"

"I haven't dragged anybody down with me. Skywarp and Thundercracker don't even know I'm here."

"Then who's your partner?"

Starscream smirked.

"Are we jealous? Alright. He goes by the name Hellscream." Megatron frowned. He had heard that name once before from Starscream's lips. "He's my bondmate." Starscream went on. It took some time for Megatron to adjust to what he had just heard.

"You have a bondmate?" He asked weakly. His spark twisted with jealousy. "I can't believe you bonded with a complete stranger instead of me."

"Hellscream's not a stranger. I have known him for many millenias, longer than you've known me. Don't be a hypocrite, I know you were about to bond with Soundwave. I heard you talking."

"Yes, but I know Soundwave well. If this Hellscream really exists, then how come I've never met him? I think you've made it all up. You haven't got a bondmate."

"Oh yeah? You've met Hellscream many times, through me. He's a part of me. Was. Now he's got his own body. And what a body it is..." Starscream trailed off dreamily, teasing the silver mech.

Megatron grimaced in disgust. "You mean you bonded with yourself? How's that even possible? I don't believe you."

Starscream smirked and opened his canopy. His casing came forth and inside it was a glowing red and blue orb.

"Red is mine and blue is his. Like it?"

Megatron shuttered his optics. "You are your mother's son... Truly." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Starscream inquired, squinting his optics into slits. Megatron opened his optics.

"I said; you truly are your mother's son. She was a whore as well."

Starscream slapped the silver mech's face. "Don't. Ever. Say that about my mother. She was not-"

"Oh, just get over it already! Your mother was a whore and a traitor, worse than you even."

"Shut up!" Starscream shriek. Megatron smirked. "That's right. You can't defend your mother with anything. You know nothing of her. But I do. She was my follower, one of the first among Shockwave. She was also a very good friend of mine. If you knew enough about her, you wouldn't want to defend her at all."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Megatron laughed. "I wonder what Thundercracker and Skywarp would think if they knew what you've been up to lately."

Starscream pointed his finger at the Decepticon leader's face. "You leave them out of this!"

"Fine." Starscream took a deep breath and pulled a disturbing object from his sub space. A scalpel. He turned it around in his hands, then glanced at Megatron.

"I'll stab your spark with this. But first I'll show you the meaning of pain. I'll do to you what you did to me." Starscream spoke to the silver mech casually and watched how the fear of death became him.

Megatron swallowed hard. "So... What are you going to do after I'm dead?"

Starscream flinched. Then he leaned down, very close to the silver mech's face. "I am going to rule the Decepticons with my bondmate."

Megatron rolled his optics. "Right. Why did I even ask... But you know, Shockwave and Soundwave won't ever pledge their loyalty to you. Without them you have no real power."

"They are just two Decepticons. When we have the rest of your forces under our command, they will have no choice but to follow me and my bondmate. Besides, I just gave Hellscream the permission to kill your precious Soundwave. He won't live to see your death and my leadership. Pity, isn't it?"

Starscream smirked and placed the scalpel's busy end on Megatron's chest plate. He drew circles with it, watching the silver mech's face closely. Megatron's optics followed the deadly object carefully.

Starscream leaned closer with a malicious grin on his lips. "Don't worry, I've done this before. It'll hurt like hell and leave you sore. Then your spark will slowly extinguish into oblivion."

As the Seeker leaned even closer, Megatron leaned up to bite his neck. Starscream let out an angry shriek and quickly pulled away before he lost his self-control. Starscream rubbed his now bleeding throat and glared at the silver mech. Strange sensations overcame him. That small bite woke up all the suppressed desires towards his leader.

Starscream's expression betrayed him.

"I hit a nerve, didn't I?" Megatron chuckled.

"Why are you talking like you're holding all the cards? You are at my mercy, tied down and helpless. No one will come for your rescue."

"No one will have to. I know when I've lost. All I want is a last wish. Come closer." Megatron's optics flamed with passion.

The Seeker hastily turned his head away from the temptation. "No! You're trying to trick me into something! I know you, Megatron."

"And I know you. Why are you refusing a dead mechanism's last request? Just one kiss. That's all I ask."

Starscream bit his lower lip. "Alright..." Starscream turned around and leaned over the silver mech. His lips grazed against Megatron's. He shut his optics.

"You know you're doomed when death wants to kiss you and you want to kiss him back..." Starscream whispered. Megatron smirked. "Stunning new nickname you have..." The silver mech teased. "Alot better than 'Screamer'."

Before he could go on, Starscream captured his lips with his own. The Seeker felt a slick glossa tugging into his mouth. The temptation grew too big for him to resist, the scalpel fell on the floor as Starscream eagerly grabbed the silver mech's helm and pulled his mouth firmly against his own.

Before he knew it, he had climbed on the berth and straddled Megatron's hips.

"You know..." Megatron said breathily into the Seeker's mouth, "the only way to get rid of temptation is to give in to it."

"Slag you, Megatron..." Starscream muttered into the silver mech's mouth.

"This would be far more exiting if I had my hands free..." Megatron remarked innocently. With an angry snarl, Starscream quickly pulled back.

"Don't take me for a fool! I see what you're trying to do here!" Megatron saw the sadness in his optics, the love. He could use that to his advantage.

"Fine. Then let's make a deal."

Starscream squinted his optics again. "What deal? What do you have to offer that I can't get after you're dead?"

"Information. Knowledge. My memories."

"Memories..." Starscream repeated. His face turned blank as he thought. Then his expression turned clearer. "Yes... Yes! I want to see my mother through your optics!" Starscream grabbed Megatron's shoulders and shook the mech. "Show me, show me!"

"If you release me first."

Starscream pointed his finger at the silver mech again.

"You will try something if I release you. And even if you don't, where would you go? Cybertron? Am I to believe that you'll stay there forever? That you wouldn't fight for your leadership?"

"It's better to be nobody than dead. I appreaciate my life, even if I have nothing else left but my life."

Starscream tilted his head. "Can I really trust you?"

"I am unarmed. And I love you. I would never hurt you." That was all Starscream needed. He opened the chains on Megatron's hands quickly, then worked the chains on his legs open. Megatron sat up and Starscream almost fell from the berth. The silver mech's arm caught him just in time.

Starscream glared up at the Decepticon leader's face. Megatron smiled.

"I promised, didn't I... That I would catch you if you fell."

Starscream couldn't help it; he smiled back. Then he turned serious again. "Your part of the deal." Megatron nodded and pulled the Seeker up.

"Are you nervous?" Megatron asked. Starscream nodded. "A little."

"Well you should be. The memories I have of your mother are not that pleasant." Megatron sat down beside the Seeker and opened a panel on his forehead. Starscream did the same and Megatron pulled out a wire from inside his helm. He connected it to the access port on Starscream's helm and began to feed his memories to the Seeker's CPU.

As soon as Starscream had received all the silver mech's memories about his mother, the Seeker became oblivious to Megatron. It was a two-way traffic; while connected, two mechanisms could not only see each other's memories, but also gain access to the other's processor.

What Megatron was after, however, was Starscream's sub space. And he had a free access to there too.

As Starscream was busy watching the silver mech's memories, Megatron slyly pulled his fusion cannon from Starscream's sub space. He set it on stun and turned to watch the Seeker's memories. He put them on fast forward.

Megatron learned alot in only five minutes. Hellscream was not only Starscream's bondmate, he was Starscream. That was also where Starscream's ambition seeped from; Hellscream had always wanted to lead the Decepticons, not Starscream.

All that Starscream had ever dreamed about, was a normal, quiet life.

Starscream had wanted to become a scientist and a painter. But now he was a soldier first and foremost. And he was a scientist when he had time to himself, which was very rarely. Starscream had been abandoned, rejected, abused and despised all his life. And now he was brainwashed too.

For all his life, Starscream had been looking for himself, he had wanted to belong somewhere. That was why he had joined the Decepticons; he had been rejected by the Autobots. No one had ever accepted Starscream the way he was.

Megatron's spark was filled with the need to protect the little Seeker from the cruel world. Such a sensitive creature... Like a lost sparkling.

Nothing had changed as Starscream went to the Academy, he was still alone.

For years, Starscream's life had included only books and science projects. He had been lonely. That was until he met up with Skyfire. Megatron was jealous, even though he knew that nothing had ever happened between them.

After losing his friend, Starscream had been alone again. Then... Raped? No, but almost. Megatron quickly skipped that memory. No wonder Starscream didn't trust anyone. However, that was when Hellscream had first appeared. And indeed, he was a part of Starscream.

'An alternative ego...' Megatron realised. A very violent alternative ego. Megatron put Starscream's memories on fast forward and paused them on a scene where Starscream was looking at his alter ego.

Amazed, Megatron glared at the picture of the huge black and red Seeker. If that was what Soundwave had to face, he wouldn't stand a chance. Not alone anyway.

Megatron opened his optics and watched Starscream's face closely. He disconnected them and slowly he lifted his fusion cannon and fired. The blast hit Starscream's chest and the Seeker collapsed with a small thud on the berth. Megatron tied the Seeker down on his berth.

"I know you can hear me Starscream. I am not going to hurt you, this is for your own good. We'll talk later, right now Soundwave needs my help. You just keep watching my memories, maybe you'll learn something about your mother."

Megatron didn't hesitate any longer. Soundwave might be already under attack.

XXX

Soundwave stopped as he heard a noise from somewhere behind him. He snorted from experience.

"Skywarp: Very funny." He then remembered that Skywarp was no longer with the Decepticons. Suddenly alerted, Soundwave spun around and turned his mindwave-sensors back on. The mind he felt was not friendly. Soundwave took a step back.

"Hellscream." He said and braced himself for attack. Distantly he felt his creations leave his quarters and rushing to him. They wouldn't make it in time, Soundwave knew it.

The Communications Officer saw movement in the shadows and then a huge Seeker stepped into the dim light. The black and red Seeker smirked.

"Hello there, Soundwave. Long time no see, heh." Hellscream raised both of his weapons and opened fire upon the tape player. Soundwave dodged them all, then produced a mind-numbing wave of sound that disturbed the Seeker's processing. Hellscream, however, was stronger than any other opponent Soundwave had encountered this far.

The black and red Seeker only growled and approached the tape player. "You think a little dose of your nasty music will stop me?! You're wrong!"

Hellscream fired his null-ray, but missed the tape player by only few inches. Soundwave cursed himself for leaving his weapon at his quarters.

'Now I understand why Megatron carries that fusion cannon with him everywhere...' He thought and dodged another wave of laserfire. Unfortunately, one laserbeam hit his chest. He let out a cry of pain and collapsed on his hands and knees. He looked at the wound.

The glass on his tape deck had shattered. The laserbeam had hardly missed his spark casing. The next shot hitting his tape deck would be fatal. Soundwave looked up at the appoaching Seeker. Hellscream smirked.

"And so goes the mighty Soundwave, fearsome Third-In-Command of the Decepticons!" Soundwave lowered his head before the mockery and braced himself for the hit.

'This is it...' He thought and shut his optics behind his visor.

Just as he accepted his fate, he heard a very welcome sound of Ravage's angry battle growl. Soundwave opened his optics. That was all he managed to do before Ravage was all over Hellscream.

"Get off me!" The Seeker growled and fired at the panthercon. He missed. Then the other cassetticons arrived to the scene. Rumble and Frenzy stopped beside their creator, covering their brothers with their laserfire.

"Don't worry, Soundwave. We'll take care of ya." Frenzy comforted his creator as they began to back off, dragging the mech with them. Hellscream was busy with Laserbeak and Buzzsaw attacking him from everywhere and Ravage clawing and biting his legs.

"Get off me!" The Seeker kept on screaming and kicking to no avail.

"Ok, Soundwave. They've got his attention. Can you transform?"

Soundwave stared at his brave creations, fighting for _him. _It felt so wrong. Had he created them only to cover his own aft?

"No, Rumble. I'm not leaving them." Soundwave used his telepathic skills and tried to get through the heavy defence that protected Hellscream's mind. The Seeker had formidable defences, Soundwave couldn't get through.

Rumble and Frenzy kept firing at the Seeker as the other three creations attacked him from everywhere. Hellscream growled and fired at his feet. The blast hit Ravage on the back. With a high-pitched cry of pain, Ravage fell on the ground, unmoving.

Soundwave could only stare as his oldest creation gave his life for him. Soundwave felt weakened, hurt, but most importantly, furious. He wanted to hurt Hellscream badly, he wanted to avenge Ravage.

But he couldn't.

He didn't have his weapon and he couldn't get through Hellscream's defences. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were, fortunately, too fast for the big Seeker. He kept flailing and firing at them, to no avail. But then he hit Laserbeak with his null-ray. As the vulture cassette began to fall, Buzzsaw flew after his brother and caught him before he hit the floor. The youngest of Soundwave's creations carried Laserbeak to the telepath, who gathered the hurt cassette in his arms.

Hellscream laughed. "You're all pathetic. I thought you'd be at least a little challenge to deactivate. It seems I was wrong."

"Alright, you big turkey! Now you have us to take care of!" Frenzy shouted and he and Rumble activated their piledrivers.

"No!" Soundwave stopped them just in time. "You could destroy the whole base!" The twins growled in frustration and grabbed their weapons again, pointing them at Hellscream.

"A surgical strike, Frenzy."

"I know, Rumble. Aim for his canopy."

The big Seeker only laughed as their weapons hit his canopy.

"You think you can hurt me with your puny weapons? You only achieve in increasing my amusement." He mocked.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The very welcome sound of Megatron's voice made Soundwave lift his head up and smile. Hellscream turned around and faced the very serious Decepticon leader.

"Well, well. Look who joined the party. This is going to be fun."

"The only fun you'll get is a dose of your own medicine." Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at the Seeker's chest and fired. He hit his target and Hellscream growled.

"You miserable... I am stronger than you. You think you can defeat me? Think again!" Instead of shooting at the silver mech, Hellscream attacked him with his fists. Megatron blocked everything the Seeker threw at him, but barely.

"This is what I was trained for. You are soon going to learn the first gladiator lesson; it's not about size, experience counts."

Megatron delivered a heavy punch on the giant Seeker's chin.

"What are we gonna do, Soundwave? If we fire, we might hit Megatron!" Rumble panicked. Soundwave grasped his creation's shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, Rumble. He can take care of himself."

'I hope...' Soundwave added privately. But there was something he could do to help his leader. As Hellscream had his full attention on Megatron, Soundwave gained an easy access to the Seeker's processor. Hellscream's hate towards Megatron made him vulnerable to Soundwave, blind to his attack.

As he had done to many mechs before Hellscream, Soundwave took complete control of the Seeker's mind.

Megatron backed off as Hellscream stopped dead in his tracks. The Seeker's face twisted and suddenly he fell on his knees. He began to scream and claw at his helm.

"Get out of my head!" He managed to say. Then as abruptly as it had begun, it ended. Hellscream's hands fell on his sides and his face turned blank. He fell on the floor with a loud thud like an empty garbage can. Megatron approached the Seeker cautiously. He kicked the mech on his side.

As nothing happened, the silver mech kneeled beside Hellscream and turned him around. The Seeker's inner systems were still working, but his face was blank and his optics dead. Megatron opened his canopy. No spark. Hellscream was dead. Megatron stood up and glanced at Soundwave.

The telepath had already kneeled beside Ravage's body. Soundwave gathered the panthercon in his arms, beside Laserbeak. Megatron went to his Communications Officer and grasped his shoulder gently, offering his comfort.

"He's dead, Megatron. He died protecting me."

"I know, Soundwave."

Megatron helped the telepath back on his feet.

"Come on, let's get you to Hook." Megatron said. Obediently, Soundwave fell in pace with him, still glaring at his creations in his arms. Rumble and Frenzy grabbed Hellscream's arms and followed their leaders from a respective distance, dragging the huge Seeker with them.

While the twins were one of the smallest Decepticons, they were also one of the strongest.

Buzzsaw was left behind, sitting on the floor and tilting his head from side to side, confused as to what he should do. Finally he took off towards the others. He landed on Megatron's shoulder and rubbed his beak against the silver mech's helm; Megatron had finally earned his trust. The silver mech absent-mindedly petted the vulture's head, still glancing at his Communications Officer worriedly.

XXX

"Well, Hook?"

"Laserbeak will be fine in about three days. We were lucky he was only hit by null-ray and not a laserbeam. For a small mech that would be fatal."

"And Soundwave?"

Hook turned to look through the two-sided mirror into the room. Soundwave stood beside Laserbeak's recharge berth, Ravage still in his arms. Rumble, Frenzy and Buzzsaw were gathered around their hurt brother.

"Physically fine, mentally... I don't know."

Megatron sighed. "Alright. Thank you, Hook."

The Constructicon took this as a cue, he nodded and left the room. Megatron watched his subordinates through the mirror.

'Why did I even consider it? I could never be a part of Soundwave's family. I don't fit in. And I don't want that pain to be a part of my life, I don't want to worry about them all. I'm glad Soundwave decided to say no. As always, he was wiser than me.'

Megatron turned around and left the room quietly.

'And now problem number two...'


	27. Still Alive

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_Author's notes: Sorry, again :S I have tried to write whenever I had the chance, but I just began to study again so I have been real busy last few weeks... I promise I'll do my best to get this finished as soon as possible._

Still Alive

As the last one of Megatron's memories stopped from rolling, Starscream felt embarrassed, humiliated.

His mother, Lonestar... She truly had been a whore. And a traitor.

Starscream felt dirty. He had probably been conceived by accident, by a dirty mech who had paid his mother for the night.

Starscream had watched almost all of Megatron's memories of his mother. And they all suggested that _he _didn't even exist. Megatron had helped Lonestar, given her credits, supported her. Starscream wondered if he even would be here today without Megatron.

Starscream was ashamed of her mother.

Starscream had wanted to find out who his mother really was, why she died and when. It was ironic that Megatron had the answers to all of his questions. Starscream himself had only fogged memories of her, he had pushed all of them deep down in his processor, forever to be forgotten.

But now he knew all about Lonestar, the female he called mother. Starscream wished he didn't have a mother at all.

All his life, Starscream had thought that she had abandoned him, left him to survive on his own. The bond between him and his mother had never really been there, there was only the knowledge that she was gone, dead. Nothing more.

_"Mama loves you."_

That was what she had said in Starscream's own memory. But as Starscream had begun to understand, love wasn't always enough. She had been foolish, much like Starscream himself. She could have had all that she would ever need... But she always wanted more.

Greed.

It transformed a person into a monster, like Lonestar.

But Starscream understood her a little. Living in the poor areas of Cybertron was not easy. Especially for a female.

Femmes didn't have any rights back then. They couldn't get any education, no real jobs, no one hired a femme. No one decent. The only way for a femme to earn money was to sell her body as a whore or as an exotic dancer.

Only a femme living with a mech had rights. A femme who lived alone, without a male creator, brother or a male mate was seen as dirt. Those femmes had no rights. Lonestar had been one of those females.

Megatron had wanted to help his friend, his best friend as Starscream had learned. And he did help her.

Before long, Lonestar was Megatron's property. Megatron had bought her from her protector, like she was an object, not a living and feeling person. But what sickened Starscream the most, was the fact that Lonestar felt no shame about it. She hadn't been ashamed of giving her body away in order to get credits. And she hadn't been ashamed of being treated like an object.

Megatron had shared his plans with Lonestar, she became his Second-In-Command. Ironic, as Starscream now thought about it. He had trained her every day, and she soon became an excellent warrior. He had introduced her to his inner circle. Shockwave was among it, with his own mate.

That had caught Starscream completely off guard. Shockwave had had a bondmate, a female even. And a beautiful one at that; a Seeker called Mystica.

She really lived up to her name. Shockwave didn't know much about his bondmate and the femme herself was a mute. No one really knew her. Maybe she had had secrets she didn't want to share? Starscream would probably never find out, she had killed herself before the riot. No one knew why.

For years, everything had gone smoothly. Megatron had gained more allies by every passing day and with his closest friends beside him, there was nothing in the universe to stop his big plans from becoming reality.

But as so often in life, things went wrong.

When the Senator had been murdered by Megatron and he had begun the riot, Lonestar had sold him to the Autobots. Her best friend, her supporter. She had betrayed Megatron for money.

Guilty.

That was what Starscream felt. Guilty for being the son of a traitor and a whore. She was dead and Starscream would soon be too. And Primus would never take a sinner like Starscream into his arms. No, Starscream would go straight into the Pit, into the eternal agony.

_"We all make mistakes... Worst of mine was trusting you."_

Megatron had said that to Lonestar, just before he shot her. And in his blind rage, Megatron had killed a battallion of Autobots.

Starscream was a little wiser again.

Truth be told, they were all victims; Starscream, Megatron, Soundwave. All these conflicts and suffering just because of Lonestar. Messing up one mech's life, ending up with three lives messed up.

Would everything be different now if Lonestar had told Megatron about her sparkling? Surely Megatron wouldn't have killed her if he knew about Starscream?

Starscream didn't know how Lonestar managed to hide him from Megatron all those years. In fact, Starscream didn't understand why she had wanted to hide him. Perhaps she felt it necessary in order to keep Megatron supporting her? A sparkling needed alot of energon and eventually, a new protoform. Usually no one wanted to have a sparkling because they were so costly.

Starscream wondered who had given _him_ his adult protoform, definitely not his mother, that much he had learned from his own memory. Starscream dismissed it as unimportant.

The most important thing was that he now knew everything about his mother.

Starscream sobbed in the dark room. He was a fool and a traitor, son of a whore and a traitor.

And now alone too. It felt disgustingly familiar.

No one was going to save him, not anymore. Starscream kept tugging at his and Hellscream's bond. There was nothing to hang onto, he was roving about aimlessly for his bondmate. There was no one at the other end of the bond.

Hellscream was dead, Starscream had felt it. But was he sad for the right reasons? He didn't love Hellscream. He only loved the comfort he had given him.

He had been so close to getting the life he had always wanted. Now, he would die alone. Alone and abandoned by everyone. Despised by everyone. Just like all those millenias ago. And this time Hellscream wouldn't come and save him. Starscream felt he deserved it.

The door hissed open. Starscream's air vents began to cycle air erraticly, he was scared and nervous. Megatron would probably put him through hell before killing him. The price every traitor had to pay.

Starscream glanced at the silver mech entering the room, then quickly turned his head away as he saw the glint in the Decepticon leader's optics.

'That's it, I'm dead.'

Megatron stopped and stared at the helpless Seeker, his hands on his hips. He didn't smile. The silence made Starscream crazy. He only hoped that he would be killed swiftly and painlessly. Starscream swallowed hard. The Decepticon leader kneeled beside the berth and leaned his elbows on it's surface. He sighed heavily.

The silver mech's hand caressed Starscream's dark face.

"I still remember when we met for the first time." Megatron spoke suddenly. "I couldn't tear my optics off you." He made a thoughtful pause. "You looked like an angel. Just like your mother." Another pause. "How wrong I was... But, this is not about your mother. This is about us."

The ebony hand touched Starscream's lips lightly, confusing the little Seeker more. Still, he didn't turn to look at Megatron.

"Well... Here we are once again. You have betrayed me."

Starscream let out a whimper. Then he broke down to tears.

"Against better judgement, you chose to go against me once again."

Starscream didn't know what to say. He chose to stay quiet.

"Starscream... I love you. Very much. I could have given you the life you always wanted. I still can." Megatron took Starscream's tied hand into his own. Starscream finally looked into his optics. "Starscream, can't we just put this all behind us? Start again?"

Starscream's optics widened in surprise. "You're not going to kill me?"

"Dear Primus... Of course not. I don't tend to repeat my mistakes. I could never..."

Starscream blinked. "Not even after all that I have done?"

Megatron bit his lower lip. "No. You believed all those things of me and I... I betrayed you too. I made a mistake. Starscream, I can forgive you... If you forgive me too."

Just like that, Megatron opened the chains on Starscream's limbs. Then he stood up to his full height and Starscream sat up.

"I'd like to pick up what we left off. That is if you want it too... And I understand completely if you don't. I am not trying to push you into something you're not ready for." The silver mech said. Starscream lowered his head.

"No."

"No?" Megatron repeated in disbelief. Starscream shook his head. "I love you... But I can't do it. Not yet anyway. I just lost my bondmate. I... I need some time for myself. I need to think about all of this. Alone. Maybe I can someday be with you again, but not yet. I will let you know when I have made my decision. In the meantime..."

Starscream swallowed his tears and lifted his head up. "I would like to continue my job here as your Second-In-Command. If that is okay with you."

Megatron blinked a couple of times, then looked at the floor underneath. "Yes, of course." Megatron said, acting as if nothing had happened. He cleared his throat and turned his back on the Seeker. Starscream took the cue and quickly walked pass him. Not even glancing back at the silver mech, Starscream walked out the door.

In the corridor, he started running.

XXX

Starscream quickly entered his quarters and closed the door. He lied down on his berth and sighed. It had been the weirdest and longest night of his life. So much had happened in only few hours... He still wasn't quite sure if it was all a dream or not.

He was still alive.

What now? Back to work tomorrow? Yes, he had probably gained alot of paperwork during his absence. And work would make him forget about his mother and his bondmate. Starscream didn't know if he should be sad. Sure he had cared about Hellscream, sure he had loved his mother, but it wasn't enough. Neither of them had never thought about him while making decisions.

Hellscream always saw himself superior to Starscream. More than once Starscream had been forced to follow him, but not anymore. It felt, in fact, quite good to be the one making decisions, not just following orders. He was his own master once more.

No, he shouldn't be sad for Hellscream.

Nor for his mother.

Lonestar could have considered the consecuences of his betrayal. She could have thought about Starscream before making rash decisions. She could have given her sparkling to someone else, to someone who would have taken care of him in case something happened to her. But she hadn't even once thought about the consecuences of her betrayal. She hadn't thought about Starscream at all. All she had cared about was money, credits. The price she got from the Autobots.

She had died for money. It served her right.

_"They paid me well."_ She had explained to Megatron.

Because of her, Starscream had been alone for almost all his life. Sure he had had Skywarp and Thundercracker, then Skyfire, but what he had always wanted, was a family. He never really belonged anywhere. He never had a family. No creators, no siblings, nothing.

Should he stay with Megatron now? After all that had happened? Megatron sure had made clear that he wanted the Seeker. But Starscream didn't know what he wanted. Things had become so complicated...

It wasn't meant to become so difficult, it shouldn't have. It should have been just him and Megatron, like they had planned. But now... Everything was so complicated.

So what should he do?

He could stay with Megatron. Or he could leave. He could find someone else, someone who would take care of him. He could leave the war behind him. It was against the law, it would ruin his honor. But who cared? Not Starscream. He just wanted a family. A big family, lots of sparklings and a loving mate.

That was why he hated Soundwave so much. The telepath had all that Starscream had always wanted; a family, respect... There was only one thing Soundwave didn't have that Starscream did; friends.

Starscream thought about Thundercracker and Skywarp. Maybe he should call them?

Yes, he needed their company right now. But would they come? Did they care about him enough? Could he trust them with all this?

"Let's try..."

XXX

Megatron entered the med bay for the second time today. Soundwave glanced at him as he entered the room.

"Feeling any better?"

The telepath nodded. His creations were asleep around Laserbeak. Ravage's offline body lied right next to them. Megatron took a seat beside his Third-In-Command.

"How is Laserbeak?"

"Condition: Stable. No significant damages."

Megatron nodded absent-mindedly. They were quiet for a while, listening to the soft breathing of Soundwave's cassettes. Rumble muttered something incoherent in his sleep. Frenzy answered to him by taking his hand and crawling closer to him. Buzzsaw's head rested on Laserbeak's wing. Soundwave's creations had amazingly strong bonds to each other.

Megatron still remembered what it was like to have a brother. Losing Optimus hadn't been easy, but losing a sparkling, or in Soundwave's case, a creation, had to be much harder. Megatron turned his head towards Soundwave and grasped the telepath's shoulder. Empathy wasn't something he offered to many mechs, Soundwave was the only one. And Starscream... But he didn't count.

Soundwave grasped the hand on his shoulder, squeezing it desperately, as if it was a beacon light in the dark. A soft sob escaped the telepath. "I know why you're here." He said suddenly. "You came here to leave me. I know you love him. And I'm sorry... That I lied. I shouldn't have... I-"

"Apology accepted. Now, let us never talk about it again."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No."

Soundwave shut his visor and leaned his head against Megatron's shoulder.

"Ravage is gone, Megatron."

"I know."

Silence.

"Will there be a funeral for him?"

"Sure."

Soundwave swallowed.

"You think he's with Primus now?"

Megatron snorted.

"I don't believe in gods anymore."

Soundwave nodded. "Okay." The telepath was quiet for a moment, thinking. "You know what I'm going to do after Ravage's funeral?" He asked his leader after a moment. "What?" Soundwave onlined his visor again as he sat up straight.

"I'm going to create a new cassette, a new creation. Just like Ravage, but maybe smaller. It will have your optics and a silvery body. It will be a femme, I'll call her Ruby. She will continue Ravage's job and my family will be complete again." Soundwave sounded somewhat funny, with his monotone voice so full of enthusiasm.

So this was how Soundwave dealt with his grief; a new creation. No wonder he had so many.

Megatron smiled to his liutenant. "That's a good plan, Soundwave."

Soundwave turned to look at his leader. "I... I'm happy for you, Megatron. You got him back. If Starscream really does make you happy... Then I won't stand in the way of your happiness. You have my blessing. And I promise I will leave you two alone."

"Thank you, Soundwave. Your blessing means alot to me. However, Starscream has not yet decided if he wants to be with me at all."

Soundwave nodded. "I understand him." He said, surprising himself. It was true. He understood Starscream.

And he understood that he had lost, there was no point in fighting for Megatron anymore. And he had made a promise he would keep. Right now he would concentrate on Ravage's funeral, and the creation of his new cassette. Nothing else really mattered to him right now.

Ravage and Ruby. A dead creation and an unborn creation.


End file.
